


Keep Calm and Carry On | Larry Short Story

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Christmas Tree, Gay, LGTB, Larry pl, Love, M/M, Pride, Short Story, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Kiedy bożonarodzeniowe światełka odbijają się od śniegu myślenie o przeszłosci wydaje się łatwe. A przynajmniej powinno takie być. Jednak gdy popełniło się za dużo błędów, podjęło zbyt wiele nietrafionych decyzji, a świat raz po raz rozpadał się na kawałki nic nie jest już proste. I nie będzie.Ale może wśród wirujących płatków śniegu pojawi się odpowiedź, której szuka od tak dawna? I może te ostatnie dni grudnia wcale nie będą takie złe?Christmas Short Story w którym śnieg i światełka grają dużą rolę. Gdzie Louis zapomina o rękawiczkach i szaliku, odnajdując coraz to nowsze bożonarodzeniowe chionki. I myśli, dużo myśli, starając się na nowo ułożyć swój świat, drżąc z zimna. A Harry pojawia się w odpowiednim momencie i wszystko znów wywraca się do góry nogami. I Louis to lubi.Czas akcji: Grudzień 2017- Styczeń 2018One Direction istnieje.





	1. 1. Keep Calm an Carry On

_Słów_ _: 3220_

**1.**

Wielkie płatki śniegu wirowały w powietrzu od czasu do czasu targane silniejszym podmuchem wiatru. Tworzyły wtedy spirale i wiry jakby niechętne, aby opaść na ziemię. Chciały tańczyć w chłodnym powietrzu, wirować niczym baletnice i igrać z wiatrem. Nie chciały kończyć żywota na daszku któregoś z zamkniętych, drewnianych kiosków bożonarodzeniowych ani na wilgotnym asfalcie posypanym grubą solą. Jednak nie miały wyboru, leciały tam, gdzie wskazywały podmuchy powietrza, były bezwolne, ale wciąż piękne. Biała pierzynka, przykrywająca świat, dodawała mu niewinności, sprawiała, że wyglądał na czysty i bezpieczny zakątek. Ale to były tylko pozory.

Nocne niebo nigdy tak naprawdę nie było czarne w Londynie, a w szczególności w okolicach wciąż tętniącego życiem centrum i zimą. Zasnute grubymi chmurami miało raczej rdzawo popielaty odcień, będący zasługą tysięcy świateł palących się nieprzerwanie przez wszystkie nocne godziny. Niezliczone ilości latarni, bilbordów i szyldów każdorazowo odganiały mrok. W epoce około bożonarodzeniowej dodatkowego blasku dodawały cudowne iluminacje świąteczne, które zawsze zachwycały, nie ważne czy ktoś oglądał je pierwszy czy tysięczny raz, mrugające figury aniołów i ornamenty były czymś zjawiskowym, pięknym i urzekającym.

Jednak większość świątecznego oświetlenia gasła, gdy noc robiła się coraz późniejsza i bliższa porankowi. Jedynie w nielicznych miejscach wciąż wesoło mrugały kolorowe lampki, odbijając się w iskrzących drobinkach śniegu. Przy brzegu Tamizy, w niedalekiej odległości od okrętu HMS Belfast będącego teraz muzeum i z widokiem na Tower Bridge, wśród drewnianych budek targu świątecznego, otoczona wirującymi płatkami śniegu pyszniła się choinka w całości zbudowana z białych diod. Tegoroczna aranżacja odbiegała od standardów bożonarodzeniowego drzewka, ale wciąż miała swój urok, nawet dla tych, którzy cenili sobie klasykę. Jasne światło rozpraszało rdzawą ciemność, wydobywając z pokrywającej wszystko, nienaruszonej białej pierzynki tysiące iskier i rozświetlając niebieskie tęczówki.

Siedział tam, sam nie widział dokładnie ile czasu, wpatrując się w swoje splecione dłonie, czerwieniejące od mrozu. Nie czuł go jednak. Wiedział, że powinien założyć rękawiczki, zupełnie jak szalik i czapkę, bo łatwo łapał wszelkie przeziębienia, ale wychodząc z domu pamiętał jedynie o zarzuceniu na siebie bluzy i wsunięciu butów na bose stopy. Chciał wydostać się z budynku jak najszybciej, czując, że nie może oddychać, więc nie przejmował się detalami. Kto na jego miejscu by to robił? Nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Coś pękło, uwalniając wszystkie emocje spychane na brzeg świadomości przez lata. I nie mógł, nie chciał zatrzymać tej fali, która zalewała go, dusząc, podtapiając i wysuszając oczy.

Nie wiedział jak dotarł w to miejsce, znajdujące się po przeciwnej stronie miasta, ale zrobił to. Był tak daleko od domu. I na dodatek wszystko wskazywało na to, że pozostał niezauważony, nierozpoznany wśród ludzi, którzy mimo późnej pory wypełniali ulice gwarem i pijackimi śpiewami. Miał doświadczenie we wtapianiu się w tłum, przez siedem lat nauczył się jak być niewidzialnym, kiedy tego potrzebował, co ostatnio zdarzało się coraz częściej. W pewnym sensie bawiło go to jak fani reagowali na jego zniknięcia – powinien na trwałe postawić przy swoim imieniu skrót od  _Missing in action_ , bo doskonale oddawało to sposób, w jaki się zachowywał. Z drugiej strony były takie chwile, gdzie chciał być po prostu zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem niemuszącym zastanawiać się milion razy przed wykonaniem jakiegokolwiek kroku. Znikanie było jedynym sposobem, by nie dać się zwariować, czego był bliski.

Od kilku lat wszystko zaczęło go przerastać, ale punkt kulminacyjny nadszedł dwa lata temu. To wtedy, w tamtym okresie czasu, nie wiedział, co robi, z kim robi, ani tym bardziej gdzie się znajduje. Żył, dawał koncerty, rozmawiał, ale w tym samym czasie jego umysł był gdzieś indziej, błądził po innym wymiarze, odcinając się od wszystkiego. Prawdziwy on nagle znalazł się zamknięty w małej, ciasnej klatce i jedyne, co mógł robić to obserwować jak całe jego życie wali się kawałek po kawałku. I głównym winnym był właśnie on sam, albo raczej jego obojętna, nieczuła wersja, która miała gdzieś wszystko i wszystkich, kiedy on tak naprawdę zalewał się rzewnymi łzami. Nie potrafił jednak się uwolnić z więzienia, które zaserwował mu jego własny umysł; przeciążony starał się chronić resztki jego osobowości, zamykając go głęboko, daleko od wszystkiego, co mogłoby go dotknąć, zranić i zniszczyć. Pomysł dobry, jednak wykonanie miało zbyt wiele niedociągnięć.

Oderwał wzrok od swoich czerwonych dłoni i zawiesił go na stojącym przed nim drzewku. Od zawsze lubił choinki, kojarzyły mu się z dobrymi czasami, gdy wraz z mamą przemierzali uliczki Doncaster, zaglądając ludziom do domów przez odsłonięte okna i szukając tej najpiękniejszej. Co roku takie drzewko pojawiało się przed ich oczami nie tam, gdzie się tego spodziewali. Nigdy nie chodziło o ozdoby i światełka, tych wszędzie było pełno. To, co zawsze ich urzekało to ciepło bijące z tych wnętrz i miłość w oczach ludzi siedzących wokół. Nigdy nie zdarzyło im się zatrzymać na dłużej przy bogatym domostwie, jasnym i pełnym przepychu. To zawsze były małe, niepozorne domki, niekiedy wymagające wiele pracy, naznaczone zębem czasu, ale wciąż piękniejsze. Słowa mamy, które powtarzała za każdym razem przepełnionym powagą głosem, pozostały wyraźne w jego spojrzeniach, chociaż coraz trudniej było mu przywołać przed oczy twarz kobiety, gdy je mówiła.

\- Nie szata zdobi człowieka kochanie, najważniejsze są jego uczynki i to, co ma w sercu – mruknął, wypuszczając wraz ze słowami kłęby pary.

Tęsknił za nią. I zastanawiał się, co by powiedziałam, widząc go teraz. Czy byłaby dumna, czy może zawiedziona? Tak naprawdę nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić od dobrych kilku miesięcy. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, podporą i opoką, a on, mimo że wciąż o niej myślał, to tak naprawdę starał się nie gdybać. Działał, nie zatrzymywał się, zagłuszał ból. Robił wszystko, aby pozostać silnym, nie dla siebie, ale dla swojej rodziny. Nawet zamknięty w klatce, której pręty szarpał wściekły, próbując się uwolnić, jakoś sterował tym, kim się stał. Ale czuł, że nie robi wystarczająco dużo, że mógłby dać z siebie więcej, gdyby tylko był wolny. Dzięki determinacji, co jakiś czas udawało mu się wyrwać, czasem na kilka minut, niekiedy było to kilka dni, jednak zawsze później znów znajdował się w klatce obserwując jak obojętny się stawał.

Dopiero dzisiaj, po dwóch latach w ciągu, których popełnił zbyt dużo błędów, nie mając na to zbyt wielkiego wpływu, po miesiącach, kiedy wykorzystywano jego obojętność w celach, o których nie chciałby słyszeć, po dniach spędzonych na wpatrywaniu się w jeden punkt w ścianie, gdy zamknięte w nim emocje starały się wyrwać na powierzchnię, dopiero po tym czasie, dzisiaj czuł, że mu się udało, że był sobą. Prawdziwym sobą. Tym, który wychodził z domu bez rękawiczek i szalika. Tym, który mimo sławy i małej ilości czasu szukał najpiękniejszej choinki, podtrzymując w tajemnicy przed prawie wszystkimi, tradycję z dziecięcych lat. Tym, który dałby się pociąć na kawałki za swoich najbliższych i robił to każdego dnia od czasu, gdy atrament wysechł na papierze. Tym, który nie pozwalał sobą sterować, zawsze walczył do końca o to, w co wierzył i sprawiał, że oczy mamy błyszczały dumą. Tym, który tęsknił w każdej sekundzie swojego życia za osobami, które stracił. Tym prawdziwym Louisem Tomlisonem, który czuł i żył.

Chciał być taki przez cały czas, ale mimo usilnych starań, gdy poprzednimi razy udało mu się wyrwać, zawsze w końcu się poddawał, pozwalając wepchnąć się do klatki i na nowo stając się bezwolną marionetką w rękach innych. Brakowało mu bodźca, by utrzymać się na powierzchni i odgonić otępienie i obojętność. Wiedział, że sam spowodował swój stan, nie umiejąc radzić sobie ze stresem. Tylko on był winny, bo poddał się zbyt zmęczony, by walczyć dalej, kiedy widmo porażki przesłaniało cel, do którego dążył, a droga do niego wydawała się zbyt wyboista. Pozwolił na wszystko, patrząc zza krat i wijąc się w agonii, gdy ludzie, którzy go wspierali, jedna po drugiej odsuwały się w cień. Znikały. Krzyczał, starając się je zatrzymać, ale nikt go nie słyszał. A kiedy osoba będąca u jego boku bez zawahania, wciąż pokazująca jak mu zależy również zniknęła, nie pozostało mu już nic. Dlatego się poddał, na kilka miesięcy pogrążając się w letargu, nie starając uwolnić, wydostać z więzienia własnego umysłu. Nadzieja zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie palącą świadomość zbliżającego się końca. Kiedy po pewnym czasie i jednej, tak naprawdę lichej próbie, udało mu się wyrwać na chwilę okazało się, że obok niego nie ma już nikogo. Pozostał sam z ruinami życia, które kiedyś wydawało się tak piękne. Myślał, że gorzej być nie mogło, ale tak naprawdę był to początek końca. Jeden telefon zmieniający wszystko i odbierający nadzieję na wsparcie osoby, która zawsze była przy nim. Jeden wieczór, kiedy z całych sił starał się nie rozpaść na kawałki. Jeden zbiorowy uścisk dający nadzieję, że może będzie jednak dobrze, że nie wszystko idzie źle i uda mu się wrócić do bycia sobą mimo wszystko. Jedno spojrzenie, które odesłało go do klatki, w której przeżywał swoją rozpacz. Ale tym razem nie poddał się i walczył. Bezowocnie. Aż do dziś.

Wibracja telefonu wyrwała go z zadumy nad własnym losem, który sam sobie zgotował. Och, wiedział doskonale, że to była jego wina, nie mógł jej zwalić na nikogo innego. Nawet nie chciał. Miał wrażenie, że zasłużył na to, poddając się wtedy, kiedy powinien walczyć. Kara i tak wydawała się niewspółmierna do winy. Gdy urządzenie w jego kieszeni zadrżało kolejny raz, przymknął oczy starając się na nowo odciąć od wszystkich bodźców z zewnątrz. Nie miał zamiaru odbierać, ignorował wiadomości i połączenia już od dłuższego czasu. Od momentu trzaśnięcia drzwiami domu, jeśli miał być dokładny. Wiedział, kto dzwoni i był pewny, że nie była to osoba, z którą chciałby w tym momencie rozmawiać. W niebie nie mają komórek, to raz. A dwa, na połączenie od drugiej osoby nie miał co liczyć, nawet nie chodziło o to, że był pesymistą. To po prostu chłodny realizm. Nadzieja umarła już dawno.

Z czystej ciekawości wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni i przez chwilę ważył w dłoni. Ekran rozbłysł, sygnalizując nadejście kolejnej wiadomości, którą zignorował. Ilość nieodebranych połączeń i smsów była przerażająca, nawet jak na fakt, że po prostu chcą go znaleźć i na powrót pomóc wrócić do klatki. Prychnął. Gdyby nie to, że wiedział lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że coś się stało. Znał te zagrywki jak własną kieszeń. To, że był zamknięty w klatce nie znaczyło, że nie widział, co działo się wokół niego, a widział za dużo. Zdrętwiałymi palcami odblokował ekran i zmarszczył brwi czując kolejne wibracje. Mogliby dać mu spokój. Wstał, czując jak zdrętwiałe mięśnie protestują na ten szybki ruch i powoli ruszył w kierunku czarnej rzeki, w której odbijały się ostatnie światła miasta. Poślizgnął się dwa razy na schodkach prowadzących w dół podwyższenia, na którym znajdowała się choinka, ale jakimś cudem uniknął bliskiego spotkania z twardym podłożem. Stanął przy murku oddzielającym chodnik od nurtu, opierając o niego łokcie i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył w ciemną otchłań przed nim. Telefon ciążył mu w dłoni przez cały czas. Nawet wtedy, gdy w ostatnim przejawie zdrowego rozsądku, skostniałymi palcami wydłubywał kartę pamięci zawierającą wszystko to, co było mu bliskie. Tuż po tym pozwolił, aby złość i pragnienie wolności przejęło nad nim władzę.

Cichy plusk mógłby pozostać niezauważony, jednak w jego uszach brzmiał jak marsz ku wolności, zerwany łańcuch. Zaśmiał się radosnym i głośnym śmiechem, który odbijał się od zamkniętych, drewnianych budek. Oderwał się od murku i wyrzucając ręce na boki kręcił się wokół własnej osi niczym małe dziecko, pozwalając, aby płatki śniegu wpadały do otwartych, roześmianych ust. Świat zmienił się w wirującą, barwną karuzelę, z której nie chciał zsiadać. Nabierał w płuca kolejne hausty wolności, która smakowała jak nocne powietrze. Po chwili opadł na zaśnieżony chodnik, zwracając twarz w stronę wciąż dostojnie świecącej choinki. Czuł jak jego wilgotne do tej pory spodnie, nasiąkają wodą, mrożąc i tak chłodną skórę. Nie przejmował się tym, czując jak klatka, która więziła go przez długie miesiące, pęka i rozpada się. Mógł usłyszeć brzęk upadających elementów odbijający się echem w jego umyśle, który w końcu był wolny. Smakował tą wolność na języku, rozkoszował się nią, napełniając płuca rześkim powietrzem. A jednocześnie czuł jak ciężar ostatnich lat opada mu na ramiona niczym ciężki szal.

Coś przysłoniło mu migoczące światełka tworzące abstrakcyjną choinkę, jedynego świadka jego małego odrodzenia. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, myśląc o tym, że przeżył swoje małe katharsis właśnie przy tym drzewku, pozwalając, by jego myśli uciekły w stronę mamy. Na chwilę pławił się w jej dumnym uśmiechu, jednocześnie mrużąc oczy na ciemną sylwetkę, która zbliżała się do niego otoczona białą, prawie magiczną poświatą. Tęsknota zakuła go w serce, bo naprawdę przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że była to jego mama zesłana na ziemię w formie anioła, by pokazać mu, że robi dobrze. Jakkolwiek abstrakcyjnie to brzmiało, biorąc pod uwagę, że Louis wcale nie był specjalnie religijny. Co nie przeszkadzało mu w stwierdzeniu, że mimo wszystko prędzej pojawiłby się przy nim sam Lucyfer niż jakikolwiek boży sługa.

I nawet jeśli jego myśli zaczęły się plątać z powodu wychłodzenia organizmu, to nie przejmował się tym, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że odpokutuje to katarem. W najlepszym wypadku. Siedział dalej w przesiąkniętych, lekko zamarzniętych ubraniach, nurzając dłonie w śniegu i pozwalając im kreślić rozmaite wzory, jednocześnie z uwagą obserwując postać, która przystanęła kilka kroków od niego. I po prostu stała. Czuł się obserwowany, to nieprzyjemne mrowienie w karku było tego dowodem. Nie widział twarzy nieznajomego – nie wiedział, dlaczego założył, że był to mężczyzna, kobiety też mogą być wysokie i postawne, ale to zdecydowanie był mężczyzna, – przez co nie mógł odpowiedzieć równie irytującym spojrzeniem. To nie działało, gdy nie widziało się drugiej twarzy, a on jej nie widział z powodu światła bijącego od choinki, która wciąż znajdowała się za plecami obserwującego go osobnika. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie się na niego gapili.

\- Nie gap się. – Próbował warknąć i prawie mu wyszło gdyby nie to, że jego głos przypominał raczej szept. Słaby, zachrypnięty szept osoby, która spędziła zbyt dużo czasu na zimnie. Miał to gdzieś.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą. – Louis nie spodziewał się, że postać mu odpowie. Szczerze to miał nadzieję, że po prostu sobie pójdzie, zostawiając go w spokoju. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się usłyszeć właśnie tego głosu. Zrzucił to na omamy spowodowane zimnem, wychłodzeniem organizmu, hipotermią, czymkolwiek, bo to do cholery nie było możliwe. Kiedy mężczyzna zbliżył się jeszcze trochę, wchodząc w niewielki okrąg rdzawego światła rzucanego przez latarnię, przez co jego twarz była doskonale widoczna, Tomlinson wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, po czym wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

\- Ja pierdolę. Mam omamy, ile ja tu już siedzę? – Parsknął, przeszukując kieszenie dopóki nie uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – A fakt, nie mogę sprawdzić godziny, bo mój telefon leży gdzieś na dnie rzeki. – Znów się zaśmiał i z trudem podniósł się i stanął na odrobinę chwiejnych nogach. To nie tak, że prawie nie czuł stóp, kto zwracałby na to uwagę, przeżywając najpierw katharsis a później mając halucynacje. Stopy mogły poczekać. – Fajne te zwidy. Serio, gdyby to nie byłoby niemożliwe to bym uwierzył, że to rzeczywistość – mamrotał do siebie, przechylając głowę w lewo. - Jak herbatę kocham, musi być ze mną źle, bo widzę Stylesa. W Londynie. Mniej niż trzy metry ode mnie.

\- Nie jestem halucynacją. Przestań się wydurniać.

\- Nie jesteś?

\- Nie, nie jestem. Możesz przestać zachowywać się jak nienormalny?

\- Informacja z ostatniej chwili. Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem normalny.

\- Za co... - Mężczyzna przed nim potrząsnął głową, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i patrząc na Louisa ostro. – Jak już skończyłeś, możemy iść?

\- Nigdzie nie idę, mi się tu podoba. – Nie miał ochoty opuszczać swojego spokojnego zakątka. Choinka wciąż pięknie błyszczała, płatki śniegu wirowały, a on czuł się dobrze. Tak dobrze jak można czuć się po kilku godzinach spędzonych na mrozie. A przynajmniej podejrzewał, że minęło kilka godzin. Nie mógł tego sprawdzić, nie miał zegarka.

\- Przestań Louis. – Teraz był już pewny, że mężczyzna stojący przed nim nie jest tylko przywidzeniem. Nikt nie wypowiadał jego imienia w taki sposób, w jaki robił to Harry. Tomlinson zamknął na chwilę oczy, pozwalając sobie odtwarzać to w swojej głowie w kółko, niczym zapętloną piosenkę. – Jest zimno, zaczynasz świrować, zaraz zemdlejesz. Po prostu chodź.

\- Nie jesteś halucynacją – mruknął. Czuł, że cały drży i miał wrażenie, że nie tylko z zimna.

\- Przecież mówiłem. Nie wygłupiaj się i chodź do samochodu.

\- Co tutaj robisz? Ostatni raz jak sprawdzałem, prowadziłeś program James'a w LA, a o ile się nie mylę, było to wczoraj.

\- Aktualnie zamarzam, czekając aż taki jeden idiota pójdzie po rozum do głowy. – Widząc jednak, że jego odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowała szatyna, westchnął kręcąc głową po raz kolejny. – Istnieją samoloty kretynie.

\- W ciągu dziesięciu minut obraziłeś mnie trzy razy i naprawdę sądzisz, że gdziekolwiek z tobą pojadę? – Spytał Louis, krzywiąc się na słabość swojego głosu. Splótł ramiona na piersi, żeby pokazać swoje niezadowolenie. I żeby zatrzymać trochę ciepła, które zdawało się ulatywać z niego znacznie szybciej niż wcześniej. Albo po prostu nie zwracał na to uwagi zanim nie pojawił się dawny kolega z zespołu. – Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?

\- Nie możemy porozmawiać o tym w samochodzie? – Jęknął Harry, a widząc minę szatyna westchnął ciężko, hamując cisnący się na usta uśmiech. Miał przed sobą osobę, która zniknęła dwa lata temu, zastąpiona nieczułą marionetką i naprawdę się z tego cieszył. – Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Ale weź przynajmniej mój płaszcz, bo zaraz zejdziesz.

\- Nie pogardzę – prychnął nonszalancko Louis, a przynajmniej starał się, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Ignorował fakt, że jego dłoń trzęsła się za bardzo, gdy sięgał po gruby, wełniany materiał, od którego wciąż biło ciepło drugiego ciała i delikatny, znajomy zapach. Wcale się nim nie zaciągnął, gdy zarzucał płaszcz na swoje ramiona, prychając chwilę później na długość rękawów, z których wystawały tylko końce jego palców. Ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę przed sobą, unosząc wyczekująco brew i jednocześnie starał się nie zostać przyłapanym na zbytnim gapieniu się. – No dalej, nawijaj Styles.

\- Twoja dziewczyna postawiła na nogi wszystkich. – Tylko Harry wiedział, jak wiele wysiłku włożył w to, by jego głos brzmiał tak obojętnie jak to możliwe. I udało mu się, z czego był dumny. Nie chciał pokazać po sobie czegokolwiek, co mogłoby być wykorzystane przeciw niemu. Nie tym razem. – Dostałem telefon od Nialla zaraz po tym jak wylądowałem. A znalezienie cię wcale nie było takie trudne. – Wzruszył ramionami, które już pokryły się gęsią skórką.

\- I to ja jestem nienormalny... - Potrząsnął głową, po czym zatoczył dłonią koło, zaczynając od HMS Belfast zmienionego w muzeum na Tower Bridge kończąc. Nie było nikogo oprócz nich dwóch i wirujących płatków śniegu. – Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, znalezienie mnie nie było też takie łatwe, skoro nikt wcześniej się tutaj nie pojawił. – Z premedytacją zignorował część o dziewczynie, bo naprawdę nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie, kiedy miał przed sobą kogoś, kogo nie widział od roku. Zielone oczy jego rozmówcy rozbłysły na krótką chwilę, jednak powróciły do swojego obojętnego wyrazu tak szybko, że Louis był pewny, że ma zwidy.

\- Być może miałem szczęście. – Głos Harry'ego zadrżał lekko, gdy silny podmuch wiatru zatrząsł jego ciałem. – Możemy już iść? Jest naprawdę zimno.

Dopiero teraz Tomlinson zauważył, że młodszy mężczyzna stoi przed nim w jednej z tych fikuśnych koszul, które zdecydowanie nie nadawały się na angielską pogodę. Widział jak drży. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, teraz zadowolony z za długich rękawów. Wiedział, że gdyby odmówił przyjęcia płaszcza teraz oboje odmrażaliby sobie tyłki z materiałem leżącym między nimi, więc skinął głową, choć wcale nie chciał opuszczać tego miejsca. Jednak ulga i coś na kształt radości na twarzy bruneta wystarczyła, aby nie czuł się źle. Ruszył powolnym, nieco chwiejnym krokiem za młodszym chłopakiem, wciąż zaciskając dłonie w pięści i biorąc głębokie, uspokajające oddechy. Rzucił jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie choince, zastanawiając się czy była to właśnie ta najpiękniejsza, ta, przy której jego mama zatrzymałaby się zachwycona.

Nie był pewny. Ale dla niego była ważna.


	2. 2. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 3590_

**2.**

Ciepły nawiew skierowany na niego przyjemnie rozgrzewał zmarznięte ciało i rozplątywał myśli. Cichy szum wypełniał pojazd powoli sunący po londyńskich ulicach. Mieli rozmawiać, ale Louis nie odezwał się ani słowem, od kiedy usiadł na podgrzewanych siedzeniach swoimi mokrymi spodniami. Być może zniszczył właśnie tapicerkę drogiego samochodu, ale tak naprawdę niewiele go to obchodziło. Wciąż nie docierało do niego, że Harry siedział tylko kilka centymetrów od niego, że nie był to sen czy wytwór jego wyobraźni. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że była to prawda, a on nie wiedział jak się z tym czuł. Tak naprawdę niewiele wiedział, gdyż niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w mijane budynki, pozwalając myślom wędrować daleko w czasy, które wydawały się zbyt odległe, żeby były prawdziwe. A minęło przecież dopiero siedem lat.

Kątem oka obserwował chłopaka, który zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy, uparcie wpatrując się przed siebie i zaciskając usta w wąską linię, tylko po to, by nic nie powiedzieć. Louis nie pozwolił sobie na otwarte wpatrywanie się w jego profil, jednak wciąż uciekał do niego wzrokiem. Był prawdziwy, nie był wytworem jego wyobraźni. Naprawdę chciał się odezwać, zacząć rozmowę, dowiedzieć się skąd wiedział gdzie go znaleźć, ale było coś takiego w jego postaci, co go hamowało. Coś nieznajomego, co sprawiało, że nie był pewny, czy siedzi obok niego chłopak, którego jeszcze tak niedawno znał na wylot. Oczywiście, że wiedział, że ludzie się zmieniają, jednak nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że mogło to dotyczyć również Stylesa. Być może był egoistą, bo aż do teraz nie przeszło mu przez myśl, jak jego zmiana mogła odbić się na innych. A że to zrobiła w jakiś sposób był pewny, bo doskonały przykład siedział po jego prawej stronie, w niczym nie przypominając osoby, którą Louis zapamiętał.

Przełknął ślinę i przygryzł język, zmuszając się do pozostania cicho. Londyńskie ulice, pokryte warstwą białego puchu, wyglądały na zadziwiająco czyste, takie nie podobne do siebie. Zauważył to, zanim znów stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, na chwilę przenosząc się do dawnych lat. Dreszcz wyrwał go ze wspomnień. Mimo ogrzewania wciąż czuł się przemarznięty, chociaż jego ubranie wyschło już prawie zupełnie. Może poza spodniami, ale kto by się przejmował? Skupił wzrok na mijanych budynkach, które wyglądały podejrzanie znajomo. I wcale mu się to nie podobało. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który jeśli nawet poczuł na sobie jego świdrujący wzrok, dalej prowadził zupełnie niewzruszony. Ignorował go. Ignorował i wiózł lwom na pożarcie. Ukłucie rozczarowania nie było przyjemne, ale czego innego mógł oczekiwać po takim czasie.

\- Zatrzymaj się - warknął względnie spokojnie. Jeśli warczenie mogło być w jakimkolwiek stopniu spokojne. Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, przez co zacisnął zęby, nie odrywając wzroku od zbyt idealnego profilu chłopaka obok. Podjął ostatnią próbę, widząc, że zbliżają się do skrzyżowania, na którym światło właśnie zmieniło się na czerwone. Nie miał dużo czasu. - Powiedziałem, żebyś się zatrzymał Styles.

Brak reakcji spowodował falę złości, która przepłynęła przez niego, rozgrzewając i dodając sił. Nie pozwoli wtrącić się do klatki po raz kolejny. Jego wolność była zbyt krucha, by mógł stawić czoło bandzie manipulacyjnych gnid czekających na niego u niego w mieszkaniu. Och, był pewien, że czekali, ale nie da im tej satysfakcji. Jeszcze nie teraz. Błyskawicznie zrzucił z ramion płaszcz, ostatni raz zaciągając się przyjemnym, kojącym zapachem, odpiął pas i po prostu wyszedł ze stojącego na światłach samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami. Mocno. Zadrżał na nagłą zmianę temperatury i poślizgnął się, wchodząc na ośnieżony chodnik, ale nie odwrócił się. Wciągnął ostre, mroźne powietrze do płuc, starając się uspokoić. Niewiele to pomogło. Oddałby królestwo za papierosa. Wbił dłonie w kieszenie bluzy, mając złudną nadzieję, że jednak znajduje się tam zapomniana paczka albo chociaż jakiś złamany papieros, ale jedyne co znalazł to karta pamięci, na której zacisnął palce. Musiał obejść się bez palenia.

Ruszył chodnikiem w przeciwnym kierunku niż ten, w którym wiózł go brunet. Nawet nie spytał go o zdanie, po prostu z góry założył, że należy odwieźć Louisa do domu. A Tomlinson wcale nie chciał tam wracać. Nie że nigdy, ale na pewno nie dzisiaj i przez kilka następnych dni. A może nawet tygodni. Góra miesięcy. Kiedyś wróci. Jednak w tym momencie nie miał takiego zamiaru, a na szczęście nieudana próba Stylesa wytrąciła go z równowagi. Miał cichutką nadzieję, że jednak znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć albo przynajmniej liczyć się z jego zdaniem, ale nie. Przecież byłoby zbyt pięknie. Za prosto. I dlatego był zły. Wciąż czuł napędzające ciepło, ale jednocześnie było mu po ludzku przykro. Chociaż gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że nie powinien spodziewać się niczego innego. Zasłużył na takie traktowanie.

Warknął cicho, ślizgając się na śniegu, gdy przechodził na drugą stronę ulicy. Dziękował w duchu, że wciąż była noc, co prawda powoli ustępująca miejsca mroźnemu porankowi, ale wciąż noc, i nikt nie był świadkiem jego chwiejnych kroków. Mętnie pamiętał, że gdzieś w pobliżu znajdowała się stacja metra i miał nadzieję, że zmierzał w dobrym kierunku. Poruszanie się po mieście samochodem, taksówkami lub z szoferem było wygodne i miało dużo więcej plusów niż minusów, ale jednocześnie sprawiało, że transport publiczny stawał się czarną magią. Przystanął na chwilę, rozglądając się po oblepionych śniegiem budynkach, szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki. Nic nie znalazł ale za to, gdy ruszył dalej przed siebie, jego myśli uciekły do wspomnień zakopanych pod grubą pierzyną zapomnienia i nieważnych spraw. Do czasów, gdy karta Oyster zawsze znajdowała się w jego kieszeni, a oni wykorzystywali wszystkie wolne chwile na gubienie się wśród londyńskich ulic. Małe kawiarnie i rodzinne restauracje, które wtedy odwiedzali, delektując się herbatą, domowymi wypiekami i tradycyjnymi daniami przygotowanymi według starych przepisów niezmiennie od lat. To była ich słodka rutyna, na którą czekali z utęsknieniem, wysupłując z zabieganych dni choćby kilka godzin. Beztroskie czasy, które zniknęły, gdy padły na nich światła sławy, obdzierając z prywatności. Czasem jeszcze starali się wymykać, jednak z każdym mijającym dniem było coraz trudniej. W końcu zrezygnowali, zbyt zmęczeni.

A może to on był zmęczony? Może to właśnie wtedy wszystko się tak naprawdę zaczęło, w tłumie piszczących fanek, które dorwały ich w ciągu jednego z takich wypadów? Może właśnie wtedy poczuł, że nie da rady, że musi się wycofać? Jak teraz na to patrzył to wydawało się to prawdopodobne, nawet bardzo. Wtedy się poddał, przerzucił na samochód i szoferów. Teraz widział, jaki był słaby. Niall do tej pory wybierał metro zawsze, gdy mógł, nie przejmując się niczym. Wtedy nazywał go głupcem niepotrzebnie się narażającym, jednak teraz wiedział, że przemawiała przez niego zazdrość. Zazdrościł Irlandczykowi odwagi, której sam nie miał. To było pierwsze ustępstwo, pierwszy krok w stronę klatki. Tęsknota za dawnymi beztroskimi czasami była wielka. Chciał znów być beztroskim nastolatkiem buszującym z przyjaciółmi, z nim, po mieście i cieszącym się, gdy ktoś ich rozpoznał, a jednocześnie czerpiącym z wolności pełnymi garściami. Dlaczego musiało minąć tyle lat, by zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego strach i zmęczenie były tym, co wprawiło machinę w ruch? Dlaczego uświadomił to sobie, stojąc na skrzyżowaniu ulic w opornie budzącym się do życia Londynie, w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat otoczony przez wirujące płatki śniegu? Wplótł palce we włosy, ciągnąc za nie i patrząc w niebo, jakby mogło dać mu odpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania.

Podskoczył, gdy tuż obok niego zatrzymał się znany mu samochód, z którego wysiadł wkurzony chłopak. Widok zdenerwowanego Harry'ego zawsze wywoływał w nim sprzeczne uczucia. Na początku ich znajomości z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech, bo brunet złoszcząc się wyglądał jak mały, prychający kociak. Ale to działo się tylko na samym starcie, kiedy wszystko było dobrze. Później złość Stylesa wprawiała go w poczucie winy i chęć zgarnięcia go w swoje ramiona, żeby osłonić przed całym złem świata. Bo nauczył się wtedy, że chłopak złością maskuje ból i smutek. Widział to zawsze w jego oczach i jako jedyny wiedział jak się zachować, chociaż momentami bawił się z nim, wyprowadzając jeszcze bardziej z równowagi. Wciąż był słodki, ale słodycz zniknęła z biegiem czasu. Wtedy też takie chwile, gdy brwi marszczyły się nad zielonymi, ciskającymi błyskawice oczami, były dla niego sygnałem do odwrotu, mimo wszechogarniającej chęci przytulenia go. Złość Harry'ego działała na niego dziwnie nawet wtedy, gdy siedział zamknięty w swojej klatce, jako postronny obserwator. Zazwyczaj wtedy próbował się wyrwać, ale kiedy w końcu mu się udawało było za późno. A później złość zniknęła zastąpiona obojętnością i smutnym uśmiechem. I tylko te oczy, zielone, niezwykłe oczy, ciskały piorunami.

\- Tomlinson do cholery, słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię? - Szarpnięcie za ramię wyrwało go ze wspomnień, dość brutalnie sprowadzając z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Nie - odpowiedział, odsuwając się odrobinę. Nie ze strachu, wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi, po prostu chciał móc obserwować te wzburzone oczy i całą paletę emocji malujących się na jego twarzy. Maska zakrywająca uczucia gdzieś zniknęła. I Louis naprawdę czerpał chorą przyjemność z oglądana spektaklu. Tak, lubił te zmarszczone brwi, które zdawały się żyć własnym życiem, czerwone policzki i oczy, w których szalała burza.

\- Cholera Louis... - Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Potarł oczy dłońmi, odganiając zmęczenie i wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając się. Nie mógł wyładowywać się na szatynie, nawet jeśli on był powodem jego złości. To do niczego nie prowadziło. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty robisz?

\- Aktualnie? Stoję - prychnął, uśmiechając się lekko na zirytowane warknięcie, które wyrwało się z gardła Stylesa. Uwielbiał go prowokować. Kiedyś.

\- Przestań - uciął ostrzej niż zamierzał. Kolejny głęboki wdech pozwolił mu się opanować. Chociaż gdzieś w głębi siebie skakał z radości. To było takie znajome, a jednocześnie tak odległe. - Bądź choć przez chwilę poważny i powiedz mi, co ty wyprawiasz, bo naprawdę nie wiem, co się dzieje.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu aktualnie stoję. A tak ogólnie to sobie idę jak najdalej stąd - odpowiedział lakonicznie. Wciąż nie był pewny, co zamierza zrobić Harry, więc nie miał zamiaru wyjaśniać za dużo. Czasami lepiej zachować dla siebie niektóre tajemnice.

\- A gdzie niby jest to „jak najdalej stąd"? - Zrobił palcami znak cudzysłowu, w oczach Louisa wyglądając zdecydowanie zbyt uroczo, by powstrzymał śmiech. - I z czego się śmiejesz?

\- Z ciebie Harry, śmieję się z ciebie. - Otarł nieistniejące łzy, racząc zielonookiego rozbawionym spojrzeniem na widok jego niezadowolonej miny. Naprawdę rozbawionym. Sam mógł poczuć, że w jego oczach pojawiły się psotne iskierki, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. I przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że Styles również je zauważył, bo zachłysnął się powietrzem, co było nawet zabawne. - Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie to nie wiem gdzie. - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie chce się udać, jego możliwości również nie były zbyt szerokie, skoro w kieszeniach miał tylko kartę pamięci. Ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. - Byle dalej stąd.

Niebo zaczynało przybierać lekko szarą barwę, która wypierała pomarańcz. Poranek wkraczał nad Londyn, obwieszczając nowy dzień, a oni stali na chodniku w ciszy, pogrążeni w swoich myślach. To znaczy, Harry próbował sobie wszystko poukładać, co nie było wcale takie proste, bo posiadał jedynie niewielkie elementy puzzli, a jak wiadomo bez wszystkich kawałków ciężko było zobaczyć pełny obraz. Louis natomiast perfidnie wykorzystywał okazję by przyjrzeć się lepiej koledze z zespołu, którego miał okazję oglądać jedynie w Internecie. Porównywał to, co widział, z tym co pamiętał, starając się wychwycić wszystkie zmiany. Nie chciał przegapić ani jednej, ale mimowolnie wciąż wracał do krótkich włosów będących w tym momencie istnym bałaganem loków z wplecionymi gdzieniegdzie płatkami śniegu. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości zamajaczyło wspomnienie z rodzinnego domu i jego mama wyrażająca swoją opinię na temat właśnie włosów Harry'ego, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, o czym wtedy dokładnie rozmawiali. Frustrujące jak pamięć potrafi być wybiórcza.

\- Znów mnie nie słuchasz...

\- No masz mnie. Co tym razem? - Powinien zawstydzić się, gdyż po raz kolejny się wyłączył, na dodatek wpatrując się w chłopaka przed sobą. Był prawie pewny, że wyglądał jak jakiś maniak.

\- Wsiadaj do samochodu.

\- Oho! Patrzcie go, jaki władczy się zrobił - zakpił, wpychając dłonie głębiej w kieszenie bluzy. Było mu cholernie zimno i przystałby z marszu na propozycję Harry'ego byleby tylko się ogrzać, ale nie ufał mu. Wiedział doskonale, że jeśli chłopak postanowi zawieźć go do domu, to nie będzie miał kolejnej szansy na ucieczkę, bo ten nie zapomni o zablokowaniu drzwi. - Podziękuję. Nigdzie z tobą nie jadę.

\- Przestań się wygłupiać i wsiadaj - westchnął Styles, będąc już na skraju. Był zmęczony, głodny, potrzebował prysznica, ale zamiast smacznie spać w swoim mieszkaniu, użerał się na mrozie z Tomlinsonem. Dlaczego w ogóle zareagował na rozgorączkowany telefon od Horana? Wiedział doskonale, dlaczego to zrobił, spychając na bok wszystkie swoje potrzeby, ale nigdy nie przyzna się do tego głośno. Wystarczyło, że ta świadomość zabijała go kawałek po kawałeczku. - Louis - mruknął, patrząc na zaciętą minę szatyna. Wiedział, że był uparty i nieufny. Wiedział też, co zrobić, aby go przekonać, ale wciąż miał opory. Ostatnim razem, gdy próbował, nie skończyło się to dla niego miło. Wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie na to wspomnienie i postanowił spróbować czegoś innego. Wolał nie ryzykować. - Nie zawiozę cię do twojego domu.

\- Nie? - Louis uniósł brwi zaintrygowany. Naprawdę miał ochotę wsiąść do ciepłego wnętrza samochodu jak najszybciej, ale potrzebował zapewnienia. Musiał być pewny, że Harry nie zmusi go do powrotu.

\- Nie. Pojedziemy na kawę, a później sam zdecydujesz... - Potarł oczy, czując jakby miał w nich piasek zmieszany z solą. Był naprawdę wykończony.

\- Do Starbucksa?

\- Jeśli tylko znajdziemy jakiś otwarty to tak, niech będzie Starbucks.

\- Świetnie! Jedźmy więc. - Szatyn klasnął w dłonie, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na pieczące uczucie i wpakował się do pojazdu, od razu podkręcając ogrzewanie na maksa.

\- Jesteś takim kretynem. Naprawdę czekałeś aż potwierdzę na głos, że nie zawiozę cię do domu? Za kogo mnie masz? - Warknął Harry, wsiadając na miejsce kierowcy i ruszając przed siebie. Jednocześnie wstukiwał w nawigacje kawiarnię, którą chcieli odwiedzić, szukając tej otwartej. Znalazł jedną. Po drugiej stronie miasta. Oczywiście. - Cholera...

\- Wiem, że zawsze dotrzymujesz słowa, więc tak, musiałem to usłyszeć. I przestań mnie obrażać, bo wciąż mogę wysiąść.

\- Może to byłoby najlepsze wyjście... - mruknął w odpowiedzi brunet, mrugając zawzięcie powiekami, starając się odgonić zmęczenie. Powoli przestawał kontaktować, działając na autopilocie.

\- Och skoro tak sądzisz. Zatrzymaj się, chyba, że mam wysiadać w biegu. - Louis naprawdę uwielbiał drażnić się z młodszym mężczyzną. Czuł się wtedy jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakby wciąż byli tymi samymi nastolatkami. Zapominał o całej reszcie, ciesząc się, że wciąż potrafi go doprowadzić do szału zaledwie kilkoma słowami.

\- Do jasnej cholery, Louis! - Tomlinson naprawdę lubił to jak brzmiało jego imie wypowiadane głosem Harry'ego. - Siedź na tyłku kretynie, bo jak nie to tak cię spiorę, że przez tydzień nie siądziesz. Nie będę latał za tobą po Londynie, bo postanowiłeś odstawiać przedstawienie godne Drama Queen. I ani się waż robić jakieś przytyki do tego, co powiedziałem. - Styles przerwał nabierając powietrza głęboko do płuc i przytrzymując je tam przez chwilę. - I najlepiej nic nie mów. Muszę się skupić, bo nie chcę mieć cię na sumieniu.

\- Niech będzie. - Louis doskonale widział jak zmęczony był chłopak i nawet przez chwilę poczuł się źle, że nie zaproponował pierwszej lepszej knajpki, ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że chciał być jak najdalej od swojego domu, a dziwnym trafem jedyny Starbucks otwarty o tak wczesnej porze znajdował się z drugiej strony miasta. Wcale nie zrobił tego specjalnie. W ogóle. Postanowił przemilczeć ten wybuch, choć naprawdę miał ochotę skomentować. Ogromną ochotę.

Nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, nawet gdy parkowali przed kawiarnią, której pracownicy nie mieli zbyt wesołych min na ich widok, ale przygotowali dwie kawy bez szemrania. Tomlinson skorzystał z oferty świątecznej i już po chwili delektował się swoją Eggnog Latte, mrucząc z przyjemności, podczas gdy Harry zamówił od razu dwie podwójne duże czarne, z czego jedną wypił duszkiem zanim doszli do stolika. Usiedli po przeciwnych stronach i po prostu wpatrywali się w sypiący za oknem śnieg, a przynajmniej Tomlinson to robił, bo Styles walczył z ogarniającym go zmęczeniem, sącząc drugi napój.

\- Musisz być zmęczony - mruknął szatyn, nie odrywając spojrzenia od wirujących w porannym powietrzu płatków.

\- No co ty nie powiesz Sherlocku. - Nie mógł się powstrzymać od warknięcia, szczególnie, że od zawsze irytowało go, gdy ktoś na niego nie patrzył podczas rozmowy. Bo to chyba właśnie robili. - Prawie dwanaście godzin lotu z LA, a ja zamiast spać, latam po mieście za obrażonym gówniarzem. - Czy starał się sprowokować Louisa? Jak najbardziej, ale widząc malujący się na twarzy towarzysza delikatny uśmiech wiedział, że poległ z kretesem. Nie docierało do niego, być może przez zmęczenie, że chłopak przed nim przypominał bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich lat, tą osobę, którą poznał i spędził najlepsze chwile swojego życia. I najgorsze też.

\- Jestem starszy - parsknął Tomlinson, upijając kolejny łyk słodkiego napoju. Wolałby herbatę, taką z odrobiną mleka, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że w sieciowych kawiarniach lepiej jej nie zamawiać. Od zawsze zastanawiało go jak można zepsuć coś tak prostego, ale w dalszym ciągu nie mógł znaleźć logicznego wytłumaczenia. - Nie powinieneś pić tyle kawy, bo ci pikawa wysiądzie - rzucił, odwracając wzrok od śnieżynek na zewnątrz i wbijając go w młodszego chłopaka.

\- Jakby cię to obchodziło... I skoro jesteś starszy to zachowuj się jak osoba dorosła a nie jak dzieciak.

\- Cóż, chyba właśnie to robię.

\- Jakoś nie widać - sarknął Harry i tym razem to on zapatrzył się w spadające z nieba płatki. Nigdy nie przyzna, że nie mógł dłużej utrzymać spojrzenia niebieskich tęczówek. Bystrych, błyszczących i tak znajomych, że aż bolało.

\- Kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę - rzucił lekko Louis, uśmiechając się szerzej. Bo mimo wszystko brunet wciąż nie potrafił wytrzymać jego spojrzenia. Mimo wszystkich minionych miesięcy. Dopił swoją kawę i wstał z krzesła, poprawiając bluzę. Nie kłopotał się wyrzucaniem kubka, kawiarnia wciąż była pusta, więc pracownicy się nie przemęczą, sprzątając go za niego. - Miło cię było zobaczyć Harry. I dziękuję za kawę. - Ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku drzwi. Wcale nie uciekał od odpowiedzi i od rozmowy, na którą sam nalegał. Nie, Louis Tomlinson nie ucieka, on się po prostu taktycznie wycofuje. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na powrót do swojego domu. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. Jeszcze nie.

Wyszedł z lokalu, od razu czując chłód przenikający przez ubranie. Nie przeszkadzało mu ani to, ani płatki śniegu osiadające na jego włosach, kiedy ruszył przed siebie, tak naprawdę bez żadnego celu. Nie potrzebował go w tej chwili. Tak naprawdę była tylko jedna rzecz, której potrzebował, ale nie śmiał o niej nawet myśleć. To było zbyt nierealne. Zupełnie jak marzenia, które nigdy się nie spełnią, więc wegetują gdzieś na skraju umysłu, odzywając się jedynie od czasu do czasu. I psując humor. Dlatego nie będzie o tym rozmyślał. Zamiast tego zaczął liczyć kroki, ot tak, żeby się czymś zająć, ale zanim zdążył dojść chociaż do pięćdziesięciu, poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, która stanowczo zatrzymała go w miejscu. Ciepło bijące od niej było doskonale wyczuwalne. Miłe i przyjemne.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty znowu wyprawiasz? Dokąd idziesz? - Głos Harry'ego był przepełniony złością, ale mimo wszystko potrafił wychwycić w nim nuty zmartwienia. Ale pewnie mu się wydawało. Na pewno mu się wydawało, bo czasy, kiedy brunet się o niego martwił minęły dawno temu. - Louis. - I znów jego imię wypowiedziane w ten charakterystyczny sposób, którego nie mógł zignorować.

\- Nie wiem gdzie idę - mruknął zgodnie z prawdą. Nie wiedział, ale nie potrzebował tej wiedzy do szczęścia.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? - Harry był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, albo po prostu zmęczenie zaćmiło mu umysł do tego stopnia, że nie ogarniał już niczego. Co było bardzo prawdopodobne, zbyt wiele godzin bez snu mogło przecież mieć taki skutek uboczny.

\- Po prostu nie wiem. Byle dalej od...

\- Ode mnie? - Przerwał mu, na co Louis skrzywił się i odwrócił do chłopaka przodem, przy okazji pozbywając się ciepłej dłoni z ramienia. Jego skóra wciąż mrowiła w tamtym miejscu, jeszcze przez moment pamiętając o przyjemnym ciężarze.

\- Nie od ciebie tępaku. Nie od ciebie... - szepnął cofając się o krok. - Po prostu idę. - Kolejny krok w tył, jednak tym razem brunet wykonał jeden do przodu.

\- Jedyne miejsce, do jakiego możesz w tej chwili iść to mój dom.

\- Twój dom? - To było ciekawe. Na tyle, że zaprzestał cofania się. Przekrzywił głowę, skanując dokładnie twarz Stylesa w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś podstępu. Nic podobnego nie zauważył, ale to wcale nic nie znaczyło. Nie ufał ludziom, już nie.

\- Tak, mój dom. Jestem cholernie zmęczony i mam wrażenie, że ty też. I zrozumiałem przekaz. Nie chcesz wracać do siebie, więc pojedziemy do mnie. - Uniósł palec, widząc jak starszy chłopak chce zaprotestować. - Bez dyskusji.

\- Nie. - Nie wiedział, czemu się nie zgodził. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, aby to zrobił. I chyba właśnie, dlatego odmówił. Musiał mieć czysty umysł, a przy Harry'm nie mógł się skupić. Co z jednej strony było zabawne. Tyle lat, a on wciąż reagował tak samo. Zupełnie jakby jego ciało i umysł nigdy nie zapomniały.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do przerzucenia cię przez ramię jak worka ziemniaków i zaciągnięcia tam siłą.

\- Nie odważysz się... Nigdzie nie... - Zanim mógł skończyć poczuł jak jego przemoczone buty odrywają się od podłoża a on sam znajduje się do góry nogami z policzkiem przyciśniętym do ciepłych pleców odzianych w czarny płaszcz. - Puść mnie natychmiast!

\- Skoro zachowujesz się jak dziecko to będę traktować cię jak dziecko. - Było jedynym, co usłyszał, zanim nie zaczęli kierować się w stronę samochodu.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, powstrzymując się od komentarza. I od uśmiechu. Bo wbrew pozorom to było zabawne. Był niesiony niczym worek ziemniaków, przez swojego byłego przyjaciela, a płatki śniegu tańczyły na wietrze niczym niewzruszone. I jeśli zaciągał się zapachem chłopaka zanim dotarli do samochodu, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.


	3. 3. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 3685_

**3.**

 

Budzenie się w obcym miejscu nigdy nie jest przyjemne. Nigdy, bo połączenie strachu i zdezorientowania nie może takie być. Mózg wciąż zasnuty mgiełką snu dłużej łączy fakty, przez co organizm zaczyna działać instynktownie i przełącza się na tryb obronny. A przynajmniej tak zawsze działo się, gdy Louis budził się w obcym miejscu. Po otworzeniu oczu i stwierdzeniu, że znajduje się w nieznanym pomieszczeniu automatycznie się spiął i usiadł, nie mogąc powstrzymać jęku na strzyknięcie karku. Zignorował ból rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Nie znalazł jej. To znaczy znalazł, ale już nie potrzebował, bo ogarniając wzrokiem miejsce, w którym się znalazł napotkał rozbawione zielone spojrzenie. To go w jakimś stopniu uspokoiło i również dobudziło, przez co zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pod kocami, które zsunęły się z niego miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Wprawiło go to w niemałą konsternację i zaczął zastanawiać się, co on tutaj robił. I gdzie do cholery było tu tutaj. Wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy i poranka wracały stopniowo, uderzały łagodnymi falami rozlewając się powoli po jego umyśle, ale żadne nie pomogło mu znaleźć odpowiedzi.

Rozejrzał się dokładniej celowo ignorując wwiercające się w jego głowę spojrzenie. Mieszkanie było niewielkie, naprawdę nieduże. Z miejsca, w którym siedział mógł zobaczyć jasną kuchnię, drzwi wyjściowe, półotwarte drzwi do łazienki i łóżko w sypialni tuż obok. I salon, w którym siedział. Tylko tyle. Domyślał się, że było to mieszkanie Harry'ego – bo gdzież indziej brunet siedziałby bez koszulki i w szarych dresach wyglądając jakby dopiero, co wstał – ale w żadnym wypadku się tego nie spodziewał. Wspomnienia ich dawnego apartamentu pojawiły się przed jego oczami, nowoczesne wnętrza otwarte przestrzenie i dużo miejsca. Nie pamiętał, kiedy był tam po raz ostatni, nawet nie był pewny czy wciąż posiada klucze. Jednak widząc jak teraz mieszka Styles coś ścisnęło go w środku. To miejsce było tak inne, tak różne od poprzedniego. Zupełnie jakby chłopak chciał się odciąć, zmienić otoczenie. Bolało, choć nie powinno.

\- Jak się tu znalazłem? – Spytał chrząkając, bo jego głos był o wiele bardziej zachrypnięty niż się spodziewał, a gardło przywodziło na myśl papier ścierny. Nie patrzył na Harry'ego, ulokował spojrzenie w świeczkach stojących na parapecie, bo naprawdę nie chciał, aby chłopak zobaczył coś, czego nie powinien w jego oczach. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to, że przyglądał się Harry'emu, gdy ten prowadził.

\- Zasnąłeś w samochodzie, więc cię przyniosłem. – Głos bruneta również był zachrypnięty, znajomy w uszach Louis'a. Tak brzmiał zawsze, gdy się budził i prosił go o kawę. Nie powinien o tym myśleć, nie teraz.

\- A moje ubrania?

\- Byłeś przemoczony i zmarznięty. Jeśli myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci w nich spać, to powinieneś porządnie walnąć się w łeb – warknął w odpowiedzi Harry. Wcale nie chciał zabrzmieć na zdenerwowanego, ale pytanie Tomlinsona wytrąciło go z równowagi. Może dopowiadał sobie rzeczy, których nie było, może wyobrażał sobie za dużo, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Działał instynktownie, atakował zanim ktoś inny by to zrobił.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – Louis zignorował uszczypliwy ton, przyznając chłopakowi rację. Spanie w mokrych, nasiąkniętych śniegiem ubraniach nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Szczególnie, że kanapa, na której siedział wykonana była z miękkiego, jasnego materiału. Przeniósł na chwilę spojrzenie na bruneta, szybko powracając jednak do kontemplowania świeczek i wciąż sypiącego na zewnątrz śniegu. Ciekawiło go, która może być godzina, ale z widoku za oknem nie mógł tego zgadnąć. Cisza po jego pytaniu przedłużała się, co wcale go nie dziwiło. Nie powinien go zadawać, wymsknęło się zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć i było za późno, aby się wycofać. Może nie, ale nie chciał tego robić. Był ciekawy odpowiedzi.

\- Robię, co? – Odezwał się wreszcie Harry, a Louis miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo to naprawdę brzmiało jakby nie rozumiał pytania.

\- Pomagasz mi, przygarniasz, przejmujesz się? Dlaczego? – Tym razem spojrzał na niego chcąc widzieć reakcję, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej. Obojętny wyraz twarzy nie zachwiał się ani na moment, chociaż zielone oczy skupione były na kubku parującej kawy, więc Louis nie mógł z nich nic wyczytać. Przez chwilę miał ochotę wstać, podejść do niego, chwycić za brodę i zmusić by spojrzał na niego, ale jedyne, co zrobił to zaciśnięcie dłoni na miękkim kocu.

\- Powinieneś powiadomić kogoś o tym, że z tobą w porządku. I nie chodzi mi o to byś wracał do domu czy mówił im gdzie jesteś, więc nawet nie zaczynaj. Po prostu sądzę, że twoja rodzina umiera ze strachu nie wiedząc, co się z tobą dzieje. – To było takie typowe dla Harry'ego. Zmiana tematu i uciekanie od niewygodnych odpowiedzi. Robił tak zawsze, od kiedy Louis pamiętał i nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na to. Chociaż nie sądził, żeby lekkie uniesienie jednego kącika ust można było uznać za uśmiech. – Zrobisz jak uważasz – kontynuował Styles wstając z wysokiego stołka barowego i odnosząc kubek do kuchni. Szatyn naprawdę próbował nie patrzeć się na jego nagie plecy, na mięśnie drgające pod gładką skórą, na nisko opuszczone spodnie odsłaniające wgłębienia tuż przy końcu kręgosłupa i bose stopy. Próbował, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od młodego mężczyzny przed nim. – Zaraz wychodzę, ale czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

I rzeczywiście po kilku minutach już go nie było, a Louis jeszcze przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi. Wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby nie jeden malutki szczegół. Te plecy. Te cholerne plecy, które wciąż pozostawały żywe przed jego oczami. Tak samo puste jak kilka lat temu, nieskalane tuszem. Musiał wyjść. Przytulne mieszkanie Styles'a przytłaczało go swoim ciepłem. Było tak różne od ich dawnego mieszkania. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał coś, co powinien już dawno. I ta świadomość sprawiła, że się dusił. Nie dosłownie, ale ciężar z jego ramion przeniósł się na pierś i za żadne skarby nie mógł nabrać porządnego oddechu. Wstał z kanapy, czując lekkie zawroty głowy, ale zignorował je, człapiąc do łazienki, gdzie przemył twarz zimną wodą. Niewiele pomogło. Ominął swoje odbicie w lustrze, wolał nie wiedzieć, jak żałośnie wygląda. Wystarczyło, że to czuł. Jego ubrania leżały złożone w kostkę przy grzejniku, pod którym suszyły się buty. Gdyby nie uścisk w gardle pewnie uśmiechnąłby się na to, ale nie mógł. Nie teraz, gdy jedyne, o czym myślał to wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Nawet przez moment nie czując się źle wszedł do sypialni Harry'ego i otworzył szafę, szukając czegoś, co mógłby założyć pod swoją bluzę. Sypiący za oknem śnieg dawał mu, jako takie pojęcie o temperaturze. Mógł udawać odpowiedzialnego. Stając na palcach sięgnął do najwyższej półki ściągając z niej zwykłą, czarną koszulkę z długimi rękawami. Musiało wystarczyć i na pewno było lepsze i cieplejsze od koszul wiszących w równym rządku. Nie ociągając się dłużej niż to konieczne ubrał się i wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.

Nie wiedział gdzie idzie, ale nie zdziwił się, gdy ujrzał przed sobą świąteczną choinkę. Ta była inna niż wczorajsza. Prawdziwa. Obwieszona białymi światełkami, które mimo tego, że był środek dnia, delikatnie błyszczały pośród ciemnozielonych gałęzi. Odgarnął śnieg z kawałka krawężnika i usiadł, wcześniej poprawiając kaptur. Przy Covent Garden zawsze było mnóstwo turystów i mieszkańców Londynu, którzy przegryzając ciastka z Ben's Cookies wykorzystywali czas na poszukiwanie prezentów. Schował dłonie w rękawy bluzy, zaciskając palce na miękkim materiale pożyczonej koszulki i zwiesił głowę między ramionami.

Czy naprawdę musiało minąć tyle czasu, żeby zorientował się, że wszystko, do czego dążył chcąc zapewnić mu szczęście było dokładnie tym, czego nie powinien robić? Siedem lat. Pięć, jeśli nie liczył ostatnich dwóch, a to i tak było bardzo dużo. Czy gdyby nie znalazł się w tym małym, przytulnym mieszkaniu nigdy by to do niego nie dotarło? Pewnie w końcu by zrozumiał, ale teraz, kiedy uderzyło to w niego z całą siłą, jakby ktoś wyssał z niego całe powietrze. Był taki ślepy. Od samego początku robił wszystko źle. Wielkie, nowoczesne mieszkanie było puste i zimne, bo większą wagę przywiązywał do tego, co posiada, niż do tego, kogo ma przy sobie. Teraz to widział. Dostał tym prosto w twarz.

Od kiedy tutaj dotarł nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Nie reagował na otaczający go gwar, na ulicznych artystów odgrywających swoje show tuż obok. To nie miało znaczenia. Nie, kiedy jego myśli wirowały wokół wszystkich sytuacji, w których dał ciała i skupiał się na rzeczach nieważnych zapominając o tej, która naprawdę się liczyła. Tych momentów było zdecydowanie za dużo. Klatka po klatce pokazywały się i znikały, sprawiając, że czuł się coraz gorzej. Oczywiście, że robił wiele dobrego używając do tego środków, które miał, ale gdy pomyślał ile razy zamiast usiąść z mamą przy herbacie i porozmawiać spokojnie o wszystkim i o niczym, wpadał do rodzinnego domu jak po ogień, zostawiając prezenty i znikając po chwili, robiło mu się słabo. Czuł żółć zbierającą się w ustach i torsje szarpiące jego ciałem. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Miał ochotę krzyczeć, wyrzucić z siebie całą złość na samego siebie, oczyścić się. Ale wciąż siedział nieruchomo, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Nie potrafił tego pojąć.

Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać wyprostował się delikatnie, na co zaprotestowały zmarznięte mięśnie. Zawiesił wzrok na drzewku przed sobą. Było potężne, ale jednocześnie nie przytłaczało ilością ozdób. Białe światełka, teraz pięknie lśniące w ciemności odbijałby się od nielicznych bombek i kokard. Minimalizm pozwalający grać pierwsze skrzypce matce naturze. Mniej czasem znaczyło więcej. Był takim idiotą. Sam zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę klatki, zgubił siebie i teraz, kiedy w końcu próbuje znaleźć właściwą drogę wszystkie błędy wracają. Musiał w końcu zacząć wyciągać z nich wnioski. Cholera, miał prawie dwadzieścia sześć lat, najwyższa pora.

Wyciągnął dłonie z rękawów pozwalając by chłodne płatki śniegu opadały na rozgrzaną skórę. Nie czuł zimna, choć jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Czuł się słabo, do tego stopnia, że nie widział żadnego sensu w próbie podniesienia się ze swojej pozycji, jeśli nie chciał zaliczyć bliskiego spotkania z chodnikiem. A nie chciał, chociaż może taki wstrząs pomógłby mu poukładać wszystko w całość? Nie, to nie było rozwiązanie. Chciał po prostu wrócić do pachnącego cynamonem mieszkania i opatulić się w miękki koc na wygodnej kanapie. Tylko tyle. Jednak jedynym, co mu pozostało to siedzenie, spoglądanie na choinkę i garstkę ludzi śpieszących się zapewne do baru bądź domu. I czekanie na cud. Bądź na kogoś, kto się nad nim zlituje i mu pomoże. Naprawdę nie był w stanie wstać. Oczywiście, że mógł ściągnąć kaptur, pokazać, kim jest i uzyskać natychmiastową pomoc i postęp głuchoty, ale to oznaczałoby również powrót do domu, a to nie było wskazane. Był zbyt rozchwiany, aby stawić im czoło. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Poza tym, był to całkiem interesujący eksperyment socjalny. Nikt nie interesował się młodym chłopakiem, który od kilku godzin – jak podejrzewał – siedział przed świątecznym drzewkiem tylko w dresach. Nikogo to nie obchodziło, bo był nudny, taki sam jak oni. Prychnął widząc jak bardzo miał rację pisząc jedną ze swoich piosenek, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jakim cudem została zatwierdzona, z resztą tak samo jak kolejna. Zgodzili się na wydanie ich pod warunkiem, że w wywiadach będzie mówił to, co mu każą, będzie postępować zgodnie ze scenariuszem. I robił to. Oczywiście, że tak. I chyba właśnie dzisiaj zrozumiał jeden z powodów, dlaczego nie walczył dostatecznie mocno o samego siebie. Jakkolwiek nie byłby on szlachetny i dobry, nigdy nie powinien pozwolić na to żeby stał się najważniejszy. Bo nie o to w życiu chodziło; nie o posiadanie a o dawanie. Nie na darmo mówiono, że ci, którzy posiadają najmniej są najszczęśliwsi, bo dają kawałek siebie każdemu, kto na to zasłużył.

Pamiętał, że rzucał się w klatce, odbijając od prętów i krzyczał. Cały czas krzyczał, gdy z każdym dniem coraz bardziej tracił samego siebie, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydostawał się poza jego głowę. Potem tylko milczał, ponuro obserwując wszystko, niczym ktoś, kto ogląda swoje życie, jako widz. Bohater historii siedzący w pierwszym rzędzie i niemogący zrobić nic, aby powstrzymać katastrofę. Tylko, że on mógł ją powstrzymać, ale się poddał, zbyt słaby. Teraz patrzył na spadające z ciemnego nieba płatki śniegu, które w jego oczach były tymi wszystkimi momentami, kiedy powinien zachować się inaczej, nie pozwolić sterować swoim życiem, postawić się. Walczyć do cholery. I słuchać, a nie tylko słyszeć. Widzieć, nie tylko patrzeć.

Było ich tak dużo, że zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Być może powodem było również zimno, które wydawało się, że przeniknęło prawie do kości. Albo to, że nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio coś zjadł. Co za różnica? Czym był mróz i głód w porównaniu do tego, co działo się w jego głowie? A działo się zdecydowanie za dużo. Miał wrażenie, że obwody niedługo nie wytrzymają obciążenia i po prostu się wyłączą. Ale nawet mimo tego nie mógł przestać myśleć i rozpamiętywać. Dlaczego zauważył tak późno ile osób zawiódł, dlaczego dopiero teraz widział te wszystkie rozczarowane spojrzenia, które przeplatały się z zadowolonymi, sztucznymi uśmiechami i słowami pochwały? Powinien był wykorzystać chwile świadomości i wolności lepiej. Kilka piosenek nie było żadnym osiągnięciem. Teraz to wiedział. Teraz, kiedy było już za późno. Za późno by cofnąć czas, ale wciąż miał okazję zmienić przyszłość. Przeszłość była ważna, pokazywała, czego unikać, czego się wystrzegać, jak nie reagować, ale była tylko przeszłością, której nie można było zmienić. Liczyła się teraźniejszość i przyszłość. I być może Louis nie był w stanie odwrócić biegu swojej historii, ale teraz wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Nagle, lecz czy właśnie takie działania nie były najlepsze? Spontaniczne. Zacięte.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy ciężki materiał opadł na jego ramiona przynosząc ze sobą natychmiastowe ciepło i znajomy zapach. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale mięśnie twarzy odmówiły posłuszeństwa, przez co wyszedł mu tylko dziwny grymas, który przez kaptur i nikłe światło pozostał na jego szczęście niezauważony. Złapał w dłonie ciepły, papierowy kubek z logo jednej z kawiarni nie komentując w żaden sposób tego, że został mu wciśnięty siłą. Ani tego, że nie znosił herbaty z sieciówek, bo choć nie padło ani jedno słowo wiedział, że Harry był na niego wściekły. Czuł to, promieniującą od siedzącego obok chłopaka złość, która docierała do niego falami. Ciemna energia, kłębiąca się wokół niczym burzowa chmura. I czuł się źle z tego powodu, bo naprawdę nie chciał go zdenerwować. Po prostu musiał wyjść. Chciał się wytłumaczyć, wyjaśnić, dlaczego, ale gdy otworzył usta wydostał się z nich tylko skrzek, a gardło zapiekło żywym ogniem. Cudnie. Upił łyk napoju, który wcale nie okazał się taki okropny i westchnął cicho na łagodzące ból działanie.

\- Nic nie mów Louis. Po prostu się nie odzywaj, bo jak boga kocham... - Cichy syk dotarł do jego uszu i naprawdę nie mógł winić chłopaka za to, że był zdenerwowany. Sam by pewnie był, gdyby znajdował się na jego miejscu. Dlatego nie odezwał się ani słowem opróżniając kubek do końca i czując się odrobinę lepiej. – Wstawaj, jedziemy. – Kolejny syk. Musiał być naprawdę zły. Tak, naprawdę, naprawdę skoro brzmiał jak rozzłoszczona kobra.

\- Nie mogę – szepnął Louis, choć był bardziej niż pewny, że brunet go nie usłyszał. Naprawdę próbował stanąć na nogi, ale nie był w stanie. Siedział na mrozie w jednej pozycji przez kilka godzin, więc jak przypuszczał jego organizm postanowił przejść w stan utrzymywania, a do tego sprawne mięśnie nie były potrzebne. Irytujące. I fascynujące za razem. Ale bardziej irytujące.

\- Powiedziałem, wstawaj. Nie mam ochoty na twoje gierki. – Harry stał nad Louis'em z założonymi na piersi ramionami. Był wściekły, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej był po prostu przerażony. To, co poczuł nie zastając szatyna w swoim mieszkaniu było jednym z najgorszych przeżyć w jego życiu. Ale gdy tylko go znalazł zamiast ulgi poczuł gniew, przez który przez dłuższy czas obserwował siedzącego bez ruchu chłopaka zanim ochłonął na tyle by podejść do niego bez morderczych zamiarów. I z kubkiem herbaty, którą kupił sam nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. To znaczy, wiedział, ale pozwolił, aby gniew przyćmił wszystko. Jednak brak reakcji i chęci współpracy tylko podjudzał szalejący płomień. – Wstawaj do jasnej cholery!

\- Nie mogę – wycharczał Louis wkładając w to wszystkie siły. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści zgniatając pusty papierowy kubek i był to jedyny ruch, jaki był w stanie wykonać. Nienawidził czuć się tak słabo, nieporadnie, zależnie od kogoś. Zagryzł wargi do krwi, ale nawet wtedy, gdy jej metaliczny smak zmył pozostałości herbaty nie mógł się poruszyć. Świadomość tego faktu zadziałała jak element zapalny i po chwili jego do tej pory jasne myśli – zagmatwane, ale wciąż jasne i klarowne – zaczęły znikać za mgłą zmęczenia. Ochota na sen przyszła z nagle. I była zatrważająco silna.

\- Co? – Styles przykucnął przy chłopaku z niepokojem próbując spojrzeć mu w twarz, którą wciąż skrywał kaptur.

\- Nie mogę wstać – westchnął przełykając ciężko. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie paniki, ale powoli zaczął odczuwać pewnego rodzaju strach. Podobno najgorszą możliwą rzeczą jest nieposiadanie kontroli nad własnym ciałem. On przez długi czas znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji, ale wtedy teoretycznie mógł mieć kontrolę, jednak po prostu ją oddał pozwalając przywiązać się do sznurków w rękach lalkarza. Teraz natomiast chciał coś zrobić, ale nie mógł i to było straszne. Jednocześnie poczuł jak lepkie palce zmęczenia owijają się wokół niego coraz ciaśniej, spychając bliżej krawędzi.

\- Jak to nie możesz wstać? – Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi przysunął się bliżej i jednym pewnym ruchem ściągnął kaptur z głowy chłopaka. Było na tyle ciemno, że nie musiał martwić się o rozpoznanie, a choinka dodatkowo kryła ich przed wścibskimi oczami. Jednak to wszystko odeszło na dalszy plan, gdy zauważył stan, w jakim znajdował się Louis. – Cholera, Louis... - jęknął widząc jak z bladych, zagryzionych ust sączyła się krew stanowiąca niezwykły kontrast z prawie przeźroczystą skórą z wyraźnymi czerwonymi wypiekami na policzkach i kroplami potu na skroniach. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z lekkim strachem, ale jednocześnie były mętne i odległe. – Ja pierdolę, jesteś takim nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą. – Zamknął oczy starając się wymyślić, co powinien zrobić i za co Louis go nie oskalpuje, gdy będzie z nim lepiej. Czyli lekarz i szpital odpadały w przedbiegach. Bosko.

\- Wiem – niewiele głośniejsze od szeptu słowo sprawiło, że Harry spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc, a Louis mógł myśleć jedynie o tym, że już dawno nie znajdowali się tak blisko. Gdyby miał więcej światła mógłby dokładnie policzyć plamki na zielonych tęczówkach. – Jestem idiotą, który chce spać... Po prostu mnie zostaw.

\- Zgłupiałeś do reszty. Nawet nie waż się zamykać oczu, słyszysz Louis! – Warknął Styles chwytając chłopaka pod kolanami i podnosząc się z nim na rękach. Fakt, że Tomlinson nie oplótł dłoni wokół jego karku tylko pozwalał im zwisać swobodnie sprawiał, że droga do samochodu wydawała się dużo dłuższa niż w rzeczywistości, chociaż chłopak był lekki. Dużo lżejszy niż zapamiętał. – Nie zamykaj oczu. – Syknął układając lejące się przez ręce ciało na siedzeniu pasażera, pamiętając o zapięciu pasów. Okrążył samochód tak szybko jak pozwalał mu na to śliski chodnik by po chwili ruszyć z piskiem opon. Miał w nosie przepisy, które łamał po drodze, bo w tym momencie liczył się jedynie szatyn obok niego. – Nie zasypiaj.

\- Staram się...

\- Dobry chłopiec.

\- Pierdol się Styles – westchnął bez emocji przymykając na chwilę powieki. Przecież nic się nie stanie, jeśli przez chwilę się zdrzemnie. Szarpnięcie za ramie znowu przywróciło go do świadomości, chociaż zdecydowanie wolałby odciąć się od uderzeń zimna i gorąca, które wprawiały jego ciało w niekontrolowane drgania. Szczękanie zębami też nie było najprzyjemniejsze, szczególnie, gdy ból głowy nasilał się z każdą sekundą. Obwody widocznie się przegrzały i następował reset w towarzystwie dzwonów żałobnych. Prawie udało mu się parsknąć na niedorzeczność tych myśli.

\- Mówiłem, nie śpij! Proszę cię Louis, trzymaj oczy otwarte.

Coś w głosie Harry'ego kazało mu zebrać wszystkie siły i utrzymywać powieki w górze, a nawet mruczeć odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie rozumiał. Jeśli przez przypadek potwierdził coś, czego nie powinien będzie się o to martwić później. Nie wiedział, po jakim czasie samochód w końcu się zatrzymał a on został podniesiony niczym bezwolna lalka zdana na łaskę niosącego. Nie podobało mu się to uczucie i może nawet próbowałby się wyrwać, gdyby był w stanie. Ale nie miał na to siły. Czuł coraz większe zmęczenie i naprawdę nie wiedział, jakim cudem wciąż utrzymuje otwarte oczy. I po co to robi, skoro świat wokół był tylko rozmazaną plamą kolorów, w której dominowała zieleń. Jedynie głosik z tyłu głowy podpowiadał mu, że robi to, bo Harry go o to prosił. Był to wystarczający powód.

Gdy dotarli do mieszkania Louis tak naprawdę ledwo, co kontaktował. Poznał, że są na miejscu po cynamonowym aromacie unoszącym się w powietrzu, jednak poza tym wciąż utrzymywał się na skraju świadomości. Zarejestrował, że Harry odstawił go na ziemię, bo jego nogi ugięły się niezdolne do utrzymania ciężaru reszty ciała, ale silne ramiona nie pozwoliły mu upaść. Wraz z przyjemnym ciepłem zaczął odpływać czując jeszcze większe zmęczenie. A może mógłby to wszystko przespać i obudzić się z poukładanym życiem i bez problemów? To było by piękne. Oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny stojącego przed nim i pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść. Wystarczająco długo utrzymywał je otwarte na prośbę Harry'ego i chociaż zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, teraz był po prostu zmęczony. Nagłe szarpnięcie i piekący ból policzka wyrwał go z przedsionka krainy snów.

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie uderzyłeś? – Spytał uchylając tylko odrobinę powieki. Jego głos brzmiał słabo, skrzecząco i obco, ale o dziwo mimo płonącego gardła udało mu się wyartykułować poprawne zdanie. Odpowiedziała mu cisza przerywana jedynie przez mamrotanie i dźwięk upadających na podłogę ubrań. Nie wiedział, do kogo należały, nie interesowało go to w tym momencie. Skupił się jedynie na nie zamykaniu oczu, choć przez wąskie szparki niewiele widział. Jedynie kolorowy wir pełny zieleni.

Znów został podniesiony i znów poczuł się jak bezwładna lalka, z którą można było zrobić wszystko. Nienawidził tego uczucia, ale jego mózg i ciało nie współpracowały, więc po prostu się poddał. Zderzenie pleców z zimnymi kafelkami ocuciło go na chwilę i szok sprawił, że był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, gdy ciepłe ramiona zniknęły. Jednak poczuł się niepewnie bez ich obecności, jakby mógł się rozpaść w każdym momencie, bo nic go nie trzymało. Zanim jednak zdążył wykrzesać z siebie jakąkolwiek reakcję poczuł kilka rzeczy na raz, ale nie był pewny czy nie jest to sen. Bo przecież to było niemożliwe.

Kafelki znikły zastąpione miękką, ciepłą skórą, ramiona wróciły oplatając go opiekuńczo w pasie i pomagając utrzymać się w pionie, a kropelki ciepłej wody rozbijały się o zmarznięte mięśnie początkowo parząc, lecz później przyjemnie rozgrzewając. Szum przeplatany mamrotaniem, którego jego mózg nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. Ale czuł się dobrze, bezpiecznie. I przede wszystkim na miejscu. Coś jak ulga pojawiło się wśród karuzeli myśli, bo w końcu był tam, gdzie powinien.

I jeśli to był sen to Louis mógł nigdy się nie budzić.


	4. 4. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 2825_

4.

 

Organizm podczas gorączki działa dziwnie, albo nie działa. Jedno z dwóch i nie wiadomo, która opcja była gorsza. Louis nie był pewny czy wszystkie obrazy przemykające pod jego wciąż zamkniętymi powiekami były prawdziwymi wspomnieniami czy też raczej wytworami wyobraźni. I nie wiedział, którą wersję wolał bardziej, bo obie były równie kuszące. Jednak pewny był jednego, było mu wygodnie i ciepło. Próbnie otworzył oko, sprawdzając czy świat dalej jest po prostu wirem kolorów i z ulgą przyjął, że ta karuzela się zatrzymała. Albo z niej spadł. Cokolwiek. Powoli wracały do niego wszystkie pozostałe zmysły a ciało zaczęło odbierać bodźce, odrobinę niepokojące. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Pierwszy pojawił się zapach – cynamon i piżmo. Znał to, więc jeszcze wszystko było w porządku. Następny był słuch, wyłapujący dziwne, niezrozumiałe mamrotanie, gdzieś blisko, lekko z tyłu. Ostatnim był dotyk i to właśnie wtedy macki strachu oplotły się wokół niego, spinając mięśnie. Czuł obejmujące go w pasie ramiona i poruszającą się za plecami klatkę piersiową. To nie było normalne, ale też nie do końca obce. Po prostu dawne, zapomniane uczucie, które kiedyś było codziennością, aż z czasem zniknęło stając się czymś dziwnym, obcym. Czymś, co burzyło pozorny spokój.

Harry. To jedno słowo odbijało się w jego głowie układając rozbiegane obrazy w całość. Mieszkanie, choinka, zimno, złość, strach, niemoc, prysznic, ciemność. Sekwencja zdarzeń, która jakimś cudem doprowadziła go do tego miejsca. Spiął się jeszcze bardziej, gdy wśród mamrotania zaczął rozróżniać pojedyncze słowa. Jego imię nigdy nie brzmiało tak żałośnie w ustach Styles’a. A może właśnie brzmiało, ale wtedy nie chciał tego słyszeć, zbyt zapatrzony w siebie. Zbyt zagubiony. Tak bliski całkowitego zamknięcia w klatce. A może dobrowolnego wejścia do niej. Nie był już pewny, czy za poprzednie lata mógł winić kogokolwiek poza sobą. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym wyraźniej widział, że sam doprowadził do tego. I ta świadomość w ogóle nie pomagała. Dużo łatwiej było zrzucić odpowiedzialność na innych niż samemu stawić czoła konsekwencjom własnych wyborów.

Poruszył się nerwowo, próbując zwiększyć dystans między ich ciałami. Nie, dlatego, że nie lubił być blisko Harry’ego. Nie, w jego ramionach czuł się najlepiej na świecie, ale to było dziwne. Nieodpowiednie. Wraz z tym ruchem mamrotanie ustało, uścisk zelżał, po czym zniknął całkowicie pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ulotne wspomnienie ciepła. Louis otworzył oczy i zbierając wszystkie siły usiadł na, jak się okazało, łóżku. Był w sypialni bruneta, pod jego kołdrą i jeszcze chwilę temu przytulony był do niego niczym mała łyżeczka. To było za dużo. Powinien się cieszyć, ale zamiast tego poczuł się jak gówno. I bynajmniej nie chodziło o ból głowy, drapanie w gardle i słabość w mięśniach. Nie powinno go tu być. Nie, kiedy sam ze sobą nie potrafił dojść do składu i ładu. Nie, kiedy jego świat był tylko smętnie dymiącymi ruinami. Gdy przesuwał się w stronę krańca materaca zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zignorował to, tak samo jak wypalający mu z dziurę z tyłu głowy wzrok. Wspomnienie mokrych, ciepłych dłoni na jego skórze wcale nie pomogło. Opuścił nogi poza krawędź łóżka i po dłuższej chwili stanął niepewnie, odrzucając przykrywający go dotąd koc. Świat znów był karuzelą barw, brakowało, co prawda zielonego, ale wciąż wirował.

\- Co myślisz, że robisz?

Wzdrygnął się na głos tuż obok siebie. Na to jak żałośnie i smutno brzmiał. Wolałby, żeby znów wibrowały w nim nuty zdenerwowania, złości. Ewentualnie radości, ale na to było za wcześnie. Albo za późno. Zebrał wszystkie siły i ignorując piekące gardło opowiedział, choć nie mógł być pewny czy chłopak stojący obok był w stanie go usłyszeć, zrozumieć.

\- Idę na kanapę.

\- Dlaczego? Możesz zostać. Powinieneś zostać.

\- Nie mogę – westchnął stawiając pierwszy krok. Och, zdecydowanie świat powinien się zatrzymać. Na jego szczęście salon wcale nie znajdował się daleko, więc już po chwili opadł na miękkie poduszki i przymknął oczy. Nienawidził być słaby, czuć się tak nieporadnie, ale doskonale wiedział, że sam doprowadził się do takiego stanu. Leżał, biorąc urywane oddechy i modląc się do wszystkich bóstw świata by pieczenie w klatce piersiowej nie zmieniło się w zapalenie płuc. Zacisnął palce na materiale ciepłej, grubej bluzy, którą miał na sobie, ale na pewno nie należała do niego. Była za duża i pachniała Harry’m. Nie pamiętał ubierania jej. Niewiele pamiętał od momentu wejścia pod prysznic.

\- Herbata.

\- Co?

\- Zrobiłem ci herbatę. – Rzeczywiście, gdy otworzył oczy zauważył kubek z parującą zawartością. Podniósł się odrobinę podpierając na poduszkach i chwycił ciepłe naczynie w drżące dłonie. Pierwszy łyk był natychmiastową ulgą dla wysuszonego gardła.

\- Dziękuję… - Nie wiedział, czy chodzi mu tylko o napój, czy o wszystko. Zostawił to do wolnej interpretacji Harry’emu. Tak było łatwiej.

\- Louis, co się dzieje? – Tak bardzo jak Styles chciałby ignorować dziwne zachowanie szatyna i przypisać je typowej ostatnio chęci zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, nie mógł tego zrobić. Znał tego chłopaka, mimo wszystko znał go bardzo dobrze i widział, że coś było nie w porządku.

\- Nic się nie dzieje H. – Znowu go zbywał, ale co miał powiedzieć? Że jego życie to ruina, że sam do tego doprowadził? Jak wytłumaczyć komuś to, co dzieje się w jego głowie skoro sam się w tym nie orientuje? Zatrzymał wzrok za oknem, gdzie mrok nocy rozjaśniał się. Musiał być wczesny ranek. Kolejny dzień.

\- Pierdolenie…

\- Jakby cię to w ogóle obchodziło – zaatakował, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Naprawdę nie chciał drążyć tego tematu. Nie chciał, żeby Harry go drążył. Uzyskał oczekiwany efekt, ale wcale nie poczuł się z tym lepiej. Widział jak chłopak zaciska usta i spuszcza wzrok, po czym podnosi się z klęczek i udaje do kuchni. Bez słowa, chociaż nie były one potrzebne, bo Louis i tak czuł się jak ostatni dupek. Był nim, nigdy tego nie negował, ani przed ani w trakcie klatkowych lat, ale… chciałby powiedzieć, że nigdy nie chciał skrzywdzić Styles’a, jednak mijało się to z prawdą tak bardzo, że odpuścił myślenie o tym. Bo nawet w jego głowie brzmiało to źle. Patrząc na poruszającego się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu chłopaka czuł wyrzuty sumienia, coś, co od dawna nie gościło w jego wachlarzu uczuć. Kolejna zapomniana rzecz, która teraz wróciła. I gdy na stoliku przed nim pojawiła się miska z parującą zupą, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. – Harry, ja…

\- Cokolwiek – mruknął brunet nie patrząc na Louisa. Nie panował nad swoją twarzą, a nie chciał, żeby szatyn dostrzegł coś, czego nie powinien. Zapadł się w wygodnym fotelu i skupił całą uwagę na jedzeniu.

\- Nie czekaj, ja… Jestem idiotą…

\- _Powiedz mi coś, czego już nie wiem_ – zanucił przerywając Tomlinsonowi.

\- Teraz będziesz cytować swoje własne piosenki – zaśmiał się za późno orientując się, co powiedział. Wsadził łyżkę gorącej, aromatycznej zupy do ust mając nadzieję, że jednak pozostanie to bez żadnej reakcji. Cóż, uniesiona brew była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Zostaw to H. Proszę.

\- Na razie. – Skinął głową, ale Louis był pewny, że jeszcze wróci do tego tematu. – Coś mówiłeś.

\- Jestem idiotą, o czym wszyscy wiemy. I dupkiem. Ale przede wszystkim idiotą. A może dupkiem. Uznajmy, że jestem obiema rzeczami po równo. W każdym razie, nie chciałem być nie miły. – Przełknął kolejny, rozgrzewający kęs zanim kontynuował ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Wystarczyło ranienia na dzisiaj. – Widzę, że cię to obchodzi, chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Jak już mówiłem jestem głupim dupkiem.

\- Okej… Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać? Jak, o wszystkim?

\- Mogę? – Spytał tak cicho, że sam nie był pewny czy naprawdę to powiedział czy tylko pomyślał. Nie miało to być w żadnym wypadku sarkastyczne, ani obraźliwe, ale po ostrym wciągnięciu powietrza przez Harry’ego doszedł do wniosku, że nie dość, że wypowiedział to na głos to jeszcze po raz kolejny w jakiś sposób zranił chłopaka. Wszystko było nie tak, od kiedy się obudził. Nie. Wszystko było nie tak od kilku lat, a on teraz jeszcze bardziej pogarszał swoją sytuację. – Lepiej się zamknę…

Cisza. Cholerna cisza przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem łyżek uderzających o ścianki misek. Wszystko było nie tak i Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, co zrobić. To znaczy, wiedział, co, ale nie wiedział jak. Powinien poważnie przemyśleć każde słowo, które zamierzało paść z jego ust, nie chciał zostać opacznie zrozumiany. Nie, kiedy w końcu postanowił, że zrobi, od czego powinien zacząć. Co powinien zrobić wtedy przy Tamizie, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Styles’a.

\- Przepraszam. Przeprasza, że nie widziałem, że naprawdę tego nie potrzebowałeś… - I tyle by było z nie mówienia, co ślina na język przyniesie. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy zatrzymując je tak, że zakrywały nos i usta i przymknął oczy porażony swoją głupotą. Zaczął dobrze, a później wyszło jak zwykle.

\- Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do tego, że cię nie rozumiem. Mógłbyś wyjaśnić?

\- Nigdy nie potrzebowałeś dużego, nowoczesnego mieszkania, najnowszych gadżetów, ani innych… rzeczy – wyjaśnił, dość oględnie, ale czuł, że sens jego słów dotarł do bruneta. Mówienie rzeczy wprost wychodziło mu ostatnio bardzo źle. Życie wychodziło mu źle. Po co się w ogóle starał, skoro i tak nie potrafił nic zrobić dobrze.

\- I zrozumiałeś to dopiero teraz?

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że Harry czyta mu w myślach, jednak jedno szybkie spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby zrozumiał, że chodziło mu o jego poprzednią wypowiedź. Ale pasowało jak ulał do tego, co plątało się po jego głowie. Dał sobie mentalnie w twarz. Nie mógł tak myśleć, nie mógł poddawać się już na starcie, bo to nie prowadziło nigdzie indziej jak z powrotem do klatki. A tam nie chciał trafić. Może i popełniał błędy, ale był tylko człowiekiem. Miał do tego prawo. Teraz było źle, ale przecież w końcu będzie lepiej. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Odetchnął głęboko, zanim ponownie się odezwał.

\- Raczej dostałem tym prosto w twarz wczorajszego ranka. Ciężko nie zauważyć różnicy. – Skrzywił się. Nie do końca o to mu chodziło, ale wcale nie było tak źle. Chyba, bo wyraz twarzy bruneta mówił coś innego.

\- To, dlatego wyszedłeś jedynie w dresie i prawie zemdlałeś z wyziębienia? Bo moje mieszkanie okazało się małe i przytulne? Jesteś poważny?!

Kiedy Harry powiedział to na głos przestało to brzmieć tak logicznie, przez co Louis poczuł się zażenowany swoją reakcją. Może była odrobinę wyolbrzymiona, ale hej, nie chodziło tylko o znaczące różnice w mieszkaniu. Gdyby to było tylko to. Mimo wszystko spuścił wzrok, przygryzając wargę. To było trudne. Odbudowywanie ruin życia było cholernie trudne. I nie, żeby kiedykolwiek myślał, że takie nie będzie. Od momentu, kiedy wyrzucił telefon do rzeki i zaczerpnął pierwszy łyk wolności czuł ciężar wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się przez okres jego zamknięcia. Zasłużył na to żeby go dźwigać, ale czasami po prostu się dusił – tak jak wczoraj - i jedynym wyjściem, jakie widział była ucieczka. Myśli podryfowały w stronę całkiem nowego iPhona, który ozdabiał dno ciemnej rzeki razem z innym rzeczami, które ludzie tam wrzucali. Wcale nie zdziwiłby się gdyby podobnych telefonów było tam więcej. Chociaż nie, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pozbyłby się czegoś wartego tyle, co używany samochód bądź kilka miesięcy czynszu. Ale przecież Louis nie był normalny. I po raz kolejny to udowodnił. Dobrze, że chociaż karta pamięci ocalała. Podniósł szybko głowę z przerażeniem patrząc na chłopaka przed sobą. Zignorował to, że jeszcze chwilę temu siedział na fotelu a nie centralnie przed nim, na stoliku kawowym.

\- Harry, co zrobiłeś z kartą pamięci?

\- Co? – Nie był przygotowany na tak drastyczną zmianę tematu. W głębi ducha miał nadzieję, że Louis powie cokolwiek, co mogłoby ułatwić mu zrozumienie tego, co się działo, ale jak zawsze łudził się na darmo. Dlaczego mimo wszystko nie potrafił przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego? Zostawił to, odłożył na bok, bo nie miał ochoty zagłębiać się ponownie w coś, co powinno być zamknięte. Nie było, ale nie oznaczało, że musiał wciąż do tego wracać. Zmarszczył brwi skupiając się na pytaniu. – Powinna być w łazience. Wrzuciłem twoje ciuchy do prania i rzeczywiście sprawdzając kieszenie znalazłem nośnik pamięci. O ile się nie mylę, leży na pralce.

\- Dzięki bogu… - westchnął z ulgą Louis opadając na poduszki. To nie tak, że jego życie zależało od tego kawałka plastiku, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał go stracić. Za dużo wspomnień i cennych chwil zapisanych w czymś tak kruchym. – Mógłbyś mi ją przynieść?

\- Możesz to zrobić sam. O ile się orientuję to nóżek ci nie upierdoliło.

\- Nie bądź niemiły. Sam powiedziałeś, że zemdlałem z wyziębienia.

\- Po pierwsze, prawie zemdlałeś. A po drugie, było to skutkiem twojej głupoty, więc nie zamierzam ci usługiwać. Miałeś siłę dotrzeć do Covent Garden na piechotę, będziesz miał ją, aby zrobić trzy, no w twoim wypadku pięć, kroków do łazienki i wziąć to, co potrzebujesz. – Harry spojrzał ostro na Tomlinsona, bez dodatkowych słów wyrażając, co myśli o jakiejkolwiek próbie dyskusji. – Poza tym i tak nie masz gdzie jej schować.

\- Zawsze mogę ją sobie w tyłek wsadzić – sarknął podnosząc się na chwiejne nogi i szurając w stronę łazienki. Coś na kształt uśmiechu pojawiło się na jego twarzy, bo ganiący go Harry był naprawdę śmiesznym widokiem. I bardzo swojskim. Kiedyś było to na porządku dziennym, bo, mimo że Louis był starszy to zdecydowanie mniej odpowiedzialny niż Styles, przez co zyskał miano zgrywusa. Ile on się nasłuchał upomnień i właśnie takich wyrzutów. To były dobre czasy, beztroskie. Złapał kartę w dłonie obracając ją między palcami. Czy rzeczywiście chodziło mu tylko o zdjęcia? Nie.

\- Tam przynajmniej byłaby bezpieczna, ale nie sądzę, że zmieści się koło twojej głowy.

\- Znów mnie obrażasz… - westchnął wracając na kanapę, a przynajmniej miał taki zamiar, bo zastał na niej chłopaka. Siedział z wyciągniętymi nogami w dłoniach trzymając książkę i było w tym widoku coś tak znajomego, że musiał się odwrócić nie mogąc zapanować nad wyrazem twarzy. Powoli podszedł do okna, za którym wciąż sypał śnieg i najdelikatniej jak potrafił wsunął nośnik pamięci pod jedną ze świeczek. – Dalej sypie. – Oparł się dłońmi o parapet na chwilę pozwalając sobie zatracić się w tańcu płatków śniegu. Było w nich coś, co go uspokajało, spowalniało pędzące myśli. I koiło.

\- Jest grudzień, to całkiem normalne, że sypie. – Głos Harry’ego dotarł do niego jakby z daleka przyjemnie rezonując w uszach Louis’a. Uśmiechnął się czując dreszcze przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Niewiele się zmieniło. Przymknął oczy wracając do myśli, które kazały mu wydostać się z ramion chłopaka jakiś czas wcześniej wiedząc, że popada ze skrajności w skrajność. Chciał i nie chciał w tym samym czasie. A raczej, chciał, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. Wciąganie kogokolwiek w to bagno, wciąganie w nie Harry’ego nie było w porządku.

\- Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś żeby w Londynie sypało przez trzy dni z rzędu? – Spytał podchodząc do kanapy i zrzucił z niej nogi chłopaka. Usiadł podciągając kolana pod brodę i przykrył się kocem. Wciąż nawiedzały go fale zimna i gorąca, ale były tak niewielkie, że zdecydował się nie wspominać o nich Harry’emu.

\- W 2015.

\- Co?

\- Ostatni raz widziałem takie opady śniegu w Londynie w grudniu dwa lata temu - odpowiedział pełnym zdaniem Styles i Louis musiał przygryźć wargi na to niby niewinne nawiązanie.

\- Faktycznie… - mruknął i było to ostatnie słowo, jakie padło między nimi. Nie chciał rozwijać tematu, chociaż Harry dawał mu do tego okazję. Jednak czuł, że nie była to odpowiednia pora.

Zapatrzył się za okno. Był ranek, płatki śniegu wirowały za oknem, życie toczyło się dalej, ale Louis miał wrażenie, że świat się zatrzymał. Że w tym małym przytulnym mieszkaniu, które wypełniło się zapachem cynamonu, gdy brunet wstał i podpalił kilka świeczek, czas przestał płynąć zamykając ich w przytulnej bańce. Cisza tym razem nie była ciężka, ani drażniąca. Przyjemnie otulała ich, gdy siedzieli na kanapie, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. A przynajmniej Louis, bo Harry w równym tempie przewracał strony książki, goniąc oczami po tekście, wydawałoby się zupełnie zatracony. Jednak była to tylko poza. Kiedy z zamyślonego szatyna zsunął się koc, poprawił go automatycznie i bez słowa umieścił jego stopy na swoich udach. Spojrzał wtedy na chłopaka z delikatnym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem, ale Tomlinson był zbyt pogrążony w wspomnieniach, rozkładając każde na czynniki pierwsze, żeby to zauważyć.

Dopiero po pewnym czasie, kiedy podróż do przeszłości dobiegła końca, a dźwięk przekładanych kartek ucichł Louis otrząsnął się z transu. Zamrugał kilka razy chcąc przywrócić ostrość obrazu i zerknął na Harry’ego, który spał z książką opartą o klatkę piersiową. Splątane nogi, koc rozłożony na nich i chroniący przed chłodem, zapach cynamonu w powietrzu, cicho pochrapujący chłopak. To wszystko sprawiało, że Louis poczuł wilgoć w oczach. Znał ten obrazek, widział go setki razy. Domowe ciepło, bliskość i coś jeszcze. Tęsknił za tym. I choć w dalszym ciągu był pewny, że nie powinien, to nie mógł nic poradzić na odradzającą się w środku iskierkę nadziei. Myślał, że zgasła już dawno temu, ale była silniejsza niż mu się wydawało. Miał wrażenie, że to właśnie ona trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach wtedy, gdy był w klatce. Było to wielce prawdopodobne, ale wtedy nie wiedział, na co była ukierunkowana. Teraz już tak.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu był w stanie przyznać się przed samym sobą do chęci spełnienia, wydawałoby się, ulotnego marzenia. Chciał sekund, w których serce zatrzymywało się by ruszyć chwilę później jeszcze szybciej, minut patrzenia sobie w oczy, godzin rozmów, dni, miesięcy i lat bliskości. Chciał mieć to wszystko i jeszcze więcej. I był gotowy, aby walczyć. Ze wszystkimi i wszystkim. Z samym sobą. I tym razem się nie podda. 


	5. 5. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 3361_

 

5.

 

Wiedział, że kiedy Harry go znajdzie będzie miał poważne problemy, ale wpatrując się w choinkę nie mógł się tym mniej przejmować. Nie wiedział jak młodszy chłopak to robi, ale znalazł go już dwa razy więc to była tylko kwestia czasu zanim się tutaj pojawi. I na pewno będzie wściekły, czemu wcale się nie dziwił. W końcu po raz kolejny zniknął bez słowa, zostawiając bruneta śpiącego na kanapie. Zanim jednak wyszedł okrył go szczelnie kocem i odgarnął niesforne kosmyki z czoła. Powstrzymał chęć złożenia pocałunku na gładkim policzku, zbyt bojąc się tego, że się obudzi i będzie chciał go zatrzymać. A Louis musiał wyjść. Czuł potrzebę znalezienia kolejnej choinki, zupełnie jakby wśród gałązek i lampek znajdował się przepis na rozwiązanie wszystkich jego problemów. Nawet, jeśli była to prawda to nie potrafił go dostrzec, gdy siedział i wpatrywał się w mrugające delikatnie światełka.

Interesującym było to jak wieczorami turystyczne miejsca stawały się puste i ciche. Zupełnie jakby traciły na atrakcyjności wraz z ruchem słońca. Tłumy turystów kierowały się na pięknie oświetlone ulice, do sklepów, barów i restauracji. Plac przed pałacem Buckingham był wyludniony i Louis naprawdę się z tego cieszył. Droga tutaj przysporzyła mu sporo problemów, szczególnie, że poruszał się w kierunku przeciwnym do kolorowej, hałaśliwej masy. Ale udało mu się i teraz mógł cieszyć oczy prawie całkowicie wyludnionym placem i choinką odcinającą się od ciemnego parku. Usiadł w takim miejscu, że miał doskonały widok zarówno na fontannę, przy której ostatnie niedobitki robiły sobie zdjęcia, jak i na pałac i drzewko.

Czuł śnieg osiadający na włosach i dłoniach, bo, mimo że tym razem zwinął z szafy Harry'ego ciepłą kurtkę i grube skarpety to oczywiście nie pomyślał o szaliku i rękawiczkach, co było bardzo dla niego typowe. A raczej było, kilka lat temu, gdy był roześmianym nastolatkiem niewiedzącym wiele o życiu. Teraz nie był już tak radosny, a ciężar doświadczeń przygniatał go bardziej niż wcześniej, ale znowu nie pamiętał o odpowiednim do pogody ubiorze. I było mu z tym dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze, jeśli miał być szczery. Bo naprawdę czuł się jakby te wszystkie lata nie istniały a on znów miał prawo do cieszenia się życiem. Nie zapomniał, nie mógłby, ale coś się zmieniło, kiedy siedział i przez długie godziny po prostu patrzył na uśpioną twarz swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że zawalił w najważniejszych momentach swojego życia, że sam jest sobie winny i zasłużył na wszystko, bo się poddał, ale jednocześnie przepełniała go świadomość, że może to naprawić. Że to naprawi i będzie dobrze. Cytat z John'a Lennona kołatał się po jego myślach i przynosił pewnego rodzaju ukojenie.

Czuł się dziwnie, ale nie w złym znaczeniu tego słowa. Po prostu odzwyczaił się od niektórych uczuć, dlatego wydawały się nieznane, gdy pojawiały się nie wiadomo skąd. Powinien je znać, ale przez to, że przez dwa lata pozostawał praktycznie przez cały czas zapomniał o nich. Wtedy liczyła się tylko wściekłość i strach. Pierwsza utrzymywała go, jako tako przy zdrowych myślach, gdy z pierwszego rzędu oglądał swój upadek. Do tego drugiego przyznał się dopiero teraz, bo nie widział sensu w wmawianiu sobie, że wcale się nie bał skoro każdego dnia umierał ze strachu, że tak właśnie będzie wyglądało jego życie. On na fotelu, niezdolny do reakcji i oni poruszający nim jak marionetką. Bał się. Wtedy. Teraz już nie, ale tak naprawdę minęły dopiero niecałe trzy dni, od kiedy odzyskał kontrolę. Samego siebie. Nie powinien spodziewać się za dużo i tego nie robił. Uczucia powoli wracały, poznawał je na nowo, uczył się ich jak małe dziecko. Z jednymi miał problem, bo były zbyt zawiłe. Niektóre wystarczyło tylko odkurzyć by znowu zabłysły w pełnej chwale, zupełnie jak wcześniej. Albo bardziej.

Uśmiechnął się unosząc głowę do góry. Kaptur bluzy od dawna leżał na jego plecach napełniając się śniegiem, bo prawdopodobieństwo tego, że ktoś go rozpozna wśród śniegu i ciemności było naprawdę niewielkie. Nie dbał o to tak naprawdę. Może i nie był gotowy na powrót, jeszcze nie, ale kto mówił o powrocie. Gdyby jakiś fan zrobił sobie z nim zdjęcie mógłby przynajmniej zmniejszyć wyrzuty sumienia, bo rodzina dowiedziałaby się, że z nim w porządku. Nie było, nie do końca przynajmniej, ale wciąż mogło być gorzej. Chłodne śnieżynki rozbijały się o jego twarz chłodząc rozgrzane policzki. Gorączka nie do końca opuściła jego ciało, ale nie była na tyle wysoka by zwalić go z nóg jak poprzedniego wieczoru. I owszem, wychodzenie z ciepłego mieszkania na mróz i wiatr, gdy miało się podwyższoną temperaturę nie było mądre, ale nie przejmował się tym. Wystarczyło, że robił to młody mężczyzna, którego spojrzenie wbijało się w tył jego głowy od kilku minut. Znajome uczucie. Zaśmiał się odchylając głowę jeszcze bardziej do tyłu.

\- Podejdziesz, czy będziesz się tam czaił, Styles?

\- Postoję jeszcze chwilę, bo naprawdę nie uśmiecha mi się spędzenie reszty życia w więzieniu za morderstwo z szczególną brutalnością. – Warknięcie, które miało spowodować strach u Louis'a wywołało jedynie przyjemne dreszcze przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. I wcale nie chodziło o jawną groźbę, ale o ten głos, tę chrypkę.

\- Jak bardzo jesteś wściekły? – Drążył dalej niezrażony. Wiedział, że chłopak nic mu nie zrobi. Był wściekły, bo pewnie się martwił i Louis'owi powinno być głupio, ale zamiast tego cieszył się, bo to znaczyło, że nie był mu obojętny. – Tak w skali od jeden do dziesięć?

\- Dwadzieścia.

\- Oops! Sporo, ale mogło być gorzej – zaśmiał się i czekał na odpowiedź, która nie nadchodziła. To było dziwne, bo zdenerwowany Harry zawsze odpowiadał na zaczepki. Otworzył oczy i obrócił głowę by móc spokojnie spojrzeć na chłopaka, jednak nie spodziewał się zobaczyć szoku i niedowierzania w błyszczących oczach. Za bardzo błyszczących jak na słabe oświetlenie. – Harry, coś się stało? – Spytał łagodnie.

\- Nic. – Nawet w swoich uszach nie brzmiał przekonująco i wiedział, że Louis również to wychwycił. Ale niby jak niby miał wytłumaczyć, co poczuł, gdy usłyszał po raz pierwszy od kilku lat jak szatyn wypowiada to słowo. Nie wierzył, że to się stało, musiał się przesłyszeć. To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne, chociaż, już widział, że z Tomlinsonem nie można było niczego z góry zakładać. A gdyby tak zamiast rozmyślać, zaryzykuje i przekona się, co będzie? Przecież nic na tym nie straci. Wszystko, co było do stracenia znikło już dawno. – Hi? – Wymówił te dwie litery niepewnie, zupełnie jakby miały poparzyć mu język. Nie zdążyły nawet dobrze opuścić jego ust, gdy na twarzy chłopaka wymalował się szeroki uśmiech. Ten, który sprawiał, że w kącikach oczu pojawiały się zmarszczki. Ten sam, za którym tęsknił nie wiedząc o tym.

\- Usiądziesz na chwilę? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź Louis skierował spojrzenie z powrotem na choinkę. Uśmiech wciąż gościł na jego twarzy i nawet nie próbował się zmusić do schowania go. Harry zasługiwał na to by zobaczyć, że on również pamięta. – No siadaj, kilka minut cie nie zbawi.

\- Wykończysz mnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie. W sumie szkoda by było. – Szturchnął go łokciem, gdy chłopak w końcu przycupnął koło niego.

\- Pieprz się, Tomlinson.

\- Czy to propozycja?

\- Nie łap mnie za słówka.

Cisza między nimi nie była ciężka, raczej podobna do tej, którą dzielili wcześniej w mieszkaniu młodszego chłopaka. Komfortowa i ciepła, nawet mimo sypiącego śniegu i mrozu szczypiącego w policzki. Miło było tak po prostu siedzieć i podziwiać taniec wirujących płatków, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć i sprowadzić na głowę tłum rozwrzeszczanych fanek. Owszem kochali je, ale czasem mieli tak bardzo dość. Jednak w tym momencie zupełnie się o to nie martwili. Plac przed pałacem opustoszał z ostatnich maruderów i pozostali tylko oni. Louis znów odchylił głowę do tyłu pozwalając by chłodne płatki padały na zarumienioną twarz. Czuł się dobrze, w końcu spokojnie, jakby wszystko się ułożyło. Wiedział, że nie była to prawda, ale pozwolił sobie na myślenie, że jednak już było dobrze. Przecież nic się nie stanie, gdy na chwilę się odpręży. Złapie oddech przed dalszą walką.

Płatki śniegu odbijały nikłe światła i Louis naprawdę nie mógł się nadziwić, że to miejsce było tak naprawdę ledwo oświetlone. Tak naprawdę nie pamiętał, żeby był tutaj kiedykolwiek o tak późnej godzinie. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy się to nie zdarzyło, więc był lekko zauroczony kontrastem między ciemnym parkiem z przykrytymi śniegiem drzewami i oświetlonej fontanny z pomnikiem królowej Wiktorii na szczycie. Schował nos w kołnierzu kurtki, gdy mocniejszy podmuch wiatru smagnął go śniegiem prosto w twarz. Nie było mu zimno, a przynajmniej nie tak zimno jak przy poprzednich choinkach i chciał myśleć, że zawdzięcza to ciepłej, przyjemnie pachnącej kurtce, ale wiedział, że to nie o to chodziło. Mógłby siedzieć tutaj w samych bokserkach a i tak byłoby mu ciepło. Uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że chłopak obok tego nie zauważy. Tęsknił za tymi małymi rzeczami, które czuł tylko w obecności bruneta. Mogli wepchnąć go do klatki, mógł do niej sam wejść, mogli próbować go zmienić, ale nigdy nie udało im się sprawić, żeby czuł się w jakimś miejscu dobrze, jeśli Harry'ego nie było obok. To po prostu nie było to samo. I fakt, że sama obecność jednej osoby może tak bardzo wpływać na postrzeganie świata było czymś magicznym. Tak jak odbijający światło śnieg.

\- Nie masz tam gdzieś pod tym płaszczem herbaty, prawda? – Spytał cicho, czując, że zaczyna przymarzać do murku, na którym siedział. To, że nie odczuwał zimna nie znaczyło, że minusowa temperatura na niego nie wpływała. Gorąca herbata rozwiązałaby sprawę. Pokręcił głową, gdy inny sposób na rozgrzanie przyszedł mu na myśl. Powinien się opanować.

\- Nie, ale mam piersiówkę z whisky, jeśli cię to ratuje. – Głos Harry'ego w ciszy panującej wokół wydawał się jeszcze głębszy i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na mimowolny dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie. Musiał się ogarnąć. Być może odrobina alkoholu by mu pomogła, ale miał wrażenie, że chłopak się z niego nabijał.

\- Pieprzysz, nic nie masz – parsknął zerkając kątem oka, na Styles'a, który siedział z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i wpatrywał się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy w choinkę.

\- Nie pieprzę. – Louis dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że chrząknięcie po tych słowach brzmiało jak „jeszcze", ale nie mógł mieć pewności, bo brunet kontynuował. – I oczywiście, że mam piersiówkę.

\- To, czemu jeszcze jej nie wyciągnąłeś? Jakbyś nie zauważył jest zimno?

\- Zastanawiam się czy zasłużyłeś, żeby się z tobą podzielić. – Louis wywrócił oczami i Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na ten oczywisty pokaz niezadowolenia. Tak bardzo w stylu Tomlinsona z przed lat. Coś ścisnęło go w środku, ale nie pozwolił przejąć temu nad nim kontroli. Opanowanie było najlepszą drogą do sukcesu. – Nie byłeś grzecznym chłopcem.

\- Ja ci zaraz pokażę grzecznego chłopca Styles – warknął szatyn i po prostu rzucił się na chłopaka powalając go na plecy. Wykorzystał element zaskoczenia, ale nie przewidział, że Harry zacznie się bronić i skończy leżąc na nim z dłońmi zaplątanymi w płaszcz i długimi palcami zaciskającymi się na jego przedramionach. Dotarło do niego, w jakiej pozycji się znajdują, jednak jego mózg wyłączył się, bo światła choinki odbijające się w tych oczach były czymś niesamowitym. Ciepły oddech muskający jego policzek przeniósł go do przeszłości sprowadzając przed oczy sceny, które do tej pory skrywał na skraju świadomości. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Chłopak pod nim również zastygł nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Coś przebiegło przez jego twarz, ale było zbyt ulotne, aby mógł rozszyfrować, co to było. Musiał się ogarnąć, choć bardzo nie chciał. Pochylił się lekko, a był to ruch tak znajomy, że aż zabolał, po czym szybkim ruchem wyrwał z wewnętrznej kieszeni małą piersiówkę i w błyskawicznym tempie wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. – Ha! Mam cię! – Pierwszy łyk alkoholu palił przełyk, ale również przywracał trzeźwe myślenie. Zerknął na Harry'ego, który wciąż nie poniósł się do siadu wpatrując się bez mrugania w pomarańczowe niebo. – Co tak leżysz? – Spytał błagając w myślach, żeby chłopak nie zagryzł warg, ale chyba tam u góry go nie lubili, bo oczywiście, że to zrobił. A Louis przepadł i pociągnął kolejny łyk whisky krztusząc się lekko.

\- Rozważam... - mruknął Styles wciąż próbując dojść do siebie po tej nagłej i niespodziewanej bliskości, której doświadczył. Nabierał powietrza głęboko w płuca starając się odgonić z przed oczu napływające wspomnienia, co wcale nie było takie proste. A Louis wcale nie pomagał ciągle mówiąc i mając ten swój zachrypnięty ton.

\- Co rozważasz?

\- Czy zabić cię już teraz, czy może komuś to zlecić... - warknął i nie było to kłamstwo, bo naprawdę rozważał przez krótki moment pozbawienie chłopaka życia. Jedna myśl, ale uchwycił się jej, jako sposobu na wyjście z poprzedniej sytuacji, jako tako z twarzą. – Debilu wiesz, że mam problemy z plecami – jęknął podnosząc się do siadu i czując promieniujący ból.

\- Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem

\- Ostatnio często ci się to zdarza, co?

\- Nie zaprzeczę – zaśmiał się zmieszany, bo była to prawda. Dużo myślał, ale akurat nie o takich rzeczach. Powinien, chociaż odrobinę skupić się na rzeczywistości, bo może skończyć źle. – Chcesz?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę, to w końcu moje – burknął Harry i pociągnął solidny łyk ze srebrnego naczynia. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zagapił się na jego szyję i poruszające się jabłko Adama. – A tak właściwie dałeś znać rodzinie, że jesteś w jednym kawałku?

Tomlinson spiął się na te słowa. Nie zrobił tego, nie dał nikomu znać, że wszystko z nim dobrze, bo to nie była prawda i chciał nacieszyć się uczuciem wolności. To nie tak, że chciał sprawić swojej rodzinie przykrość, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że – szczególnie przez ostatni rok – niekoniecznie działali oni na jego korzyść. Może i siedział zamknięty w klatce, po śmierci mamy jeszcze głębiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale widział wszystko, co się działo wokół i właśnie czuł się odrobinę zdradzony. Zabrakło osoby, która stała za nim murem nawet, gdy sam tego nie robił i nagle pozostali zaczęli popierać bez szemrania każdą akcję. Jednak mimo wszystko, to była jego rodzina, nie ważne, co zrobili i dlaczego, nie zasługiwali na to żeby się martwić skoro był – jak to stwierdził Harry – w jednym kawałku. Fizycznie, bo psychicznie to była inna historia.

\- Pożyczysz mi telefon – szepnął cicho, wraz z urządzeniem przejmując piersiówkę, która mimo niewielkiej wielkości była zaskakująco pojemna. Skrzywił się na widok iPhona X i już miał oddać go w ręce Styles'a aby ten go odblokował, gdy nagle ekran rozświetlił się ukazując menu. To było na tyle interesujące, że spojrzał na chłopaka z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – Ustawiłeś blokadę na moją twarz?

\- Dwa dni temu, na wypadek gdybyś chciał jednak z niego skorzystać, aby do kogoś zadzwonić. – I prawie uwierzył w tą odpowiedź gdyby nie silniejszy rumieniec na policzkach bruneta.

\- Oczywiście – zachował jednak dalszy komentarz dla siebie i przygryzł wargę wchodząc w ustawienia i zastrzegając numer. Owszem miał zamiar powiadomić rodzinę, że żyje, ale nie chciał, żeby go znaleźli. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w listę kontaktów nie wierząc, że naprawdę to robi. Palec zatrzymał się nad zieloną słuchawką i choćby chciał, nie mógł nim ruszyć. – Nie mogę. Nie chcę. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego nagle całkowicie przerażony.

\- Dlaczego? – Sam zadawał sobie to pytanie. Dlaczego do cholery nie mógł zadzwonić i po prostu powiedzieć, że żyje? Dlaczego był gotowy to zrobić jeszcze chwilę temu, a teraz robiło mu się słabo a dłonie zaczęły trząść się niekontrolowanie? – Lou, co się dzieje?

Zadławił się powietrzem, gdy usłyszał zdrobnienie. Kiedy ostatnio ktoś tak do niego powiedział, kiedy padło z ust chłopaka przed nim zanim zniknęło, rozwiało się we wspomnieniach? Przełknął ciężko, przez chwilę widząc przed oczami te wszystkie razy, gdy został tak nazwany. Harry w różnym wieku przeplatał się z jego mamą, jego ukochaną mamą, która w swoich ostatnich dniach nazwała go w ten sposób, prosząc by był dzielny, by walczył. Zawiódł ją, zmarnował rok, dwanaście pieprzonych miesięcy, zanim w końcu zrobił pierwszy krok ku wolności. I teraz siedząc na mrozie, z chłopakiem, który był bardzo ważną częścią jego życia, poczuł jak strach oplata wokół niego swoje macki. Bał się, potwornie się bał, bo skoro zawiódł najważniejszą kobietę w swoim życiu, to nie chciał wiedzieć, że zawiódł również resztę swojej rodziny. Czy to miało jakiś sens?

\- Boję się. Zawiodłem ich – szepnął, mając złudną nadzieję, że Harry go nie usłyszy. – Zawiodłem wszystkich.

\- Hej, to nie prawda.

\- Nie prawda? Zawiodłem mamę pozwalając na to wszystko, zawiodłem siostry i brata, bo nie było mnie przy nich, kiedy tego potrzebowali. Zawiodłem chłopców. Fanów. Siebie. – Trząsł się, naprawdę się trząsł i nie z zimna. – Ciebie też zawiodłem. – Podniósł spojrzenie, które nie wiedział, kiedy opuścił, i spojrzał na chłopaka przed sobą. – Naprawdę będziesz mi mówił, że to nie prawda, kiedy obaj dobrze wiemy, że wszystko wydarzyło się z mojej winy? Nie kłam, nie musisz.

\- Mam nie kłamać? Chcesz usłyszeć prawdę? – Serce Harry'ego rozbiło się na milion kawałków na widok tak rozbitego Louis'a, tak bezbronnego i zranionego. Nie wiedział wszystkiego, tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak myśli w taki sposób, dlaczego w to wierzy, ale był pewny jednej rzeczy, mylił się. I miał zamiar mu to udowodnić właśnie w tym momencie. Niech szlag trafi opanowanie i maski spokoju. – Tak, to wszystko twoja wina. A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo w to uwierzyłeś.

\- Co?

\- Uwierzyłeś, że zawiodłeś wszystkich Louis. Po prostu w to uwierzyłeś zamiast walczyć, obrócić w proch i zniszczyć każdą z tych myśli. Stało się to twoją rzeczywistością, twoim sensem istnienia, ale wiesz, co? To jest gówno prawda. Nie zawiodłeś Jay, na boga, była najdumniejszą matką na świecie i kochała cię ponad wszystko, dalej kocha i dalej w ciebie wierzy. Twoje rodzeństwo dałoby się za ciebie pokroić. Chłopcy wskoczyliby za tobą w ogień. Fani, Louis do cholery twoi fani stoją za tobą murem niwelując każdego, kto choćby ośmieli się na ciebie krzywo spojrzeć. Ty sam... - Wziął głęboki oddech zanim kontynuował. – Ty sam w końcu zacząłeś walczyć, nie wiem, z kim, nie wiem, przeciwko czemu, ale robisz to. Już dawno nie widziałem w tobie tyle siły. Nie rozumiem tego, nie wiem, co się dzieje w twojej głowie, ale wiem, że jeśli tylko otworzysz oczy i naprawdę się rozejrzysz zobaczysz, że nie zawiodłeś nikogo. – Może brzmiał chaotycznie, może to, co mówił nie miało sensu, ale miał nadzieję, że jednak jego słowa niosły jakąś siłę, która dotrze do Louis'a.

\- A ty? Co z tobą? – Musiał zadać to pytanie. Harry przeszedł przez wszystkie punkty jego wyliczanki, rozbijając każdy argument na drobne kawałki, otwierając mu oczy. Przez każdy oprócz jednego. I Louis czuł, że musi wiedzieć, musi to usłyszeć. Jednak ze Styles'em nigdy nic nie było łatwe. Już po samym zagryzieniu ust wiedział, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

\- Zadzwoń do nich i wracajmy do domu. – Głos Harry'ego wydawał się inny, ale Louis nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Po prostu było w nim coś, co sprawiło, że ponownie odblokował telefon i wybrał numer.

Była to najdziwniejsza i najkrótsza rozmowa z Fiz, jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadził. Zbył milczeniem wszystkie pytania o to gdzie jest, ograniczając się jedynie do uspokojenia jej i potwierdzenia, że wróci. Nie powiedział jednak, kiedy, wymamrotał tylko, że bardzo ich kocha i żeby się nie martwili. Rozłączył się przez chwilę wciąż słysząc ostatnie słowa siostry i uśmiechnął się lekko do Styles'a wstając na nogi. Zachwiał się, skostniałe mięśnie potrzebowały odrobiny czasu by przyzwyczaić się do zmiany pozycji, ale ciepła dłoń na łokciu utrzymała go w pionie.

\- Tak swoją drogą, jak zamierzamy wrócić do domu skoro oboje piliśmy? – Spytał, zeskakując ze schodka. Głos miał spokojny i czysty. Jakby wcale nie przeszedł przed chwilą małego załamania, jakby nie pokazał chłopakowi swoich lęków i obaw, zapoznając go z częścią demonów, które osiadły na jego duszy. Bo to był Harry. Harry, który uśmiechnął się dziwnie i z jeszcze dziwniejszym błyskiem w oku zamachał mu przed nosem dwoma kartami Oyster. – Żartujesz?

\- Ani trochę, Lou.

I to było jak powrót do przeszłości, powiew ciepłego powietrza na skórze. Lubił to uczucie. Lubił i tęsknił za nim. Gdy schodzili do metra, kryjąc twarze w kołnierzach i rzucając sobie rozbawione spojrzenia nie było już w nim strachu, bo coś – może to była intuicja – mówiło mu, że Harry miał rację. Jedyną jego winą było to, że uwierzył, że zawiódł wszystkich, że nie był wystarczająco dobry. To wepchnęło go do klatki, to spowodowało, że ostatnie lata jego życia wyglądały tak a nie inaczej. Ale w końcu walczył, miał zamiar upomnieć się o swoje, odzyskać całkowitą wolność i być szczęśliwym. Harry miał rację. Louis się mylił. Kiedy przyciśnięci do siebie w zatłoczonym wagonie przemierzali kolejne stacje nie słyszał rozmów i śmiechu. Słyszał oddech, ciepły i wilgotny, tuż koło swojego ucha. I głos siostry, rezonujący w jego uszach.

_Kochamy cię i jesteśmy dumni._


	6. 6. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 3114_

****6.** **

Kolejne dni wyglądały podobnie. Louis wciąż się wymykał, bez czapki i szalika, i myślał, układał sobie wszystko w głowie ciesząc oczy blaskiem choinek, ich różnorodnością i pięknem. Ciągle szukał tej jednej wyjątkowej, ale żadna z wielu ozdabiających Londyn nie skradła jego serca. Nie przejmował się tym jednak, bo w jakiś magiczny sposób każde drzewko pozwalało mu przejść przez któryś z problemów, przegonić demona sączącego jad w jego duszę. Z każdym dniem czuł się pewniej, chociaż zdarzały się również małe załamania. Jedno z nich pojawiło się niespodziewanie, kiedy na dzień przed swoimi urodzinami siedział przy choince koło Big Bena. Może chodziło o to, że zegar na wieży nie wybijał godzin, jego dźwięk nie odbijał się od budynków docierając w dalekie zakątki miasta. A może powodem tego była para, która przytulona, podziwiała piękno drzewka. Nie wiedział, co było elementem zapalnym, ale w jednym momencie myślami krążył wokół swojej przyjaźni z Zaynem, którą chciał odbudować, a w kolejnym prawie krzyczał z powodu bólu, który rozrywał jego serce. Bo tak naprawdę przez te wszystkie dni myślał o wszystkim oprócz jednej rzeczy, którą odpychał za każdym razem, pozwalając sobie tylko na nic nieznaczące wspominki w zupełnie innym kontekście.

Jednak w momencie, kiedy jego oczy wychwyciły dwójkę młodych mężczyzn odcinającą się od światełek na świątecznym drzewku coś w nim pękło i nie potrafił zatrzymać niszczycielskiej fali. Musiał to zrobić, bo według wszystkich znaków na niebie i ziemi, główny powód jego załamania mógł pojawić się we własnej osobie w każdym momencie. Przez te wszystkie dni nie zdarzyło się, żeby Harry go nie znalazł, co niezmiennie go zadziwiało, bo Londyn był ogromny i nawet, jeśli chłopak poznał główny patron jego wycieczek, to i tak wydawało się niemożliwym, żeby za każdym razem trafiał w odpowiednie drzewko. Ale tak było i Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tym razem brunet się pomyli i nie pojawi właśnie tutaj. Mylił się, o czym przekonał się chwilę po tym jak para, którą wciąż obserwował zniknęła za zakrętem, wciąż ciasno przytulona. Zapach ciepłej herbaty i cynamonu dotarł do niego chwilę przed tym, gdy ciepłe ciało usiadło obok niego. I to był jego definitywny koniec, bo jeśli myślał, że wcześniejsze niewielkie epizody nim były to przy tym wydawały się niczym. Czuł napływające do oczu łzy, dławienie w gardle i wiedział, nawet bez patrzenia, że jego dłonie splecione na kolanach drżą. Było źle, ale chyba nie miał siły dłużej przed tym uciekać. Zwiesił głowę, chcąc, choć trochę ukryć się przed czujnym spojrzeniem, które czuł na sobie. Kaptur pomagał, ale mimo wszystko chciał być jak najmniej widoczny.

Jedno go cieszyło. Harry swoim zwyczajem po prostu siedział obok i nic nie mówił, nie wciskał mu na siłę herbaty stawiając ją po prostu obok, tak żeby była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Pozwalał Louis’owi robić cokolwiek robił dając mu przestrzeń, ale jednocześnie pokazując, że w razie, czego jest obok. Tomlinson naprawdę to doceniał, ale dzisiaj wolałby po stokroć, aby Styles się nie pojawił. Mógł go odprawić, powiedzieć mu żeby zniknął, zostawił go w spokoju, ale tak bardzo jak nie chciał jego obecności obok tak nie pragnął niczego innego niż żeby nigdy go nie opuszczał. Był tak zagubiony w tym wszystkim. Wbił spojrzenie w choinkę, nawet nie mrugając, bo tylko tak mógł powstrzymać łzy wciąż zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Nie będzie płakał, nie był jakąś rozchwianą nastolatką tylko prawie dwudziesto sześcioletnim facetem. A oni nie płaczą. Nie w miejscach publicznych.

\- Lou…

Wciągnął ostro powietrze, bo, mimo że to zdrobnienie wróciło do użytku to wciąż działało na niego tak samo jak pierwszy raz, kiedy je usłyszał po długiej przerwie. Nie potrzebował tego teraz, nie mógł się jeszcze bardziej rozczulić. Ale Harry nie powiedział nic więcej, pozwolił, aby to przepełnione zmartwieniem i czułością słowo zawisło między nimi i choć Louis bardzo się starał do tego nie dopuścić, zadziałało niczym katalizator.

\- Harry, czy ty mi kiedykolwiek wybaczysz? – Szeptał, chociaż byli oddaleni od większości ludzi. Było to jak ostatnia próba powstrzymania słów cisnących się na usta. Nieudana próba, bo kontynuował nie dając brunetowi czasu na odpowiedź. Znał ją. – Nie wiem, czemu pytam, po prostu, chyba, muszę to wiedzieć. A raczej potrzebuję to usłyszeć z twoich ust. Wiem, że zawaliłem. Wiem o tym doskonale i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ważne jakbym się chciał wytłumaczyć to nic nie zmieni. Nawet jak skleisz rozbity wazon to rysy będą wciąż widoczne. Mam wrażenie, że niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie naprawiać, że powinienem przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i zwyczajnie dać sobie spokój, ale nie mogę. Nie mogę. – Złapał szybki oddech, kręcąc jednocześnie głową, prosząc tym chłopaka o milczenie. – Choćbym nie wiem jak się starał zepchnąć myśli o tym w otchłań zapomnienia to nie mogę. One zawsze wracają, wiesz? Za każdym razem, gdy zamknę oczy widzę maleńkie urywki wspomnień, odbicie czasów, kiedy byłem szczęśliwy. Kiedy byliśmy szczęśliwi? I to boli, ale nie mogę tego zatrzymać, nie chcę tego dłużej robić.

\- Lou…

\- Nie mów tak do mnie – warknął być może za ostro, ale nie panował nad sobą. Hamulce puściły, tamy pękły a mury rozpadły się na drobne kawałki. Był odkryty.

\- Ale Lou…

\- Powiedziałem, nie mów tak do mnie. – Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru spojrzał na Harry’ego i tym razem nie starał się niczego ukryć. Żadnych masek. – Nie rozumiesz? Nie mówiłeś tak do mnie od wieków i nagle znów zaczynasz, a to tylko mąci mi w głowie. Za każdym razem wracam w przeszłość, znów jest Susan i Franky, Lou i Haz, my. To minęło, nie wróci wiem o tym, ale wcale nie znaczy, że te wspomnienia nie bolą. Po prostu nie mów tak do mnie, jeśli…

Zaciął się. Słowa, które tak gładko wychodziły mu z gardła tym razem stanęły w nim i nie chciały się ruszyć. Oddychał niespokojnie, ale wciąż nie odrywał oczu od Styles’a. Co prawda nie skupiał na nim wzroku, prawie go nie widział, ale wiedział, że tam jest. Ciemna plama na tle białych lampek. Zupełnie jak pierwszej nocy, gdy znalazł go nad brzegiem Tamizy. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co maluje się w zielonych tęczówkach. Trząsł się, czekając na cokolwiek, jakąkolwiek reakcję, chociaż nie spodziewał się jednego. Nie przewidział, że długie ramiona owiną się wokół niego przyciskając go do ciepłego torsu. Nie spodziewał się, że zaczną się delikatnie kołysać na boki a on poczuje ogarniający go spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie miał nadziei na to, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w tych objęciach, ale oto się stało, a on był sparaliżowany, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu.

Uczucie ciepłych ust na czubku głowy było tym, co przelało czarę goryczy i nie mógł już zapanować nad łzami, które tak usilnie powstrzymywał do tej pory. Spływały cicho po jego policzkach, kiedy zagryzał usta i wdychał cynamonowy aromat. Nie szlochał, po prostu płakał, w ciszy wyrzucając z siebie cały ból, strach, tęsknotę. Wszystko to, co złe powoli go opuszczało zastępowane przez spokój. Nie wiedział ile to trwało, jak dużo czasu spędził kołysany niczym dziecko w ramionach Harry’ego, który nie przerywał uścisku. Gdyby był w stanie uśmiechnąłby się, bo brunet przytulając nigdy nie odsuwał się pierwszy, ale tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę kogoś tulił. Szybkie uściski z fanami do zdjęć były czymś zupełnie innym. Te prawdziwe, przeznaczone dla wybranych i tych, na których mu zależało były inne, magiczne. Kiedy łzy przestały płynąć jeszcze przez chwilę rozkoszował się otaczającym go ciepłem, po czym delikatnie się odsunął tęskniąc za tymi ramionami w sekundzie, w której się rozluźniły. Pociągnął nosem i wytarł policzki rękawem kurtki. Musiał wyglądać fenomenalnie.

\- Przepraszam. Jestem ostatnio takim bałaganem – mruknął i żeby zająć czymś drżące dłonie chwycił za chłodną już herbatę, a przynajmniej próbował.

\- Zostaw to. – Harry zatrzymał go delikatnie blokując dostęp do kubka. – Zrobię ci nową w domu. Na pewno będzie lepsza niż to coś z kapsułki. – Brunet wstał otrzepując resztki śniegu z płaszcza i wyciągnął do Louis’a dłoń. – Poza tym nie jestem pewny, czy barman do niej nie napluł, kiedy instruowałem go w ilości mleka, którą powinien dodać. Sądzę, że mruczał coś o napuszonych gwiazdeczkach, które wyżej srają niż dupę mają, ale mogłem się przesłyszeć.

\- Powinieneś złożyć skargę – parsknął cicho wstając na nogi i ignorując wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę. Przyjęcie jej oznaczałoby przyznanie się do słabości, a resztki dumy nie pozwalały mu tego zrobić. Nienawidził słabości w swoim głosie, drżenia i wrażliwości, która wręcz z niego krzyczała. Nie lubił się tak czuć, ale chyba nie miał wyboru.

\- Po co? Może po prostu miał gorszy dzień. Chodźmy.

I to właśnie był Harry. W jednym zdaniu znajdowała się cała jego kwintesencja. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł ciepło na myśl, że miał zaszczyt znać tak dobrą osobę. Kiedy kierowali się do samochodu nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że brunet ani razu nie użył zdrobnienia i Tomlinson naprawdę nie wiedział jak to odebrać. Z jednej strony sam prosił, aby tego nie robił, a z drugiej uwielbiał to jak brzmiało w jego uszach wypowiadane przez Harry’ego. Nie odezwał się jednak na ten temat, wciąż czując, że jeśli zacznie mówić, to znów nie będzie potrafił skończyć. Jego monolog sprzed paru chwil był niespójny, chaotyczny i dokładnie przedstawiał to, co działo się w jego głowie. A ponieważ Styles również nie palił się do zaczęcia tematu milczeli cała drogę do mieszkania.

Cynamonowy aromat powitał go już w progu, przez co nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Przez te kilka dni te cztery ściany stały się dla niego swoistym azylem, miejscem, do którego chciał wracać, w którym czuł się dobrze. Odwiesił kurtkę na haczyk i usiadł na kanapie, która od kilku dni spełniała funkcję jego łóżka. Zawinął się w koc, chociaż wcale nie było mu zimno. Chciał odgrodzić się od wszystkiego, mieć jakąś osłonę, bo w tym momencie czuł się odsłonięty i tak podatny na zranienie. Nienawidził takiego stanu, unikał go przez całe życie jak ognia, ale wiedział, że w momencie, kiedy pozwolił słowom płynąć przed choinką wszystkie mury opadły odsłaniając wszystko, co skrywał głęboko. Z delikatnym uśmiechem przyjął kubek gorącej herbaty z mlekiem, idealnej jak zawsze i pociągnął łyk czekając na nieuniknione. Jednak wbrew wszystkiemu, czego się spodziewał Harry milczał, a to sprawiło, że jego pozorny spokój się zachwiał.

\- Nic nie powiesz? – Nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać tej ciszy, dlatego odezwał się cicho zerkając na chłopaka, który tym razem usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

\- Czekam.

\- Co? Na co?

\- Aż skończysz mówić.

\- Ale ja skończyłem. – Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, mógł się tylko domyślać. I nawet tylko to powodowało, że cały się spinał. Otworzył się, wyrzucił z siebie część frustracji, ale jednocześnie nie powiedział wszystkiego. Nie był w stanie. Słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło.

\- Nie prawda, jest jeszcze coś. Nie mogę odnieść się do tego, co powiedziałeś, jeśli nie znam całości. To by było jak ocenianie filmu po zwiastunie, niby wiesz, o co chodzi, ale nie masz globalnego obrazu. – Głos Harry’ego był spokojny, kojący, ale mimo wszystko Louis nie mógł się przełamać. Zupełnie jakby stracił zdolność do ubierania w słowa tego, co czuł.

\- Chciałbym umieć wyrazić to, co siedzi mi w głowie słowami. Ty nie masz z tym problemu, ja jestem po prostu wadliwym egzemplarzem. Zawsze tak było.

\- Ja również mam z tym problem. Czasami jest łatwiej przemilczeć coś niż pozwolić ludziom zobaczyć twoje słabe strony. Ale gdyby wszyscy szli na łatwiznę gdzie by to zaprowadziło? Nie każę ci się do niczego zmuszać, ale nie jest prawdą, że jesteś wadliwy. Nie jesteś. I umiesz to robić. Umiesz wyrażać słowami swoje uczucia. Po prostu musisz sobie przypomnieć jak to się robi, bo kiedyś potrafiłeś. – Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał bardzo cicho. Tak jakby nie chciał, aby dotarło ono do uszu Louis’a. Bo nie chciał, ale jego usta nie współpracowały odkrywając myśli, które nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego.

Tomlinson patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, starając się odszukać sens w tym, co usłyszał. Harry miał rację, kiedyś nie miał żadnego problemu w mówieniu otwarcie o tym, co czuł, co myślał. Miał w nosie opinie innych ludzi, bo jedyne, co się liczyło to bycie w zgodzie z sobą samym. Jednak z biegiem lat zaczął to gubić, tracić, tak jak dzieci w większości przypadków tracą to niecodzienne spojrzenie na świat przytłoczone ogromem informacji i zasad życia w społeczeństwie. Zmienił się, zamknął w sobie tego beztroskiego chłopca, bo beztroska tylko przeszkadzała w dorosłości. Tak samo jak odkrywanie swoich uczuć. To było jak podanie na złotej tacy broni będącej w stanie go zniszczyć. I zrobił to, choć nie wiedział, kiedy, w którym momencie włożył w ich ręce wszystkie asy. Klatka i poddanie się wydawały się najlepszym wyjściem, schronieniem gdzie nikt nie mógł go skrzywdzić. A granie na ich zasadach oddalało niebezpieczeństwo. Ale teraz walczył, uciekł z pułapki, w którą sam się wpakował.

Wstał, odkładając kubek na stolik i podchodząc do okna. Płatki śniegu znowu wirowały w powietrzu, drobne i błyszczące. Mógł poczuć chłód bijący od szyby, jednocześnie przyjemne ciepło otulało go niczym kołderka. Pozwolił myślom popłynąć do czasów, kiedy wyrażał siebie bez obawy o to, co pomyśli na ten temat świat. Palce malujące nieznane wzory na parapecie automatycznie zatrzymały się przy jednej ze świeczek. Był taki czas, gdy nie wstydził się obnażać swoich uczuć przed całym światem i może nie robił tego dosłownie, ale jeśli ktoś potrafił czytać między liniami mógł zobaczyć wszystko. Fani byli nieźli w wyszukiwaniu tych małych rzeczy, ale tylko jedna osoba potrafiła bezbłędnie zrozumieć cały przekaz. I tak się składało, że ten mężczyzna siedział na kanapie zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. Czuł jego spojrzenie, gdy podnosił świeczkę i chwytał w drżące palce kartę pamięci, którą zostawił tam wydawałoby się wieki temu.

\- Masz rację. – Odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego łapiąc jego wzrok. Te zielone tęczówki nigdy już od pierwszego spojrzenia zapierały mu dech w piersiach i to nigdy się nie zmieniło, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciał udawać, że było inaczej. – Kiedyś potrafiłem, ale przez lata stało się to coraz trudniejsze. Każde słowo miało zbyt dużą wagę by szastać nimi na lewo i prawo, mogło spowodować więcej złego niż dobrego. Dlatego łatwiej było milczeć, powtarzać wyuczone na pamięć skrypty i w rezultacie powoli tracić siebie. Pozwoliłem na to, bo wtedy wydawało się to najlepszym wyjściem. Jedynym wyjściem, aby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. – Wrócił na kanapę i sięgnął po telefon Harry’ego, który rozświetlił się, gdy tylko wykrył jego twarz.

\- Wszyscy oprócz ciebie – szepnął Styles, a Louis skinął głową umieszczając nośnik danych w swoim miejscu. Brunet obserwował drżące palce mając ochotę złapać je w swoje dłonie i całować każdy z osobna. Z każdym słowem szatyna zaczynał rozumieć coraz więcej, zupełnie jakby puzzle, które miał cały czas przed oczami wskakiwały na swoje miejsce odkrywając obraz, którego wcześniej nie pojmował, bo był w kawałkach. Pozornie bez ładu i składu.

\- Tak, oprócz mnie, ale nie widziałem tego w ten sposób przez bardzo długi czas. Wmawiałem sobie, że jestem szczęśliwy, że to, co robię sprawia, że inni są zadowoleni. Pozwoliłem zamknąć się w klatce, ba sam do niej wszedłem i było mi w niej źle, ale jednocześnie nie chciałem walczyć. Wydawało mi się, że tak będzie lepiej, chociaż zdarzały się momenty, gdy miałem ochotę krzyczeć, wyć. – Spokojnymi ruchami otwierał kolejne, wydawałoby się przypadkowe, foldery zmierzając do tego jednego. – Obserwowanie jak twoje życie rozpada się na kawałki z twojej winy i niemożność zrobienia czegokolwiek to najgorsze uczucie na świecie. Ale były też dobre momenty, które wykorzystywałem najlepiej jak się dało. – W końcu dotarł do tego, czego szukał. Zawahał się tylko przez ułamek sekundy zanim podłączył słuchawki, wcześniej leżące na stoliku i podał telefon jego właścicielowi. – Nie potrafię mówić spójnie i logicznie o tym, co czuję, bo w mojej głowie dzieje się za dużo. Nie mogę powiedzieć wszystkiego, co bym chciał, bo coś mnie przed tym hamuje. Ale miałeś rację, jak zawsze z resztą, kiedyś to potrafiłem. I być może dalej potrafię. – Wskazał na urządzenie, które chłopak trzymał luźno w dłoniach.

\- Co mam zrobić?

\- Wyrzucić przez okno. Serio, Harry, nie rób z siebie idioty i nie utrudniaj mi tego. – Zaśmiał się, bo to naprawdę było zabawne. Jednak miał wrażenie, że w tym śmiechu pobrzmiewały nuty paniki. Miał zamiar pokazać Styles’owi coś, co widziała tylko niewielka grupka osób. Coś, co chronił wszystkimi sposobami nawet, gdy był zamknięty w klatce. Coś, co było prawdziwe i szczere. – Po prostu tego posłuchaj.

Brunet wykonał polecenie umieszczając słuchawki w uszach i klikając przycisk odtwarzania. Louis nie odrywał od niego wzroku, chciał zapamiętać każdą reakcję, każde zmarszczenie brwi, każdy uśmiech. Zielone spojrzenie nie opuszczało jego twarzy ani na sekundę, podczas gdy tysiące uczuć przewijało się przez wilgotne oczy. Szatyn nie chciał tego w żaden sposób interpretować, już wystarczająco stresująca była sama zgoda na to. Widział dezorientację przy początkowych piosenkach. Złość, kiedy ukryty w słowach sens zaczął docierać do bruneta. Współczucie i smutek. Niedowierzanie. Było tam wszystko to, co przez ostatnie dwa lata skrywał wraz ze sobą w klatce, wszystko to, czego jego automatyczna wersja nie pokazywała. To był cały Louis, wszystkie jego uczucia i lęki, troski i radości przedstawione tak jak umiał to najlepiej – w formie piosenek.

Nie powstrzymał się, gdy łzy zaczęły toczyć się po policzkach Harry’ego, otarł je, delikatnie gładząc miękką skórę. Gdy ciepła dłoń przytrzymała jego chłodną, nie starał się jej wyrwać ciesząc się z tego dotyku, który mógł być ostatnim. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, po prostu cieszył się chwilą. Minuty mijały, ale Louis się nie denerwował, kości zostały rzucone i on nie miał już nic do powiedzenia. Mógł tylko czekać na werdykt, wiedząc, że jaki by nie był, przyjmie go z pokorą. Być może starał się zgasić nadzieję, która postanowiła rozpalić się żywym ogniem w jego wnętrzu, ale tylko, dlatego, żeby nie cierpieć później jeszcze bardziej.

Gdy zegar na ścianie wskazywał, że do północy zostało piętnaście minut Harry wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu i pociągnął nosem zaciskając dłoń na telefonie tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Zrozumiał. I wcale nie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Nie, kiedy dotarło do niego jak wiele przeoczył i czego nie zauważył. On też się poddał, zupełnie jak Louis, którego dłoń wciąż znajdowała się w jego własnej, wpasowując się w nią idealnie. Nie mógł znaleźć słów, aby wyrazić to, co czuł, a kiedy już je znalazł nie chciały przejść mu przez ściśnięte z emocji gardło.

\- Ja… L…

\- Nie mów tak do mnie, jeśli to tylko puste słowo – przerwał mu Louis w końcu znajdując w sobie siłę, by powiedzieć to, czego wcześniej nie mógł wyksztusić.

Harry zagryzł usta, wciąż wpatrując się w jego twarz, jakby szukał na niej odpowiedzi. I chyba ją znalazł, bo ścisnął jego dłoń mocniej a kąciki ust uniosły się lekko. Serce szatyna zatrzepotało w piersi niczym ptaszek zamknięty w klatce. Oto nadchodziła godzina prawdy. Coś, co miało zaważyć nad tym, czy będzie dalej walczył do utraty tchu czy podda się przy pierwszym niepowodzeniu. Czekał, gotowy przyjąć wszystko, cokolwiek by to nie było.

Ale tego, co stało się wraz z pierwszym uderzeniem zegara gdzieś w oddali na pewno się nie spodziewał.


	7. 7. Keep Calm and Carry On

****N/A: Ostrzegam!** **

_Słów: 3539_

****7.** **

Dotyk miękkich ust, smakujących łzami, a przy tym tak znajomych był zaskoczeniem. Tak wielkim, że przez kilka długich sekund nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Krew szumiąca mu w uszach zagłuszała miarowe bicie zegara, otumaniała. Kiedy chwilowy szok minął jego ciało odpowiedziało automatycznie, powtarzając znany schemat. Przysunął się bliżej Harry’ego, wplatając wolną dłoń w jego krótkie włosy. Usta zaczęły poruszać się, szybko znajdując wspólny rytm, zupełnie jakby nie minęły lata, od kiedy po raz ostatni miał okazję ich spróbować. Pocałunek był miękki, lekki i delikatny. Czule muskali swoje wargi starając się przekazać wszystko to, czego nie potrafili powiedzieć na głos. Czyny zawsze miały większą moc niż słowa, a ten akt miał w sobie tyle tęsknoty i bólu, i radości, i ciepła, że Louis nie potrafił stwierdzić, w którym momencie łzy zaczęły spływać także po jego policzkach. Płakali oboje, słone krople osiadały na ich wargach, mieszając się ze sobą, ale to im nie przeszkadzało. Szatyn mógł poczuć przy swoich ustach jak Harry się uśmiecha i sam robił to samo. Płakali, uśmiechali się i całowali, a wszystko to, w tym samym czasie, podczas gdy zegar wybijał północ.

\- Lou – szepnął Styles, gdy ich usta się rozłączyły, jednak wciąż pozostawali blisko. Starał się zawrzeć w tym jednym słowie wszystko to, czego nie był w stanie powiedzieć i sądząc po szczęśliwym mruknięciu szatyna udało mu się. – Lou, otwórz oczy.

\- Nie chcę. Boję się, że jeśli to zrobię, to, to wszystko okaże się tylko pięknym snem. A ty znikniesz. – Pokręcił głową wciąż nie podnosząc powiek. Jeśli to był tylko sen, chciał, żeby trwał bez końca.

\- Lou, proszę. – Nie mógł zignorować takiej prośby, więc niepewnie otworzył oczy napotykając na zielone, jasne spojrzenie. Harry wciąż tu był, wciąż trzymał go za dłoń, wciąż czuł jego ciepły oddech. Odetchnął z ulgą. – Widzisz, wciąż tu jestem. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

\- Nie? – Spytał głupio. Takie rozwiązanie przewijało mu się kilka razy przez myśl, ale za każdym razem odrzucał je, jako wielce nieprawdopodobne. Jak widać się mylił. Co nie było nowością.

\- Nie. Lou… - westchnął szczęśliwie Harry muskając usta szatyna delikatnie tuż zanim się odsunął. Louis automatycznie przejechał językiem po wargach chcąc zachować smak chłopaka na dłużej. Wtulił się w miękką dłoń, która znalazła się na jego policzku uśmiechając delikatnie. Może był rozbity a jego świat leżał w gruzach, ale takie małe gesty działały lepiej niż jakikolwiek klej. – Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. I nie przerywaj mi.

\- Dobrze. – Kiwnął głową zgadzając się na wszystko.

\- Dałeś mi milion powodów żeby odejść, żeby zapomnieć, zostawić przeszłość za sobą i nie odwracać się już nigdy. Byłem o krok żeby to osiągnąć, żeby wyrzucić cię z mojego życia, jeden mały krok, ale nie potrafiłem tego zrobić. Coś trzymało mnie w miejscu doprowadzając do szału, nie pozwalając myśleć, nie pozwalając oddychać. Przelewałem to wszystko na papier, skupiałem się na pracy, robiłem wszystko żeby nie wspominać, żeby nie bolało. Płyta była w pewnym sensie moim ostatnim krzykiem, ostatnią prośbą o cokolwiek i przez długi czas wydawało mi się, że wszystko na nic. Więc skupiłem się na trasie, na pracy, na wszystkim byleby nie dopuścić do siebie cierpienia. Nie poddać się mu. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że to jakoś pomoże – parsknął śmiechem, gładząc gładki policzek uspokajająco. – A potem dostałem ten telefon od Niall'a i dowiedziałem się, że zniknąłeś. Od razu wiedziałem gdzie cię szukać. Zawsze wiem. W okresie świątecznym zawsze odwiedzasz te same miejsca w takiej samej kolejności. Pewnie sam nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy, ale robisz to, jeśli tylko jesteś w Londynie. Więc zamiast powiedzieć komukolwiek gdzie cię znaleźć, pojechałem tam sam. I była to najlepsza decyzja, jaką mogłem podjąć. Bo w tym zmarzniętym mężczyźnie siedzącym wśród śniegu nad Tamizą zobaczyłem odbicie chłopca sprzed lat. Coś, co zniknęło dawno temu. Przez te wszystkie dni, które spędziłeś tutaj, ze mną, odbicie zaczynało nabierać ostrości, a ja naprawdę się z tego cieszyłem. Nie wiedziałem, co było powodem tego, co wydarzyło się w trakcie ostatnich lat w zespole, i później też, ale widziałem, że z każdą minutą i choinką stajesz się szczęśliwszy. Nie miałem nadziei na nic, nie śmiałem nawet o tym myśleć, po prostu chciałem, żebyś ty był szczęśliwy, cokolwiek postanowisz. Dalej chcę. Ale ten album, te piosenki. Boże, Lou. Jeśli dałeś mi milion powodów, żeby odejść, ja potrzebowałem tylko jednego żeby zostać. I dostałem go. – Przełknął ślinę, czekając na reakcję, ale szatyn jedynie uśmiechał się łzawo pozostając cicho. – Nic nie powiesz?

\- Nie wiedziałem, czy mogę.

\- Idiota – zaśmiał się Harry czując jak całe napięcie znika. Brakowało mu tego wydania Louis’a, który nawet w najbardziej dramatycznym momencie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie coś, co rozładowywało napięcie.

\- Twój idiota. – Tomlinson wyszczerzył zęby by dosłownie chwilę później przycisnąć swoje usta do tych Harry’ego. Miał na to ochotę przez cały czas, kiedy chłopak mówił i teraz nie zamierzał przestać. Chciał się nacieszyć.

Brunet mruknął zadowolony, co tylko popchnęło starszego chłopaka do działania. Delikatnie przygryzł dolną wargę wydobywając ze Styles’a ciche westchnięcie. Przejechał po tym miejscu językiem. Chciał posmakować go, przypomnieć sobie to, czego przez lata był pozbawiony. Czego sam się pozbawił i naprawdę nie wiedział, jak dał radę wytrzymać bez tych ust, bez tego uczucia, przez które miał wrażenie jakby unosił się nad ziemią. Całowanie Harry’ego było jak powrót do domu po długiej wędrówce. Nie było niezręczności, tylko ciepło, którego tak mu brakowało.

Gdy ich języki się spotkały pod zamkniętymi powiekami zobaczył gwiazdy, całe konstelacje i galaktyki. Nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku, który zawisł między nimi, gdy dłonie automatycznie przyciągnęły bruneta bliżej. Chciał czuć więcej i mocniej, ale jednocześnie nie chciał się śpieszyć. Rozkoszował się każdym momentem, odświeżając wyblakłe wspomnienia. Badał językiem każdy fragment ust Harry’ego, smakując na nowo. To było magiczne. Fakt, że mimo wszystko, mimo tych lat rozłąki wciąż działali jak dobrze zaprogramowana maszyna, która mimo długiego czasu doskonale pamięta każdy ruch, każdy gest. Czyste szczęście i miłość. Louis kochał tego chłopca o zielonych oczach, kochał go, od kiedy miał osiemnaście lat i będzie kochał do końca swoich dni. A jego koniec wydawał się bardzo bliski, kiedy z gardła Harry’ego wyrwał się potrzebujący dźwięk.

\- Haz, skarbie – odsunął się, jednak nie dość daleko by nie móc muskać jego ust przy każdym słowie. To widocznie nie spodobało się brunetowi, bo ponownie sięgnął do Louis’a, i kim on był, żeby nie odpowiedzieć na pocałunek? Przerwał go ponownie po chwili, wkładając w to wszystkie resztki opanowania, jakie mu pozostały. – Haz, poczekaj. Nie…

\- Nie chcę czekać. – Głos Harry’ego był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż zazwyczaj i tak głęboki, że serce szatyna zatrzymało się na moment. Był coraz bliżej krawędzi, coraz bliżej własnego końca i całkowitego zatracenia się w tym chłopaku, który patrzył na niego roziskrzonymi oczami, których zieleń nigdy nie była tak jasna. – Czekałem wystarczająco długo. Kontrolowałem się. Nie chcę dłużej, Lou.

\- Ale…

\- Proszę.

Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy dłoń bruneta znalazła się na tej jego, wciąż zaplątanej w kosmyki. Dopiero, gdy długie palce splotły się z jego własnymi zaciskając na miękkich pasmach, dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, co chłopak chciał mu przekazać. Jak zawsze bez słów, bo tak naprawdę nigdy ich nie potrzebowali. Właśnie takie małe gesty wystarczały i najwyraźniej dalej tak było, bo wszystkie hamulce, jakie miał, wszystkie obawy krążące po jego głowie zniknęły. Nastąpił jego koniec. I cieszył się z tego powodu. Oboje tego potrzebowali, widział to w zielonych oczach i był pewny, że jego własne przedstawiają dokładnie to samo.

Wstali w tym samym momencie, przez chwilę po prostu patrząc na siebie. Czas się zatrzymał, aby później ruszyć jak z kopyta. Louis nie wiedział nawet, kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni, nadzy od pasa w górę z dłońmi niecierpliwie badającymi każdy odkryty skrawek skóry, ale nie miał zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie, kiedy miał przed sobą istne dzieło sztuki. Jego dzieło sztuki. Przycisnął usta do miejsca, w którym szyja łączyła się ze szczęką doskonale wiedząc jak jakikolwiek dotyk w tym miejscu działa na bruneta. Nie mylił się, nic sie nie zmieniło przez te lata i Harry wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, który rozpalił krew w żyłach Tomlinsona. Jednocześnie spowodował, że jego ruchy zwolniły, stały się mniej gorączkowe. Chciał się tym nacieszyć, celebrować każdy moment. Zapamiętać wszystko tak dokładnie jak tylko mógł, dosłownie wyryć sobie w pamięci na wieki.

Delikatnie popchnął bruneta w tył, aż dotarli do łóżka i nie przerywając całowania jego szyi położył ich oboje na miękkiej pościeli. Przesunął ich tak by głowa Harry’ego spoczywała na poduszkach i odsunął się odrobinę znów słysząc wyraz dezaprobaty w postaci urażonego jęku, ale chciał nacieszyć tym widokiem oczy. Lekko opalona skóra Styles’a kontrastowała z śnieżnobiałą poszewka, delikatny rumieniec pokrywał nie tylko twarz, ale i szyje i dekolt, zielone oczy błyszczały jaśniej niż wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie, a czerwone opuchnięte usta, przez które uciekały drobne przyspieszone oddechy aż prosiły się o pocałunek. Pochylił się, lekko łącząc ich wargi w czulej pieszczocie tak różnej od wcześniejszych przepełnionych ogniem.

\- Piękny – wyszeptał z adoracja i powrócił do tych ust tłumiąc jęk, który z nich uciekł. Głęboki pocałunek w pełni oddawał wszystko, co czuł w tym momencie, a przynajmniej Louis miał taka nadzieje, bo wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie ubrać tego w słowa. Po dłuższej chwili przeniósł się na szyję, przyciskając usta trochę dłużej do miejsca, w którym mógł z łatwością wyczuć przyspieszony puls. I czy to było dziwne, że jego własne serce uderzało w tym samym rytmie?

Mruknął cicho, gdy duża dłoń zatrzymała się na jego pośladku, podczas gdy druga gładziła skórę pleców prawie z namaszczeniem. To było takie znajome, że aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Poruszył biodrami minimalnie, ale nawet tak lekkie tarcie wyrwało z ich gardeł syknięcia, z czego to Harry’ego brzmiało na dużo bardziej potrzebujące, a niekontrolowane szarpniecie bioder pod nim tylko to potwierdziło. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie musieli niczego ustalać, za każdym razem to działo się samo, jakby automatycznie dopasowywali się do swoich potrzeb. Dziś nie miało być inaczej. Harry potrzebował się rozpaść, stracić kontrole, pozwolić by ktoś nim kierował. Potrzebował tego tak mocno jak Louis pragnął odzyskać ją choćby w jednej dziedzinie życia. Chociaż tak na dobra sprawę przyjmując rolę dominującego, trącił kontrolę w równym stopniu, co brunet. Ale to było dobre. Mógł jednocześnie się zatrącić i wciąż dbać o młodszego mężczyznę, zając się nim tak jak tego potrzebował, rozbić na drobne kawałeczki i skleić ponownie.

Przesunął usta w dół klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, nie pomijając żadnego tatuażu, które z dokładnością obrysował językiem. Dłonie z jego pleców przemieściły się na włosy, gdy drażnił wrażliwe sutki i zostawia mokry ślad pocałunków na motylu, który według niego wciąż bardziej przypominał ćmę. Zatańczył językiem wokół pępka, zanim zanurzył go w środku, dobrze pamiętając, że brunet to uwielbiał. Otrzymał w zamian głębokie warknięcie i lekki pociągnięcie za włosy, coś, co jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, miało go pośpieszyć, ale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Jeszcze będą mieli wiele okazji by robić to w pośpiechu, dziś jednak chciał czuć dokładnie każdy dotyk, chciał rozpalać chłopaka pod sobą, doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Zniszczyć dla wszystkich innych, tak jak on zrobił z nim.

Zawahał się na sekundę, gdy jego dłonie zahaczyły o brzeg tych przerażająco wąskich spodni i zaprzestał całowania i przygryzania liści wytatuowanych na biodrach by rzucić Harry’emu pytające spojrzenie. Co nie do końca okazało się dobrym pomysłem, bo widząc, w jakim stanie znajdował się chłopak miął ochotę po prostu kontynuować. Potrzasnął głową, odrzucając od siebie tą myśl i czekał aż brunet mu odpowie, potrzebował potwierdzenia. I otrzymał je, gdy Styles z kolejnym głębokim warknięciem przyciągnął go do swojej twarzy i pocałował tak, że zaparło mu dech w piersi.

\- Nie baw się ze mną Tomlinson. – Ta chrypka dotarła do każdej komórki jego ciała.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jednocześnie gryząc Harry’ego w nos i poruszając biodrami.

\- Spiorę ci tyłek…

\- Nie dzisiaj skarbie. Dziś zamierzam cię zniszczyć, tak w ramach prezentu urodzinowego. - To mówiąc otarł się jeszcze raz, po czym błyskawicznie wrócił na swoje miejsce między rozłożonymi nogami Harry’ego. Odpiął guzik i powoli zaczął zsuwać spodnie w stronę kostek, jednocześnie całując każdy skrawek skóry, który się pojawiał. Możliwe, że zostawił po sobie kilka drobnych malinek, na co biodra bruneta drżały niekontrolowanie, a ciche mamrotanie przerywane było jękami. Gdy w końcu wyswobodził nogi chłopaka z ciasnego materiału. Jednak wciąż oddawał się składaniu mokrych pocałunków na udach, z premedytacja omijając strategiczne miejsce. - Taki niecierpliwy… - mruknął palcami błądząc w okolicach gumki od czarnych bokserek, podczas gdy jego wargi zwiedzały na nowo okolice pępka.

\- Lou, jak boga...ah… kurwa…

\- Słownictwo, skarbie – zaśmiał się i ponownie przyłożył usta do główki czując na nich wilgotny materiał. Chuchnął w nią ciepłym powietrzem, wyrywając kolejne przekleństwo z bruneta. To jednak wciąż było za mało. Dotarł już do takiego miejsca, że cala samokontrola po prostu uleciała i jedyne co pozostało to paląca potrzeba. Wsunął palce za gumkę i powoli pociągnął w dół. – Cichutko kochanie, zajmę się Toba tak dobrze – mruknął, gdy twardy członek Harry’ego odbił się od brzucha brudząc go preejaukulatem, a chłopak nie powstrzymał pełnego ulgi jęku, kiedy zniknął drażniący go materiał.

Zniżył głowę całując sam czubek i uśmiechnął się, czując słony smak na ustach. Boże, jak mu tego brakowało. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie chciał tego robić. Pewnie złapał za ciepły trzon zaciskając wargi na główce. Jęk bruneta był najpiękniejszą muzyką dla jego uszu i miał zamiar wyciągnąć z niego cała gamę podobnych. Poczuł długie palce wplatające się w jego lekko spocone włosy i przeczesujące je delikatnie. Nic brutalnego, po prostu odrobina czułości wśród namiętności i pożądania. Zawinął język trzepocząc nim na szczelinie i uśmiechając się w myślach na kolejny jęk. Louis naprawdę to uwielbiał. Zaczął poruszać głową w stałym rytmie, za każdym razem biorąc w usta odrobinę więcej z długości Harry’ego i pomagając sobie dłonią tam, gdzie nie mógł dosięgnąć. Jego zmysły szalały, bo smak, zapach i dźwięki, które wydawał Styles były mieszanką wybuchową, która sprowadzała go na krawędź. Raz po raz. Ale był dwudziesto sześcioletnim mężczyzną, nie jakimś napalonym nastolatkiem, więc umiał nad sobą panować. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć o brunecie, który doszedł w jego usta bez ostrzeżenia, za to wykrzykując jego imię tak głośno, że sąsiedzi będą jutro spoglądać na nich wszystkowiedzącym, zgorszonym wzrokiem. Był tego pewny i miał to gdzieś. Przejechał jeszcze kilka razy dłonią po wrażliwym penisie, przełykając, po czym wyciągnął się do góry sięgając po usta chłopaka i całując głęboko, tak by mógł poczuć swój własny smak.

\- Lou, proszę – wyszeptał Styles brzmiał na tak złamanego na jakiego wyglądał, ale dla szatyna to wciąż było za mało, chciał więcej. Chciał go zniszczyć i spalić się razem z nim.

\- Taki potrzebujący – zaśmiał się cicho i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku szafki nocnej. Nie pomylił się znajdując lubrykant i prezerwatywy w drugiej szufladzie. Były nowe, jeszcze nieotwierane. Uniósł brwi wracając wzrokiem do Harry’ego, który przygryzał wargę patrząc na niego z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. - Czyżbyś coś planował?

\- Nie…

\- Nie ładnie tak kłamać skarbie. – Pochylił się po kolejny pocałunek. Nigdy nie będzie miał dość tych ust. Były jego nałogiem, a on czuł się jak narkoman po długim odwyku. Zbyt długim. - Jesteś pewny? – Szepnął pocierając swoim nosem o ten bruneta, chcąc upewnić się po raz kolejny. Nie chciał zrobić nic co mogłoby zranić tego chłopca.

\- Jestem. Proszę, Lou.

Nie potrzebował nic więcej. Sprawnie otworzył buteleczkę i wylał odrobinę na palce. Czuł się jakby wcale nie minęły długie miesiące od kiedy po raz ostatni to robił. Jeszcze zanim wszystko się posypało. Delikatnie dotknął wejścia Harry’ego spijając zadowolony pomruk z jego ust. Zataczał małe kółeczka, raz po raz naciskając samym opuszkiem o obręcz mięśni. Przedłużał to wszystko specjalnie. Zawsze uwielbiał się drażnić. Gdy chłopak przyciągnął go do głębszego pocałunku wsunął palec do środka momentalnie czując jak mięśnie zaciskają się na nim, nieprzyzwyczajone do takiej inwazji. Pozostał bez ruchu tylko przez moment, zaczynając poruszać nim tam i z powrotem kiedy tylko uścisk zelżał odrobinę. Dźwięki które wydawał Harry były czymś niesamowitym, chciał słyszeć go lepiej więc przeniósł usta na szyję, wciąż pracując nadgarstkiem. Jęki i mamrotanie przybrały na intensywności gdy dołączył kolejny palec, i sam nie mógł powstrzymać się od szeptania czułych słówek na zmianę z całowaniem każdego kawałka skóry w swoim zasięgu. Dłonie bruneta zaciskały się w jego włosach gdy krzyżował palce chcąc go jak najlepiej przygotować. Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, nawet jeśli… nie chciał o tym myśleć.

\- Jeszcze… – Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu i kim on był, żeby mu odmówić. Dołożył trzeci palec, jednocześnie przyspieszając ruchy nadgarstka. Szukał, tego jednego punktu, który wysłałby Harry’ego w kosmos i udało mu się kilka ruchów później. - Tak! Lou! Tak, tam!

Powinien pamiętać, że Styles potrafił być głośny, chociaż sam też mu nie ustępował. Prawie współczuł sąsiadom chłopaka. Prawie. Gdy biodra bruneta zaczęły wychodzić na przeciw ruchom jego ręki, wiedział, że musi przestać, jakkolwiek atrakcyjna była myśl o doprowadzeniu go na szczyt samymi palcami. Wyciągnął je, wycierając o pościel i sięgnął po prezerwatywę. Harry obserwował jego ruchy zamglonymi oczami, kiedy ściągał spodnie i bokserki i przejeżdżał dłonią po swoim naprężonym penisie.

Sam widok przed nim sprawiał, że Louis był o krok od orgazmu. O nagim brunecie można było pisać piosenki i poematy. Był tak pociągający, a jednocześnie niewinny. Idealna mieszanka, która patrzyła na niego ufnie, gdy zakładał na siebie zabezpieczenie i ustawiał się przy jego dziurce. Westchnął przymykając oczy na delikatny dotyk, ale to nie było to czego szatyn chciał. Pochylił się łącząc ich usta i splatając razem palce dłoni, którą wyciągnął ze swoich włosów.

\- Harry otwórz oczy – powiedział łagodnie. Chciał móc patrzeć w te zielone bezkresne łąki i podziwiać każdą emocję, która się w nich odbije. Zdał sobie sprawę, że drży gdy chłopak podniósł ciężkie powieki a ogrom uczuć pochłonął go całkowicie. Był zgubiony. Ale czy nie było tak od początku?

\- Lou – niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu jęk uciekł z ust Harry’ego gdy wsunął się w niego jednym pewnym ruchem. Nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr, czując jak ciało chłopaka drży i buntuje się. Muskał czerwone, spuchnięte wargi a jego spojrzenie nie opuszczało oczu bruneta nawet na sekundę. Ograniczył mruganie nie chcąc przegapić niczego, co kazałaby mu się zatrzymać. Byłoby to trudne, bo ciepło i ciasnota były porażające, ale to nie on się liczył. Jednak nic takiego nie znalazł. Nie chciał nazywać tego co zobaczył w zielonych tęczówkach, nie chciał będąc już zbyt pijanym brunetem wokół niego. - Już. – Cichy szept tuż przed głębszym pocałunkiem prawie mu umknął, ale uniesienie bioder powiedziało mu wszystko.

Wysunął się i wsunął ponownie jęcząc w usta Harry’ego, bo to uczucie było tak dobre. Tak obezwładniające, że wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo. Dlatego nadał sobie powolny rytm, z głębokimi uderzeniami idealnie wycelowanymi w prostatę bruneta. Urywane oddechy i jęki mieszały się, rosnąc w siłę z każdą mijającą sekundą. Usta łączyły się w niechlujnych pocałunkach. Palce zaciskały przy każdym pchnięciu. A oczy nie opuszczały tych drugich nawet na moment, przekazując wszystkie uczucia, które kłębiły się w nich. Louis zgubił swój rytm, kiedy Harry zaczął zaciskać się na nim coraz mocniej, dając znać jak blisko spełnienia był. Jemu samemu brakowało naprawdę niewiele, ale to nie on był ważny. To rozpadający się na jego oczach Harry, jęczący głośno jego imię, gdy dochodził na swój brzuch był tym, co i jego wyniosło na szczyt, wyrywając z gardła to ukochane imię. Poruszał się dalej, przedłużając ich orgazm i całując chłopaka do utraty tchu.

Wysunął się z niego delikatnie, szybko pozbywając lateksu, którego tak nienawidził i zgarnął roztrzęsionego bruneta w swoje ramiona. Miał gdzieś, że będzie lepił się od spermy gdy Styles przylgnął do niego wciąż drżąc. Tomlinson również drżał, ogrom uczuć prawie rozsadził go od środka, kiedy przyciskał usta do spoconych brązowych włosów, ciasno przytulając do siebie gorące ciało. Powoli dochodzili do siebie, jednak wciąż trwali w kurczowym, nieco desperackim uścisku, jakby to właśnie ten drugi utrzymywał pierwszego przy zdrowych myślach.

\- Prysznic? – Szepnął po jakimś czasie Harry, głosem łamiącym się przez nadwyrężone gardło, a Louis po prostu podniósł się nie wypuszczając go z ramion i skierował do łazienki, w myślach dziękując, że mieszkanie było na tyle małe, że wszystko było blisko.

Ciepła woda zmyła z nich pozostałości, rozluźniając mięśnie. Leniwie skradali sobie pocałunki przez cały czas. Wrócili do sypialni zakopując się pod kołdrą i Louis był dużą łyżeczką, przyciskał do siebie plecy Harry’ego obejmując go w tali i chowając twarz w miękkich włosach. Jak dawniej. Splótł swoje palce z tymi bruneta i westchnął szczęśliwy. Miał cały swój świat w ramionach i wszystko inne traciło na znaczeniu, gdy ten wtulił się w niego mocniej.

\- Dobranoc Haz.

\- Dobranoc Lou, wszystkiego najlepszego – odpowiedział sennie Styles, przekazując to czego nie powiedział na głos przez zaciśnięcie swoich palców na tych Tomlinsona, który powtórzył jego gest. Nie potrzebowali słów. Były zbędne.

Gdy sen zaczął od niego odchodzić, Harry przeciągnął się i automatycznie zaczął szukać obok siebie drugiego ciepłego ciała. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że posłanie po drugiej stronie jest ledwo ciepłe zerwał się do siadu sycząc na ból mięśni. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany szukając szatyna, kiedy jego wzrok padł na złożoną na pół kartkę. Sięgnął po nią, otwierając szybko i zmarszczył brwi widząc nabazgrane w pośpiechu słowa, z których nic nie rozumiał. Jedyne co docierało do jego zaspanego umysłu to fakt, że Louis znowu go zostawił. Upadł na poduszki wciąż pachnące chłopakiem gniotąc papier w dłoni. Chwilę później rozłożył go po raz kolejny i wygładzając brzegi. Po raz kolejny przeczytał słowa szukając w nich jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi. Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Ten jeden, ostatni raz postanowił dać szansę.

\- Ostatni raz Tomlinson.


	8. 8. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 3450_

****8.** **

Powrót do domu nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak trudny, jednak teraz przypominał drogę krzyżową. Chociaż może to, dlatego, że czuł się jak gówno zostawiając swój prawdziwy dom tuż po tym jak spędzili ze sobą najlepszą noc w jego życiu? W każdym razie dzięki pieniądzom pożyczonym z portfela Harry’ego Louis był w stanie kupić bilet na autobus do Doncaster i właśnie spędzał drugą godzinę starając się zepchnąć ze swojego ramienia śliniącego się przez sen dziadka. Z marnym skutkiem co uznał za swoistą karę. Mógł to znieść, jeśli tylko Styles nie skreśli go całkowicie gdy obudzi się w pustym łóżku i pustym mieszkaniu. Ewentualnie powiesi go za jaja na Tower Bridge, chociaż to było mniej prawdopodobne. Patrząc na mijany krajobraz rozważał to co chciał zrobić i nie mógł powstrzymać małego, złośliwego uśmiechu cisnącego się na jego usta. To będzie epickie. Zdecydowanie.

Dotarł pod rodzinny dom jeszcze przed południem z czego w gruncie rzeczy nie był do końca zadowolony. Nagle chciał wszystko odwlec w czasie i wrócić do ciepłych ramion bruneta, który na pewno już się obudził i najprawdopodobniej wysyła go do diabła. Musiał przestać o tym myśleć, bo coraz czarniejsze scenariusze zaprzątały mu myśli, a skupienie w tym momencie było podstawą. Miał coś do zrobienia. Podszedł do drzwi rzucając okiem na ozdoby świąteczne, które zazwyczaj pomagał rozwiesić, lecz w tym roku musiał zrobić to ktoś inny. Wyszło ładnie, nawet lepiej niż gdyby robił to sam. Potrząsnął głową. Musiał przestać się rozpraszać. Za tymi drzwiami czekała na niego przynajmniej piątka bardzo zdenerwowanych ludzi, którzy na szczęście nie wiedzieli, że zamierza się pojawić właśnie dzisiaj. Musiał wykorzystać element zaskoczenia już od pierwszej sekundy.

Zapukał, chodź w normalnych okolicznościach wszedłby jak do siebie. Ale to nie były normalne okoliczności o czym świadczył wyraz twarzy Dana, który otworzył drzwi trzymając na biodrze pobrudzoną czekoladą Doris. No tak, naleśniki z czekoladą były tradycyjnym śniadaniem w jego urodziny. Na myśl, że nawet bez niego praktykują ten zwyczaj poczuł przyjemne ciepło w środku.

\- Cześć – mruknął, łapiąc w ręce dziewczynkę, która wyrywała się w jego stronę. Wycisnął głośnego buziaka na jej policzku, na co zaniosła się chichotem i spojrzał na ojczyma, który wciąż patrzył na niego z nieodgadnioną miną. – Mogę wejść?

\- Nie mogłeś pojawić się wczoraj, Louis? Przynajmniej nie marzłbym na darmo, sam wieszając te przeklęte lampki – mruknął mężczyzna pod nosem kierując swoje kroki do kuchni, z której dochodziły głośne rozmowy. Louis ruszył za nim z lekko skonsternowaną miną. Nie tego się spodziewał. – Patrzcie kogo przywiało – zaanonsował gdy oboje weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym zapadła cisza. Sześć par oczu skupiło się na szatynie, który nagle stracił całą pewność siebie. Jedyne, co podnosiło go na duchu to fakt, że przy stole siedziało jedynie jego rodzeństwo, a Tommy stał przy kuchence, zapewne pilnując naleśników. Żadnych niepożądanych osób w pobliżu, co było dobre.

\- Hej – przywitał się niepewnie, odstawiając Doris na podłogę, która nagle wydała mu się bardzo interesująca. Cisza przedłużała się i nawet najmłodsze bliźniaki nie wydały z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wydawało mu się, że każdy może usłyszeć szaleńcze bicie jego serca. To było przerażające na swój sposób, kiedy klan Tomlinson-Deakin pozostawał cicho.

\- Wygrałam. – Głos Fiz przełamał niezręczność i nagle kuchnia znów wypełniła się głosami, mówiącymi na raz i z tego co się zorientował wszyscy kierowali swoje słowa właśnie do niego.

\- Ej, spokojnie. Nie wszyscy na raz. Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

\- Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię braciszku – zaczęła Lottie podnosząc się z krzesła i podchodząc do niego. – Fiz właśnie zgarnęła całą pulę z zakładów, a wszystko, dlatego, że nie mogłeś pojawić się jutro, prawda?

\- Albo wczoraj – wtrącił się Dan, przejmując od czerwonego na twarzy Tommiego drewnianą szpachelkę.

\- Albo w sylwestra – jęknęła Daisy chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Naprawdę przydałaby mi się ta kasa ekstra.

\- Czekajcie, bo chyba się zgubiłem. Założyliście się o to kiedy się pojawię? – Louis był naprawdę zdezorientowany, kiedy wszyscy jak jeden mąż skinęli głowami. Spodziewał się raczej krzyków i wyrzutów, niż tego, że jego rodzina będzie obstawiać kiedy wróci. – Co?

\- Pstro – odpowiedziała blondynka niespodziewanie przytulając się do niego. – Jeszcze raz odstawisz taki numer to wykastruję cię łyżeczką do herbaty. A reszta mi w tym pomoże – szepnęła ściskając go mocno.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę tego obiecać… - Otoczył siostrę ramionami, już po chwili czując jak pięć innych par owija się wokół niego. Grupowy uścisk nigdy nie był przyjemniejszy, kiedy świadomość, że może rzeczywiście ich nie zawiódł w końcu do niego dotarła. Trwali tak przez naprawdę długi czas po prostu ciesząc się, że są znowu w komplecie. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że mama właśnie chlipie gdzieś u tam u góry ocierając łzy szczęścia. Sam z trudem powstrzymywał się od płaczu czując ogrom miłości, który go otaczał. Jak mógł zwątpić w swoją rodzinę i w to, że są po jego stronie? – Możemy teraz usiąść i coś zjeść? Umieram z głodu, nie jadłem nic od kiedy razem z… - ugryzł się szybko w język mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył, ale to przecież była jego rodzina. Nie powinien oczekiwać cudów.

\- Razem z kim? – Zapytał Fizzy odrywając się od niego i zajmując miejsce przy stole.

Spuścił wzrok bawiąc się palcami, kiedy całe rodzeństwo wróciło na swoje krzesła. Czuł na sobie palący, ciekawski wzrok, ale nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Nie chciał się dzielić Harry’m z nikim, jeszcze nie. Najpierw chciał sam się nim nacieszyć o ile jeszcze będzie miał ku temu okazję, w co wątpił momentami. Brunet musiał być na niego wściekły, a wszystkie pomysły jak go udobruchać wydały mu się zbyt frywolne, niewystarczające. Jeśli nie wymyśli niczego będzie musiał uciec się do błagania na kolanach. Co może wcale nie było takim złym pomysłem. Potrząsnął głową spychając tą wizję na skraj swojej świadomości. Nie będzie o tym myślał, przy swojej rodzinie. Nie ma mowy.

\- Zostaw to, nic ci nie powiem. – Wystawił siostrze język i usiadł na wolnym miejscu, wcześniej witając się poprawnie z chłopakiem blondynki.

\- W takim razie jedz. – Talerz pachnących naleśników pojawił się przed nim, a Dan posłał mu lekki uśmiech, który wyraźnie mówił, że czeka ich poważna rozmowa.

Nastąpiło to niewiele później, tuż po tym jak skorzystał z prysznica i przebrał się w jakieś bardziej reprezentacyjne ciuchy w końcu pozbywając się dresów. Nie żeby ich nie lubił, ale przez ostatnie dni nie chodził w niczym innym, kategorycznie odmawiając Harry’emu założenia na siebie jakiejkolwiek z jego koszul. Czasami tylko pozwalał sobie na pożyczenie jakiegoś dużego swetra, bo w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło, Styles miał najfajniejsze swetry na świecie. Dziewczynki rozeszły się do swoich pokoi zostawiając mężczyzn samych i jeśli Louis spodziewał się czegoś na kształt kazania, to po raz kolejny się przeliczył. Dan jedynie chciał wiedzieć czy wszystko z nim w porządku i wymógł na nim przyrzeczenie, że nawet jeśli postanowi zniknąć to będzie w jakiś sposób kontaktował się z nimi, nawet jeśli miałby wysyłać gołębie pocztowe czy znaki dymne. Zgodził się na to, po części rozumiejąc jak mogli się poczuć, gdy zniknął bez słowa. Było mu głupio, ale tylko trochę, bo potrzebował tego i wyszło mu to na dobre. Gdy na pytanie o to co robił odpowiedział prosto, że myślał, Dan uśmiechnął się tylko domyślnie i podał mu jego portfel rzucając coś o prezentach zanim zniknął w kuchni. Przez chwilę spoglądał na przedmiot wiedząc, jak się tutaj znalazł. Nie podobało mu się to, ale ułatwiło mu kilka spraw. Podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył do pokoju bliźniaczek, wiedząc, że kto, jak kto, ale one nie odmówią mu towarzyszenia w zakupach, a przy tym nie oskubią go do ostatniego pensa.

Tak jak podejrzewał po wypadzie do Manchesteru z Daisy i Phobe był zmęczony, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy, choć jego konto ucierpiało poważnie. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Spędził czas z młodszymi siostrami, zrobił potrzebne zakupy, nawet pozwolił kilku fanom zrobić sobie z nim zdjęcia. Dokładnie tak jak zaplanował, wiadomość o tym, że pojawił się na zakupach z siostrami obiegła świat w mgnieniu oka, o czym informowały go podekscytowane dziewczynki. Sam Louis reagował na to wszystko delikatnym uśmiechem podczas gdy bawił się swoim nowym telefonem i czekał.

Dzwonek do drzwi zabrzmiał równo o osiemnastej, czyli trzy godziny po tym jak jego zdjęcia zalały media społecznościowe. Musiał przyznać, że mieli całkiem dobry czas reakcji. Oddał Ernesta w ręce Fiz uśmiechając się do całej rodziny pokrzepiająco. Patrzyli na niego zaniepokojeni, jakby spodziewali się, że cokolwiek miał zamiar zrobić wiele zmieni. Zanim ruszył do wejścia rzucił jeszcze okiem na choinkę stojącą w kącie pomieszczenia odnajdując w mrugających lampkach siłę, której potrzebował. Wsunął bose stopy w buty, otworzył drzwi zarzucając na ramiona kurtkę Harry’ego – możliwe, że ją sobie przywłaszczył – i wyszedł przepychając się przez stojących w progu ludzi. Naprawdę potrzebowali aż tak licznej delegacji?

\- Chodźmy do ogrodu – rzucił i nie czekając na odpowiedź skierował się na tyły domu. Zmrożona trawa skrzypiała pod jego nogami a zimne powietrze oczyszczało myśli. Był gotowy.

\- Tomlinson co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – Wściekły syk Russell’a dotarł do niego gdy zatrzymał się, opierając barkiem o huśtawkę i spojrzał na nich wszystkich spokojnym wzrokiem.

\- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – mruknął wzruszając ramionami. Ten spokój był czymś odświeżającym, w porównaniu do uczucia lęku, które towarzyszyło mu przy wcześniejszych spotkaniach z mężczyzną. Całkiem możliwe, że delikatne cynamonowe nuty którymi przesiąknięta była kurtka miały z tym coś wspólnego. A może po prostu tak to powinno wyglądać od początku.

\- Co tutaj robisz? Gdzie byłeś? Wiesz ile problemów i strat nam przysporzyłeś? – Louis z zaciekaniem obserwował całą gamę emocji przelatujących przez twarz swojego agenta, wiedząc, że litania pytań może nie mieć nigdy końca. Postanowił ją przerwać. Im wcześniej pokaże im kto panuje nad sytuacją tym lepiej. Skończyło się robienie z niego popychadła zgadzającego się na wszystko.

\- O ile się nie mylę, Russell, to jest mój dom i spędzam z rodziną swoje urodziny i święta – zaczął, samemu dziwiąc się na swój spokojny ton, który widocznie zaskoczył też mężczyznę. Kontynuował splatając ręce na piersi. – Gdzie byłem, to nie twój interes, a jeśli chodzi o wasze problemy i wasze straty to mam to gdzieś.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Zawsze byłeś taki ciężko kapujący, czy ostatnio ci się pogorszyło? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, pozwalając sobie na delikatne uniesienie kącików ust. Zaczynało mu się to podobać. Gdzieś wśród ludzi mignęła mu postać Kate, tej okropnej kobiety, która na równi z Russellem niszczyła mu życie. Jego prywatny cerber. Nie będzie za nią tęsknił.

\- Uważaj gówniarzu, bo…

\- Bo co? – To było łatwiejsze niż sądził. Jeśli w ciągu kilku minut dotarli do gróźb to znaczyło, że upora się z tym wszystkim szybciej niż myślał. To dobrze, będzie mógł wrócić do Harry’ego. – Zwolnisz mnie? – Spytał niewinnie, ale jego złośliwy uśmiech nie miał w sobie nic z niewinności. Russell znał go od lat, był jednym z ludzi, którzy przyczynili się do jego zamknięcia w klatce, a mimo wszystko nie potrafił dostrzec, że właśnie złapał przynętę. Nigdy nie doceniał szatyna i właśnie miał poznać tego konsekwencje. Bo być może Louis dawał sobą manipulować przez długi czas, pozwalając zrobić z siebie idealną marionetkę, która tańczyła jak jej zagrali, ale znając go przez długi czas powinni wiedzieć, że będąc w pełni sił nie da sobą pomiatać. – Zerwiesz ze mną kontrakt? Zrób to.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Jego słowa zawisły w powietrzu niczym ostrzeżenie, którego nie potrafili dostrzec. Byli tacy naiwni, myśląc, że dalej będzie grał w ich grę, teraz, kiedy w końcu odzyskał wolę walki. Schował twarz w kołnierzu kurtki zagryzając usta by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Bo śmieszyło go to wszystko. Naprawdę potrzebował tych dni, żeby przejrzeć na oczy i zobaczyć na czym naprawdę polegała ich kontrola nad nim. Groźby, warczenie, przestawianie z kąta w kąt, ciągła kontrola, wyuczone zachowanie, gesty, słowa. I godził się na to, przez dwa długie lata pozwalając, żeby sterowali jego życiem. Był głupi. Chronił wszystkich wokół, dbał o nich, pozwalając jednocześnie rozrywać się na strzępy. Naprawdę musiało minąć tyle czasu, żeby w końcu zrozumiał, że nie tędy droga? Że nie może przekładać dobra innych ponad swoje własne? Nie w takim stopniu w jakim to robił. Miał dobre chęci, ale czy to nie nimi wybrukowane było piekło?

\- Dość tego, jeśli już się pobuntowałeś to zbieraj dupę w troki na urodzinową kolację ze swoją dziewczyną, a później na zdmuchiwanie świeczek w rodzinnym gronie. Trzeba naprawić to co zniszczyłeś swoim zniknięciem.

\- Nie. – Nigdy nie sądził, że jedno słowo może wywołać taki efekt. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć telefon i zrobić im wszystkim zdjęcie. Był pewny, że fani znaleźliby do niego idealny podpis.

\- Co?

\- Boże Russell, naprawdę nie rozumiesz? – Westchnął zrezygnowany i pokręcił głową. Niebieskie oczy błysnęły czymś, czego żaden z ludzi stojących w ogrodzie nie widział. – Powiedziałem, nie. Nie będzie więcej ustawek, nie będzie sterowania Louis’em tak jak wam się podoba. Nie będzie chodzenia za mną krok w krok i kontrolowania każdego mojego zachowania, Kate. – Mrugnął do kobiety, która wyraźnie spięła się na ten bezpośredni przytyk. – To koniec i im szybciej się z tym pogodzicie tym lepiej dla was. Jeśli nie, zawsze znajdzie się jakaś inna wytwórnia, która mnie przyjmie z otwartymi ramionami. Mam nadzieję, że postawiłem sprawę jasno?

\- Przestań się wydurniać Tomlinson i bierz się do roboty. Już i tak zmarnowaliśmy za dużo czasu na twoje gadanie, bo wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że to tylko gadanie. Nic nie zrobisz, więc przestań szczekać. – Louis po tych słowach mężczyzny wiedział już jak to się skończy. Nie, tak naprawdę wiedział to od dawna, od momentu, kiedy zignorował połączenia od niego i wyrzucił telefon do Tamizy. Po prostu musiał spróbować. I zrobił to, ale nie wyszło. Parsknął śmiechem i chwilę zajęło mu uspokojenie się na tyle, aby odpowiedzieć, ale w jego głosie nie zostało ani grama wesołości. Był zimny i twardy, zupełnie jak jego spojrzenie.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak was zwolnić.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić.

\- Nie? To patrz. Jesteście zwolnieni. Wszyscy. Z efektem natychmiastowym. Mój prawnik wyśle wam odpowiednie dokumenty.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić. Mamy wszystkie twoje piosenki…

\- Macie? Jesteś tego stuprocentowo pewien? – Zaśmiał się cicho widząc konsternacje na twarzy swojego, byłego już, agenta, która zmieniła się w niedowierzanie i wściekłość, gdy jeden z jego asystentów wyszeptał mu szybko kilka słów na ucho.

\- Gdzie one są? Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Czasem dobrze jest mieć uzdolnionych znajomych. – Mrugnął wywołując tym zirytowane sapnięcie u mężczyzny. – A gdzie są? Być może na dnie Tamizy razem z moim starym telefonem, a może w bezpiecznym miejscu, albo właśnie wypalają się na płytach albo są wrzucane do Internetu. Jest tyle możliwości Russell. – Zaśmiał się chłodno. Ten kto powiedział, że zemsta smakuje najlepiej na zimno miał całkowitą rację. To było niesamowite. – Skoro już ustaliliśmy, że nie macie, czym mnie przekonać do zostania z wami to, żeby nie było, że nie dałem wam szansy, zróbmy tak. Możesz przekazać to Simonowi. Do północy czekam na propozycję nowej umowy, w której uwzględniony będzie całkowity brak jakiejkolwiek ingerencji z waszej strony w życie prywatne moje i mojej rodziny oraz bliskich mi ludzi i dajecie mi wolną rękę w kwestii mojego wizerunku i muzyki. Jeśli nie, cóż, o ile się nie mylę, mój dwuletni kontrakt z wytwórnią wygasa trzydziestego grudnia, czyli za niecałe sześć dni i będę mógł wybrać kogokolwiek. A póki co, tak jak powiedziałem, jesteście zwolnieni, czyli dodatkowo będę potrzebował nowej ekipy, którą sam wybiorę, jeśli umowa będzie mnie zadowalać. – Odepchnął się od drewnianej konstrukcji, która w pewnym stopniu pomagała mu zachować pewną postawę i bez zbędnych słów pożegnania skierował się w stronę wejścia od kuchni.

\- Żartujesz sobie Tomlinson.

\- Sprawdź mnie jeśli masz odwagę. Już raz udowodniłem, że potrafię zniknąć i nie zawaham się zrobić tego ponownie gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Tak jak powiedziałem Russell, to koniec. Radzę ci się pośpieszyć, bo do północy zostało tylko kilka godzin. – Odwrócił się do nich, przez chwilę skanując wszystkie twarze wyrażające mieszankę niedowierzania i złości. Szukał tej jednej, dla której miał jeszcze kilka słów, które paliły go od środka. Znalazł ją, jak zawsze z tyłu, jak zawsze starającą się wtopić w tłum. – Kate, lepiej dla ciebie, żeby do północy z mojego domu w Londynie zniknęły wszystkie niepożądane osoby. I kiedy mówię wszystkie, dokładnie to mam na myśli. Sprawdzę to i nie zawaham się powziąć odpowiednich kroków, jeśli okaże się, że mnie nie posłuchałaś. – Wszedł na ganek, ale zanim otworzył drzwi, ostatni raz spojrzał na nich wszystkich. – A teraz żegnam, chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu z moją rodziną. Jeśli bylibyście tak mili i opuścili moją posesję bez zbędnego ociągania się byłbym wdzięczny. W innym wypadku będę zmuszony zadzwonić na policję i zgłosić wtargnięcie. – Zniknął we wnętrzu domu, zjeżdżając po drzwiach na podłogę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę to zrobił. Postawił się, zawalczył i nawet jeśli przegrał tę walkę, to czuł się jak zwycięzca. Bo się nie poddał.

\- Dobra robota Louis. – Wzdrygnął się na głos Dana, który stał w drzwiach od kuchni uśmiechając się do niego. – Jay byłaby z ciebie dumna. Na pewno jest.

\- Dziękuję. – Podniósł się z podłogi i wyminął mężczyznę, który poklepał go jeszcze po ramieniu. Był wykończony. Kiedy znalazł się w zaciszu swojej sypialni i rzucił na miękkie łóżko jedyne, o czym myślał, to nie były dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Nie. W jego głowie i przed jego oczami był tylko Harry. Ale tak było zawsze, nie ważne, co się działo w jego życiu, nie ważne jak głęboko był zamknięty w klatce, zawsze jego ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem był Styles.

Pobudki w dzień Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy miało się tyle młodszego rodzeństwa nie były spokojne. Charakteryzowały je raczej chaos i chwilowa dezorientacja, która zmieniała się szybko w radość, kiedy porywał w ramiona ja młodsze dzieci i łaskotał aż po ich policzkach spływały łzy radości. Tak było i tym razem, kiedy został wyrwany z naprawdę przyjemnego snu z pewnym uroczym brunetem w roli głównej przez roześmianego Ernesta i Doris, którzy siłą wyciągnęli go z łóżka przekrzykując się nawzajem. Rozpakowywanie prezentów pamiętał jak przez mgłę, wciąż nie do końca obudzony, ale przyjemna atmosfera otulała go sprawiając, że czas do obiadu mija zadziwiająco szybko. Było przyjemnie, rodzinnie, ale mimo wszystko odrobinę nostalgicznie. Puste miejsce przy stole przyciągało jego wzrok o wiele razy za często, jednak nie towarzyszył temu przejmujący smutek jak jeszcze rok wcześniej. Teraz po prostu była to tęsknota i Louis wiedział, że ta nie zniknie nigdy.

Późnym popołudniem żegnał się z rodziną obiecując milion razy, że będzie dawał znaki życia i wsiadł do samochodu Tommiego, korzystając z okazji, że jego siostra również wracała do Londynu. Lepsze to nie tłuczenie się autobusem. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele podczas podróży, nie, dlatego, że nie mieli, o czym, bo tematy tak naprawdę nigdy się nie kończą. Po prostu szatyn w którymś momencie postanowił sprawdzić swoją skrzynkę pocztową, która poza kilkoma reklamami i życzeniami świątecznymi świeciła pustką. Tak jak się spodziewał. Zagryzł usta, tak naprawdę dopiero teraz, w samochodzie sunącym autostradą, pozwolił sobie na przyswojenie faktu, że za pięć dni będzie wolny. Wydawało się to abstrakcyjne, a powiedzenie _Nowy Rok nowy ja,_ nigdy nie było bardziej prawdziwe i trafne. Szybki mail do prawnika był wszystkim, co zrobił. Nad resztą będzie myślał później.

Zignorował zdziwione spojrzenie siostry, gdy poprosił o wysadzenie go przy stacji metra. Nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć, ale po raz kolejny obiecał, że będzie się odzywać. Karta Oyster ciążyła mu w dłoni, gdy starał się pozostać niezauważonym, co wcale nie było takie trudne. W końcu są święta i większość ludzi spędza czas z rodziną w domach. On też zmierzał do domu, podobnie jak garstka współpasażerów.

Dotarcie do mieszkania Harry’ego nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Wspinał się po schodach zamiast skorzystać z windy, tylko po to, żeby zyskać kilka dodatkowych minut. Nie miał pojęcia, czego mógł się spodziewać. I był tym przerażony. On, Louis Tomlinson, który występował przed tysiącami ludzi i zaledwie dzień wcześniej wyrzucił ze swojego życia toksyczne osoby, w tym momencie, stojąc przed drzwiami do apartamentu chłopaka, którego kochał nad życie, trząsł się niekontrolowanie. Nie z zimna. Ze strachu, że mógł przez swoje zachowanie stracić tą najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał pewnie, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Powtórzył czynność kilka razy dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupi był sądząc, że Harry nie spędzał Bożego Narodzenia z rodziną. Naprawdę powinien zacząć myśleć. Westchnął trochę jednak zawiedziony, wyciągnął z kieszeni komplet kluczy, który całkiem przypadkiem zabrał razem z ubraniem bruneta, i otworzył drzwi. Zapach cynamonu otulił go od razu sprawiając, że cały stres i strach opuściły jego ciało. Był w domu.

Gdy odwrócił się w stronę salonu, a jego wzrok padł na nowy element, poczuł jakby świat się zatrzymał. Klucze wypadły mu z ręki uderzając z brzękiem o podłogę, ale mało go to obchodziło. Nie, kiedy w końcu znalazł to, czego podświadomie szukał przez tyle dni. Wiedział, że to ona, po prostu to czuł.

Jego idealna choinka. W jego domu pachnącym cynamonem.

\- Miałaś rację mamo… - szepnął i usiadł na kanapie nie odrywając wzroku od niewielkiego drzewka zdobiącego parapet okienny. – Jak zawsze miałaś rację…


	9. 9. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 3763_

**9.**

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, od kiedy znalazł się w mieszkaniu, jednak po zdrętwiałych mięśniach przypuszczał, że całkiem sporo. Ciemność otuliła miasto uwydatniając wszystkie dekoracje świąteczne, a on wciąż nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od małego drzewka tak idealnie wpasowującego się w charakter mieszkania. To była jego idealna, tegoroczna choinka, ale nie, dlatego, że znajdowała się w salonie Harry’ego. Był pewny, że gdziekolwiek indziej również by go urzekła. Miała w sobie wszystko i symbolizowała jeszcze więcej. Niebieskie bombki wśród zielonych gałązek, oświetlone delikatnymi białymi lampkami. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Prostota w najpiękniejszym wydaniu.

Tym, co wybudziło go z transu, w jaki wpadł, był szczęk zamka i zduszony jęk gdy osoba, która wchodziła potknęła się o zapomniane na podłodze klucze. Nie odwrócił się jednak, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka, chociaż czuł jego wzrok na tyle swojej głowy. Wciąż patrzył jak urzeczony w choinkę i po prostu uśmiechał się delikatnie. Poczuł jak kanapa się ugina zdradzając, że Harry usiadł obok niego, ale nawet to nie zmusiło go do oderwania spojrzenia od tej małej piękności. Milczenie przedłużało się i Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie było złe, ani naładowane negatywną energią. Jeśli musiałby je określić, powiedziałby, że jest neutralne. Co było w pewnym sensie dobre.

\- Ty naprawdę musisz mieć jakiś fetysz związany z choinkami – prychnął Harry jednocześnie splatając swoją dłoń z tą należącą do szatyna, która do tej pory bezczynnie spoczywała na jego kolanie.

\- Nie mam żadnego fetyszu. – Oddał uścisk uśmiechając się odrobinę szerzej. Takie małe gesty znaczyły naprawdę dużo. – Ona po prostu jest wyjątkowa.

\- Głupoty gadasz. To po prostu zwykłe, miniaturowe drzewko z kilkoma bombkami na krzyż i światełkami z bazarku za funta.

\- Sam wygadujesz głupoty, dzieciaku. Wszystkie choinki są wyjątkowe, mają w sobie magię i wprowadzają niezwykłą atmosferę gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazły. – Przejechał językiem po wargach, próbując ułożyć w logiczną całość wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć. – Co roku szukałem z mamą tej jednej wyjątkowej choinki, wiesz? To był nasz rytuał, mówiłem ci o nim kiedyś. Przez te wszystkie lata, ozdobione drzewka zaczęły mieć dla mnie symboliczne znaczenie. Dlatego zawsze je uwielbiałem. Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, słowa czasem nie oddają dobrze myśli i uczuć, a ja jestem naprawdę kiepski w wyrażaniu tego, co leży mi na sercu, ale to pewnie wiesz – zaśmiał się cicho. – To nie jest zwykłe, miniaturowe drzewko. Nie dla mnie. Żadna z choinek, które z takim zacięciem odwiedzałem, przyprawiając cię o ból głowy i zmartwienia, nie była zwykłym drzewkiem z dekoracjami. Były moim drogowskazem do wolności, do zrozumienia błędów, do przyznania się do nich i zmierzenia z nimi. Każda jedna pomogła mi na swój własny sposób, ale żadna nie była tą wyjątkową, tą jedyną. Nawet tej w Doncaster czegoś brakowało. Nie wiedziałem, czego, ale wiedziałem, że kiedy znajdę właściwą zrozumiem. I znalazłem ją. – Odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego od razu łapiąc spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, kciukiem rysując wzory na miękkiej skórze dłoni w swoim uścisku. – Twoja miniaturowa choinka z kilkoma bombkami na krzyż i światełkami za funta jest tą, której szukałem. Mój ostatni drogowskaz.

\- Prowadzący gdzie?

\- Do domu – odpowiedział prosto, ale widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie bruneta zaśmiał się i przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku. – Do ciebie głupcze. To zawsze byłeś ty. To zawsze będziesz ty. Zawsze ty – szeptał bez składu i ładu na nowo odurzony bliskością drugiego ciała.

Cichy szloch pełen ulgi wyrwał się z piersi Harry’ego, gdy zatopił się w ramionach Louis’a. Trzymali się siebie ciasno, jakby bali się, że ten drugi zniknie, jeśli tylko poluźnią uścisk. Tomlinson zaśmiał się zatapiając twarz w pachnących włosach i był pewny, że jeśli świat miałby się skończyć w tej chwili nie miałby nic przeciwko. Wszystko, czego potrzebował znajdowało się w jego objęciach. Cała reszta naprawdę się nie liczyła. To były tylko przyziemne sprawy, błahe problemy, których rozwiązanie mógł odłożyć na później. Dużo później. Złożył czuły pocałunek na czubku głowy chłopaka, co wywołało u niego cichy chichot. Odsunął się od niego pociągając nosem i przecierając oczy by pozbyć się pozostałości łez. Louis również miał mokre policzki, chociaż nie mógł sobie przypomnieć momentu, w którym zaczął płakać. Zaśmiał się ponownie i chciał przyciągnąć Harry’ego do pocałunku, ale brunet uchylił się sprawnie posyłając mu zadziorne spojrzenie.

\- Wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekły – powiedział poważnie i szatyn poczuł jak wracają do niego wyrzuty sumienia i zażenowanie swoim zachowaniem. Wiedział, że musiał postąpić tak a nie inaczej, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł to rozegrać w inny sposób. – Zostawiłeś mnie samego, wymykając się jakbym był tylko jednonocną przygodą, o której chcesz zapomnieć.

\- Harry to nie tak… – Teraz czuł się naprawdę głupio, bo w zupełnie rozumiał, że chłopak mógł poczuć się w ten sposób.

\- A jak? – Warknął Styles przysuwając się nieco, na co Louis automatycznie przechylił się do tyłu. Coś w zielonych oczach sprawiło, że krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć mu w żyłach, ale to kolejne zdanie rozpaliło w nim ogień niszcząc wszystkie bariery, jakie kiedykolwiek postawił. – Mam ochotę spać ci tyłek.

\- Więc zrób to…

Jego słowa jeszcze dobrze nie wybrzmiały, gdy miękkie usta zaatakowały te jego w głębokim, ostrym pocałunku. Nie zarejestrował, kiedy znalazł się przyciśnięty do kanapy, z ciałem bruneta napierającym na niego, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Oddawał pocałunki z równą pasją, tylko przez chwilę walcząc o dominację. Poddał się, gdy duża dłoń zacisnęła się na jego biodrze a prawie zwierzęce warknięcie dotarło do jego uszu. Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg zmienił się w papkę, bo jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to zielonooki brunet całujący go jakby jutra miało nie być. I chciał więcej. Chciał się w tym zatracić, całkowicie poddać i opuścić gardę, pozwalając brać wszystko, co miał. Bo był pewny, że Harry go nie skrzywdzi w żaden sposób. Tak mówiło mu serce i miał zamiar się go słuchać.

\- Sypialnia… - wyszeptał gorączkowo, oplatając chłopaka nogami w pasie, gdy ten zaczął się podnosić. Duże dłonie ściskające jego pośladki w połączeniu z ustami badającymi każdy skrawek jego szyi nad kołnierzykiem koszuli były zabójczą mieszanką, od której kręciło mu się w głowie.

Zanim dotarli do drugiego pomieszczenia został jeszcze przyciśnięty do ściany a jego usta zaatakowane po raz kolejny. I nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, gdy ich krocza otarły się o siebie powodując, że pod zamkniętymi powiekami zobaczył gwiazdy. Właśnie ten dźwięk sprawił, że jeśli jeszcze mieli jakiekolwiek hamulce to właśnie puściły. Nie mogli się zatrzymać, wiedzieli o tym oboje jeszcze zanim wylądowali na miękkim łóżku a ich ubrania zaczęły latać po pokoju. Byli niecierpliwi, zupełnie jakby, choć moment bez uczucia nagiej skóry dociśniętej do drugiej miał ich zabić. Louis zaszlochał, kiedy ostatnia część ubioru poszybowała gdzieś daleko, a on w końcu mógł poczuć gorące ciało Harry’ego. Błądził dłońmi po gładkich plecach starając się dosięgnąć ustami jak najdalej, chcąc smakować więcej i więcej. Nigdy nie będzie miał tego dość. Nigdy. Westchnął czując ostre zęby tuż przy swoim obojczyku. Świadomość, że właśnie został oznaczony przez Harry’ego, jego Harry’ego wysłała go w inny wymiar, z którego powrócił, gdy ciepło zniknęło, a sam został brutalnie obrócony na brzuch. Łokcie i kolana przyciśnięte do pościeli. Bardzo znajome.

Pierwsze uderzenie przyszło niespodziewanie i było mocne. Jakby cała frustracja i złość Styles’a została włożona właśnie w tego klapsa. Jęknął i spiął się czekając na kolejne, które jednak nie nadeszło. Zamiast tego w miejscu gdzie jego skóra przybierała zapewne czerwony odcień poczuł wilgotne usta, delikatnie sunące po bolącym miejscu. Mruknął na to uczucie, po czym sapnął, gdy duża dłoń po raz kolejny zderzyła się z jego pośladkiem. Ten schemat powtarzał się kilka razy a Louis został zredukowany do jęczącej kupki przyjemności. Bo tak, to było przyjemne, połączenie bólu i delikatności znajdowało się na pierwszych miejscach jego ulubionych rzeczy. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od ocierania się o miękką pościel w celu ulżenia sobie, choć odrobinę. Harry był tym, który po kolejnym klapsie uniósł jego biodra w górę rozsuwając kolana własnymi nogami i uwalniając od problemu. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie miał jak się dotknąć, co było w równym stopniu frustrujące i podniecające. Leżał przed nim odsłonięty, całkowicie otwarty na cokolwiek brunet chciał mu dać. Zdany na jego łaskę. Ale nawet przez ułamek sekundy nie czuł niepewności. Nie z Harry’m. Z nim był bezpieczny. Duże dłonie prawie z czcią gładziły szczypiące pośladki szatyna przynosząc tym niesłychaną ulgę. Delikatny dotyk na gorącej od uderzeń skórze był otumaniający.

\- Proszę… - wyjęczał zaciskając dłonie na materiale. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował Harry’ego rozbijającego go na kawałeczki. Potrzebował stracić kontrolę.

\- Taki potrzebujący… – Głos Harry’ego był głęboki i zachrypnięty, prawie mroczny, a Louis mógł jedynie miauknąć prosząco, na co otrzymał lekkiego, w porównaniu do poprzednich, klapsa. Bardziej przypominało to żartobliwe trącenie niż cokolwiek innego, ale i tak wyrwało z jego gardła pomruk zadowolenia. – Byłeś bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem. – Oboje mieli fetysz tatusia, ale Tomlinson wiedział, że nie w takim kontekście powinien odbierać to zdanie. Skupienie się sprawiało mu trudność, ale był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, że Harry zwracał się do niego w ten sposób, kiedy był naprawdę zawiedziony i zły. Bądź chciał się podroczyć.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. – Zdołał wyszeptać zanim jęk wyrwał się z jego gardła a plecy wygięły w łuk, gdy wilgotny palec wsunął się w jego dziurkę. To uczucie było tak obce i znajome jednocześnie, że mimowolnie spiął się cały i dopiero delikatne pocałunki na dolnej części pleców pozwoliły mu się nieco rozluźnić. Początkowy ból i dyskomfort zmieniał się w przyjemność z każdym powolnym ruchem. Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, od kiedy miał w sobie cokolwiek. Ponad dwa lata.

\- To był ostatni raz, kiedy ci wybaczam. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

\- Przepraszam. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiał… Aaah! –Drugi palec niespodziewanie dołączył do pierwszego sprawiając, że mimowolnie wygiął się jeszcze bardziej. To było tak dobre jak zapamiętał, albo nawet lepsze, bo teraz nie czuł ciążącego na barkach ciężaru tajemnicy. Był wolny, więc tylko od nich zależało, co będzie dalej. Od nikogo innego. I ta świadomość dodatkowo go nakręcała, sprawiając, że stawał się dużo wrażliwszy na bodźce niż zazwyczaj.

Harry rozciągał go powoli, dokładnie krzyżując palce i kręcąc nimi, na co z ust szatyna ulatywały ciche przekleństwa zmieszane z głośnymi jękami za każdym razem, gdy chłopak złośliwie muskał jego prostatę. To było dobre, ale potrzebował więcej. Chciał więcej. I zupełnie jakby Styles czytał mu w myślach, trzeci palec dołączył do pozostałych, na co jego nogi zaczęły niekontrolowanie drżeć od nadmiaru przyjemności. Wypchnął biodra w tył chcąc poczuć mocniej. Uderzenie prosto w jego czuły punkt sprawiło, że opadł twarzą w pościel niezdolny do utrzymania ciężaru ciała na łokciach. Mógł się założyć, że jego jęk można było usłyszeć po drugiej stronie miasta. Jednak to wciąż nie było to, czego potrzebował. Nabijał się na palce bruneta posapując głośno i mrucząc, gdy któryś z nich drażnił jego prostatę. W przypływie siły otworzył zamknięte powieki i zerknął na Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego urzeczonym wzrokiem przygryzając wargę prawie do krwi. Był taki piękny.

\- Proszę… - wyjęczał cicho, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i już po kilku szybkich ruchach poczuł, że zaciska się na powietrzu, co nie było niczym przyjemnym. Automatycznie zareagował niezadowolonym sapnięciem.

\- Nienawidzę tego lateksowego gówna – mruknął Styles naciągając na siebie zabezpieczenie i ustawiając się przy potrzebującej dziurce Louis’a.

\- Zrobimy badania, ale na boga pośpiesz się – sarknął w odpowiedzi zniszczonym od ciągłych jęków głosem mając gdzieś, że brzmi desperacko. Po chwili sapnął na uczucie rozciągania, gdy twardy penis bruneta zanurzył się w nim do końca. Jednym płynnym ruchem. Tak jak lubił. Jak oboje lubili.

Gorące usta na karku pozwoliły mu się rozluźnić, a palce splatające się z tymi jego, do tej pory zaciśniętymi na pościeli, sprawiły, że serce ścisnęło mu się z nadmiaru czułości, która go zalała. Pierwsze pchnięcie było delikatne, sprawdzające i niesamowicie przyjemne. Ból zniknął zastąpiony rozkoszą i rządzą i Louis naprawdę nie miał ochoty na delikatność, nie tego potrzebował w tym momencie. Podświadomie wiedział, że Harry również się powstrzymuje nie chcą zrobić mu krzywdy. Przy kolejnym ruchu wypchnął biodra do tyłu wychodząc naprzeciw brunetowi i jęknął głęboko, gdy jego prostata otrzymała mocne uderzenie. Chciał tego więcej, chciał odlecieć. I na jego szczęście Harry zrozumiał, jak zawsze zresztą. Ruchy jego bioder przybrały na sile i częstotliwości, z każdym z nich Tomlinson rozpadał się na kawałki bełkocząc pod nosem i krzycząc na całe gardło, gdy celnie obdarzano go przyjemnością. Łóżko skrzypiało odbijając się od ściany i mieszając w cudowną melodię razem z ich zdartymi głosami.

Czuł budujące się w zastraszającym tempie ciepło w dole podbrzusza. Zaciśnięte na jego biodrze palce Harry’ego również świadczyły o zbliżaniu się do szczytu. Nie brakowało im wiele. Kilka uderzeń później doszedł na pościel krzycząc imię chłopaka. Jego krzyk zmieszał się z tym należącym do bruneta, który również poddał się przyjemności, ale mimo to wciąż wykonywał ruchy biodrami, chcąc ją przedłużyć. Nogi Louisa nie wytrzymały, upadł całym ciałem na posłanie pociągając za sobą dyszącego Harry’ego, który wysunął się z niego, szybko pozbywając tak nielubianej przez nich gumki i na powrót przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona. Nie przejmowali się tym, że łóżko i oni sami lepią się od potu i spermy. Wtulili się w siebie i zasnęli prawie natychmiast ukołysani mocnym i równym biciem swoich serc.

Kolejne dni w mieszkaniu Harry’ego były spokojne i przepełnione rozmowami i czułymi pocałunkami. Tomlinson w końcu poczuł się na siłach by opowiedzieć brunetowi mocno okrojoną wersję historii, co skończyło się szlochaniem w jego ramionach i proszeniem go o wybaczenie raz za razem, a to przecież nie była nawet cała historia. Mógł rozwiązać większość swoje problemy, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie przebaczyć samemu sobie do końca, tego, że się poddał. Ta świadomość i strach przed kolejnym upadkiem będzie z nim do końca życia. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że nauczył się wystarczająco na swoich własnych błędach.

Teraz oboje zastanawiali się, do kogo powinien zwrócić się Louis z propozycją wydania jego płyty. Możliwości było wiele, ale każda miała jakieś minusy, dlatego uważnie przeglądali każdą opcję. Jednak niewiele zdziałali, więc postanowili to zostawić do nowego roku. Kiedy trzydziestego grudnia Louis oficjalnie zniknął ze strony wytwórni, co oczywiście nie pozostało niezauważone przez media i fanów, świętowali na swój własny sposób, zwinięci na kanapie w otoczeniu palących się świeczek i czerwonego wina. I Louis uwielbiał takie chwile, kiedy po prostu cieszyli się swoją obecnością.Tylko ich dwójka w pachnącej cynamonem bańce, której nie zamierzali opuszczać przez bardzo długi czas. A przynajmniej taki mieli plan, chociaż Louis podświadomie wiedział, że coś się stanie. I nie mylił się, choć bardzo by chciał.

Następnego dnia, gdy leniwie spędzali popołudnie przytuleni na kanapie, z zamiarem pozostania na niej przynajmniej do północy, głośne pukanie, nie, walenie w drzwi przerwało ich sielankę. Szatyn podniósł głowę z piersi Harry’ego patrząc na niego pytająco, ale chłopak tylko potrząsnął głową. Pozostali cicho, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek ich nachodzi da sobie spokój. Niestety upartość osoby za drzwiami była zdecydowanie większa niż ich cierpliwość i w końcu Styles podniósł się i poczłapał do drzwi, aby spławić natręta. Zanim jednak je otworzył zerknął przez wizjer, bo obecność Tomlinsona w jego mieszkaniu wciąż pozostawała tajemnicą, prawie tak wielką jak sama lokalizacja tego miejsca. Przez chwilę był pewny, że wzrok płata mu figle, ale właśnie wtedy z korytarza dobiegł do nich głos, którego żaden z nich się nie spodziewał.

\- Styles otwieraj te pieprzone drzwi, bo jak Irlandię kocham nie ręczę za siebie. – Tak, wzrok zdecydowanie nie mylił Harry’ego i po drugiej stronie naprawdę stał Niall. Wściekły Niall.

Louis rzucił brunetowi zaskoczone spojrzenie, bo nie spodziewał się, że którykolwiek z chłopców odkryje jego kryjówkę, ale wiedział, że nie ma sensu dalej się ukrywać. Wywrócił oczami i skinął głową na nieme pytanie w zielonych oczach. Miał nadzieję, że konfrontacje z resztą przyjaciół będzie mógł odłożyć w czasie, ale przecież to było jego życie, czego innego się spodziewał? Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi spiął się w sobie kładąc na kanapie. To będzie straszne, wiedział to, dlatego chęć schowania się była silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Do czego to doszło, że bał się własnych przyjaciół?

\- Gdzie on jest?!

\- Niall, o co…

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie Styles, tylko mów gdzie on jest. Już ja sobie porozmawiam z tym małym idiotą. Z tobą z resztą też musimy wyjaśnić sobie kilka kwestii. – Z tego, co potrafił wywnioskować Louis po samym głosie Horana to fakt, że aż kipiał ze złości. Oberwie mu się, to pewne.

\- Ale…

\- Harry naprawdę nie sądzę, że powinieneś się teraz odzywać, bo Niall jest na skraju wybuchu.

Oczy Louis’a otworzyły się w szoku, gdy usłyszał Liama, który mówił spokojnie, ale z pewną niebezpieczną nutą drgającą w głosie. Skoro Payne był zły, to oznaczało to koniec nędznego życia szatyna. Cóż, przynajmniej spędził ostatnie dni życia z miłością swojego życia.

\- Po prostu powiedz nam gdzie on jest i miejmy to za sobą. – I kiedy Tomlinson myślał, że gorzej już być nie może i zostanie rozszarpany przez dwójkę wściekłych przyjaciół – nie żeby ich nie rozumiał – to pojawienie się trzeciego głosu sprawiło, że spadł na podłogę tłukąc sobie boleśnie łokieć. I tyłek. – Czyli już wiemy, gdzie się ukrywa. Tomlinson bądź mężczyzną i wstań z podłogi.

\- Zayn?

\- Nie, święty Walenty – parsknął mulat zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Tomlinson. Ani. Kurwa. Słowa. – Warknął Niall podchodząc bliżej Louis’a i uważnie skanując całe jego ciało. Szatyn wolał się nie odzywać, bo mina Irlandczyka nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego. Nie dla niego. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy jego oczy napotkały te drugie, niebieskie, które ciskały w niego gromami. Spodziewał się najgorszego, ale jedyne, co się wydarzyło to trzy pary ciepłych ramion przyciągających go do uścisku i ciche słowa, w których słychać było tylko ulgę. Naprawdę powinien przestać oczekiwać czegokolwiek, bo jak widać zawsze się mylił. – Na szczęście nic ci nie jest.

\- Dlaczego miałoby mi coś być? – Starał się wyplątać, bo zaczynało mu brakować oddechu, ale czemu się dziwił skoro czwórka mężczyzn trzymała go w ciasnym uścisku. Oczywiście, że Harry dołączył do nich, przecież nie mogło być inaczej. Nawet on przeciwko niemu.

\- Louis od ponad dwóch tygodni nie ma z tobą kontaktu. Najpierw ten alarm, że zniknąłeś, potem cisza, jakieś zdjęcia w święta, a później zniknięcie ze strony wytwórni. – Wyliczał Liam, jako pierwszy odsuwając się od niego i patrząc na niego poważnym wzrokiem. – Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego jak się martwiliśmy? Od wczoraj dosłownie chodzimy po ścianach, Malik nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, próbując dowiedzieć się gdzie jesteś. I pomyśleć, że wystarczyło tylko ruszyć głową i połączyć fakty. - Spojrzał na Harry’ego wymownie, na co ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zupełnie ignorując naganę w słowach Payne’a. Zielone oczy na chwilę spotkały się z tymi Louis’a, przekazując wszystko to, co szatyn potrzebował wiedzieć. Niepewność nie miała racji bytu, gdy te cudowne oczy mówiły głośno i wyraźnie, że niczego nie żałuje.

\- Emmm… Przepraszam? – mruknął, naprawdę starając się brzmieć na zawstydzonego, ale chyba mu nie wyszło, bo dłoń Malika spotkała się z jego głową szybciej niż zdążył to zarejestrować.

\- Daruj sobie – zaśmiał się Zayn i usiadł na kanapie a reszta podążyła za nim. – A teraz gadaj, coś znowu odwalił? Naprawdę nie można cię zostawić ani na chwilę?

\- Malik przypominam ci, że zniknąłeś na dwa lata. To chyba jednak dłużej niż chwila.

\- Szczegóły. – Machnął dłonią mulat i kiedy Louis już otwierał usta, aby odpowiedzieć, Niall chrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Jakkolwiek zabawne są wasze przekomarzanki, tak bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, o co, do cholery chodzi. Im szybciej tym lepiej w zasadzie, bo za pół godziny przyjedzie pizza. – To było takie typowe dla Horana, że Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. – Przestań się szczerzyć, wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekły. – Szybka wymiana spojrzeń między Louis’em i Harrym nie pozostała niezauważona. Nie ich wina, że te słowa przywoływały wspomnienia. Te miłe wspomnienia. Chociaż jego tyłek miał, co do tego inne zdanie. Głupi tyłek. – Moje Larry serce cieszy się razem z wami, ale nie o tym teraz rozmawiamy. Louis, od kiedy jesteś u Harry’ego?

\- Em, tak jakby… no, ten…

\- Znalazłem go pół godziny po tym jak do mnie zadzwoniłeś Ni. – Harry widząc jak Louis plącze się, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć przyszedł mu z pomocą.

\- I od tamtej pory jest u ciebie?

\- Tak.

\- I nie powiedziałeś nam nic, bo? – Do przesłuchania dołączył się Liam, widząc, że w Niall’u się zagotowało.

\- Bo Louis nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział.

\- Nie kłam Haz. Tak naprawdę nawet nie chciałem się tutaj znaleźć. Ta żyrafa najpierw próbowała odwieźć mnie do domu, a później wbrew mojej woli przywiozła tutaj. Mówiłem już, że niósł mnie jak worek ziemniaków?

\- Zachowywałeś się jak gówniarz, więc tak cię potraktowałem.

\- Przechodziłem przez załamanie nerwowe, jak miałem się zachowywać?

\- Jak dorosły człowiek?

\- Kretyn.

\- Dupek.

\- Ale twój.

\- Mój. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i splótł swoje palce z tymi Harry’ego. Jego oczy błyszczały radośnie, gdy brunet odpowiedział szerokim, czułym uśmiechem. Miał cholerną ochotę go pocałować i prawie to zrobił, jednak odgłos przypominający wymioty zniszczył chwilę. Spojrzał z uniesionymi brwiami na Zayna siedzącego po jego drugiej stronie oczekując wyjaśnienia.

\- Sorry, ale jeśli nie przestaniecie być tak słodcy to zaraz naprawdę rzygnę. Tęczą. Z brokatem. – Zaśmiał się mulat uchylając sprawnie przed ciosem w głowę. – Agresywny się stałeś ostatnio.

\- Malik – warknął szatyn, ale efekt popsuł uśmiech wyginający jego usta. Tęsknił za tym kretynem i jego spaczonym poczuciem humoru.

\- Dobra, skoro już skończyliście przepychanki słowne, to możecie nas oświecić? Co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie dni? Louis?

Ciemne oczy Liama zawsze działały na niego tak samo. Za każdym razem miał ochotę po prostu wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, ale powstrzymywał się ze strachu. Teraz jednak się nie bał, był wolny i miał Harry’ego. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, rzucając okiem najpierw na choinkę, która wciąż stała na parapecie, a później na Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i zaczął opowiadać. Wszystko. Od początku do końca. Nie pomijając niczego, bo to przecież byli jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Mieli prawo wiedzieć, i Styles również powinien usłyszeć pełną wersję. Gdzieś w połowie jego opowieści przywieźli pizze i alkohol. Nie było łatwo, wiele razy się zacinał. Kilka kwestii musiał dokładniej wyjaśnić, ale po minach chłopców mógł stwierdzić, że dokładnie analizowali wszystko to, co mówił. Łączyli fakty, a w ich oczach z minuty na minutę widział coraz większe zrozumienie. I złość. Ale coś mówiło mu, że nie na niego, że mimo wszystkich błędów Louis’a to nie jego obarczali winą. I to, razem z uspokajającym uściskiem dłoni, dało mu siłę by skończyć opowieść. Po jego ostatnich słowach nikt się nie odezwał, po prostu popijali swoje piwa i w zamyśleniu gryźli kawałki pizzy.

Louis tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał od nich niczego. Czuł się dobrze pozbywając ciężaru ze swoich ramion, bo mimo wszystko on tam dalej był i miał wrażenie, że zostanie już na zawsze. Jednak zmniejszył się, gdy podzielił się historią swojego upadku i mozolnego podnoszenia się z tymi młodymi mężczyznami, którzy znali go najlepiej. Nie było dobrze, ale nie było też źle. Na razie to musiało mu wystarczyć.  


	10. 10. Keep Calm and Carry On

_Słów: 3640_

**10.**

Sylwestrowe spotkanie, będące zarazem jednym z najspokojniejszych powitań Nowego Roku, jakie Louis przeżył, zakończyło się podobnie do tych nocnych Posadówek, które organizowali na samym początku. Po zjedzeniu pizzy, wypiciu piwa i dyskusji na temat tego, co usłyszeli od szatyna oraz wstępnej próbie znalezienia dobrego wyjścia z sytuacji, otworzyli wino i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęli wspominać. To było dobre, minęło zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy po raz ostatni siedzieli w takim gronie i bez stresu czy pośpiechu, po prostu rozmawiali. Tomlinson wtulał się w Harry’ego, mimo wszystko wciąż potrzebując wsparcia po wyrzuceniu z siebie miesięcy męczarni i frustracji. Czuł się bezpieczny i szczęśliwy i naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzaniu w ten sposób czasu częściej niż raz na ruski rok. Albo dwa. Północ prawie ich zaskoczyła, ale zdążyli otworzyć szampana i stuknąć się kieliszkami wraz z jej wybiciem. Życzenia szczęśliwego nowego roku nigdy nie miały tak dużego znaczenia dla Louis’a jak tym razem. Coś mu mówiło, że to będzie dobry rok.

Następnego dnia obudziły go delikatne pocałunki. Mruknął zadowolony, ale nie chciał otwierać oczy wciąż podświadomie bojąc się, że to wszystko było tylko pięknym snem, a on, gdy tylko podniesie powieki na powrót znajdzie się w klatce patrząc na ruiny swojego życia i nie mając dość siły, aby zawalczyć o zmianę.

\- Lou, pora wstawać. – Głos Harry’ego zawsze na niego działał, nawet wtedy, gdy nie posiadał tej charakterystycznej chrypki. Wydawało się, że docierał do samego jego wnętrza trącając struny odpowiedzialne za szczęście. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i mocniej wtulił w ciepłą pierś mężczyzny swojego życia. To zdecydowanie było jego ulubione miejsce na ziemi.

\- Wcale nie muszę wstawać – mruknął wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, przejeżdżając dłonią po miękkiej skórze brzucha. – Jakbyś zapomniał, jestem bezrobotny. Nic nie muszę. – Styles zaśmiał się cicho, co Louis wyczuł tylko przez delikatne wibracje.

\- I zostaniesz bezrobotnym na wieki, jeśli zaraz nie ruszysz swojego tyłka. – Głos Zayna sprawił, że automatycznie poderwał się do siadu i gdyby nie ramiona bruneta, byłby spadł z łóżka. – Na boga, mógłbyś przestać reagować na mnie w taki sposób? – Zaśmiał się mulat kręcąc głową i znikając w drugim pomieszczeniu.

\- To przestań mnie straszyć idioto! – Odkrzyknął i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Harry’ego, który wyglądał jak uosobienie niewinności. – Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić.

\- I odebrać sobie przyjemność patrzenia jak prawie schodzisz na zawał? Zapomnij!

\- Jesteś czasem takim głupkiem.

\- Kochasz to.

\- Kocham.

\- Naprawdę zaraz się zrzygam! Tomlinson, ruszaj dupę do salonu, bo niektórzy nie mają całego dnia i muszą wracać do pracy i swoich obowiązków. – Krzyk Zayna wywołał napad chichotu u dwójki mężczyzn. – Liam weź coś im powiedz, bo zaraz ich pozabijam.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy przez ten czas, kiedy go nie było, Malik stał się jeszcze większą zrzędą niż był? – Mruknął Louis przewracając oczami, ale podniósł się z łóżka i z ociąganiem wciągnął na siebie dresy i bluzę Harry’ego.

\- Wiesz o tym, że cię słyszałem? – Spytał mulat, gdy obaj pojawili się w salonie.

\- Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rzucił Harry’emu proszące spojrzenie, na co brunet tylko westchnął kręcąc głową i skierował się do kuchni. – Więc, o co chodzi? – Przejął ciepły kubek i automatycznie pocałował chłopaka w policzek, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

\- Chyba wiemy, kto mógłby wydać twoją płytę, ale ponieważ jesteś niemiły…

\- Przestań Malik, obaj dobrze wiemy, że o takie pierdoły się nie obrażasz i aż cię zżera od środka żeby podzielić się tym pomysłem. Widzę jak podskakujesz. – Naprawdę mu tego brakowało. Zayn zawsze był tym, który najbardziej go przypominał, przez co rozumieli się bez słów i bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźnili. Jego odejście z zespołu, chociaż nie niespodziewane, i tak złamało Louis’owi serce, przez co wyszło jak wyszło. Tu słowo za dużo, tam kolejne i ani się obejrzał a stracił przyjaciela.

\- Po prostu mu powiedz Zayn, naprawdę nie mam teraz siły na wasze sprzeczki – jęknął Niall gdzieś z przestrzeni między stolikiem a szafką z telewizorem i Tomlinson naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co chłopak tam robił. Ani dlaczego.

\- Psujecie zabawę… - mruknął Zayn mimo wszystko uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Malik, gadaj! – Chór czterech głosów zabrzmiał zgodnie, poprzedzając zbiorowy wybuch śmiechu. Jak im tego brakowało.

 

 

Kilka dni później Louis siedział na tarasie swojego domu w Los Angeles i wpatrywał się w zachodzące słońce, które w magiczny sposób oświetlało wzgórza. Oprócz lekkiego chłodu nic innego nie wskazywało, że był styczeń. Nie było śniegu, nie było choinek, a ozdobione światełkami palmy wydawały mu się czymś absurdalnym. Mimo wszystko lubił to miasto, odrobinę mniej niż na samym początku mieszkania tutaj, ale i tak miało specjalne miejsce w jego sercu. Poczuł na ramionach miękki materiał koca i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Harry’ego, który bez słowa podał mu kieliszek z winem i wcisnął się na jego kolana. Automatycznie przytulił go do siebie, wiedząc doskonale, że to jest to, czego potrzebuje w tym momencie brunet. Zawsze tak było po ustawkach i spacerkach dla papsów. Kiedy błyski fleszy gasły, oni wracali do domu i bez słowa wtulali się w swoje ramiona.

\- Dlaczego ja się w ogóle na to zgodziłem? – Wymamrotał chłopak odsuwając się jedynie na tyle, by móc w spokoju upić łyk czerwonego płynu ze swojego kieliszka.

\- Nie wiem. Do tej pory tego nie zrozumiem kochanie. Ale hej, to był ostatni raz. Prawda? – Kiedy rozmowy schodziły na brodę Harry’ego zaczynało robić się między nimi niezręcznie. Nie, dlatego, że Louis był zazdrosny, nie miał, o co, po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć jak jego Harry, ten piekielnie inteligentny chłopak, dał się wkręcić w tak słabo ugruntowaną pseudo znajomość. Coś musiało być na rzeczy i chociaż szatyn starał się nie tworzyć w głowie własnych teorii, bo ufał Styles’owi, gdy ten mówił, że to tylko ustawka, to jednak wciąż ujawniała się jego niepewność.

\- Oczywiście, że to był ostatni raz. I proszę cię, następnym razem, kiedy Jeff stwierdzi, że coś jest genialnym pomysłem, walnij mnie w głowę, żebym się nie zgadzał z marszu. – Tomlinson zaśmiał się na te słowa, obejmując szczelniej ciepłe ciało i upił łyk wina. Lubił Azoffa, ale jego pomysły były dalekie od genialności. Nawet przy niej nie stały. Bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach uwierzyłby w związek, który podobno zaczął się dużo wcześniej niż słynne już EKG z Grimshaw’em? Fani nie dali się nabrać, on również, bo znał Harry’ego i wiedział, że ten nie związałby się z osobą taką jak Rowe. Po prostu nie. – Naprawdę sprzedajesz tamten dom?

\- Tak. Nie potrzebuję go. I tak stałby pusty, a tak przynajmniej ktoś będzie mógł wieść w nim szczęśliwe życie. – Decyzję o sprzedaży rezydencji w Calabasas podjął impulsywnie, ale nie żałował jej. Nie potrzebował tamtego domu, nie, kiedy cała farsa z jego rzekomym synem się skończyła. Trochę szkoda było mu Freddy’ego, bo był naprawdę fajnym dzieciakiem, którego niestety pokarało matką rządną sławy i pieniędzy, ale nie zamierzał tego ciągnąć dalej. – Poza tym mam ten dom, dużo bardziej mi się podoba.

\- Tak, też go lubię. Szczególnie to miejsce i ten widok – westchnął Harry.

\- Przypominam ci, że twój dom znajduje się kilka przecznic stąd i ma równie piękny widok, ale ty i tak upierasz się przy sprzedaniu go – wytknął Louis uśmiechając się złośliwie. Dyskutowali o tym wiele razy, ale uwielbiał wyprowadzać Styles’a z równowagi.

\- Tłumaczyłem ci przecież, że decyzję podjąłem dawno temu i przypominam ci, że to trochę twoja wina, bo akurat wtedy zachciało ci się spędzać tutaj tygodnie – mruknął w odpowiedzi brunet lekko obrażonym tonem, za co otrzymał delikatny pocałunek w policzek. Nieme przepraszam, które Louis praktykował codziennie po kilka razy. – Wycofanie oferty byłoby teraz niesamowicie nieopłacalne i spowodowałoby spekulacje, których nie chcemy – przedrzeźnił swojego agenta śmiejąc się cicho, gdy Tomlinson dmuchnął mu w ucho.

\- To brzmi jakbyś się mnie wstydził i nie chciał żeby w jakikolwiek sposób nas ze sobą wiązali – westchnął cicho Louis, doskonale wiedząc, co się zaraz stanie. Ale uwielbiał prowokować Harry’ego, więc po prostu czekał.

Reakcja była prawie natychmiastowa. Kieliszek zniknął z jego dłoni, a plecy zostały przyciśnięte do oparcia fotela, kiedy brunet popchnął go do tyłu. W zielonych oczach szalał ogień i było to dokładnie to, co Louis chciał zobaczyć. Doskonale wiedział, co zrobić, aby odgonić myśli chłopaka od nieprzyjemnych spraw, bo dobrze wiedział, że ten wciąż odtwarza ustawkę, mimo rozmowy na zupełnie inny temat. Oblizał usta, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w górującego nad nim młodego mężczyznę.

\- Nie wstydzę się ciebie i nie mam zamiaru ukrywać tego, że to właśnie przy tobie jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Mógłbym to wykrzyczeć światu już teraz, w tym momencie, jeśli powiedziałbyś, choć słowo. – Było to prawdą i Tomlinson doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale po prostu lubił słuchać, z jakim przekonaniem Harry to mówi. Pozostawił decyzję jemu, utrzymując, że może zrobić to kiedykolwiek zechce i Louis był pod wrażeniem tego jak bardzo mu ufa.

\- Wiem skarbie. A teraz pocałuj mnie wreszcie, ile można czekać.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Kochasz to.

\- Kocham.

 

Koncert honorujący Fleetwood Mac i poprzedzający rozdanie Grammy, które w tym roku zostało po raz kolejny całkowicie anulowane i zignorowane przez fanów – czemu Louis wcale się nie dziwił – był naprawdę ważnym i stresującym momentem dla Harry’ego, a szatyn starał się pomóc mu przez to przejść bez szwanku. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to wyjazd do Nowego Jorku, gdzie w porównaniu do Los Angeles było naprawdę zimno, czy rozpraszanie uwagi chłopaka wszystkimi środkami, kiedy zaczynała ogarniać go panika. Udało im się nawet załatwić dla Tomlinsona zaciemnioną lożę, z której mógł spokojnie obserwować całą ceremonię i Harry’ego, który rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia i uśmiechy. Wyglądał na całkiem rozluźnionego, gdy znalazł się na scenie ze swoimi idolami z młodzieńczych lat i szatyn poklepał się mentalnie po plecach, gratulując sobie pomysłu na oddalenie stresu. Pozwolił sobie nawet na głośny krzyk, wywołując tym śmiech u bruneta. Bo że go usłyszał było bardziej niż pewne. Zawsze potrafił wychwycić jego głos spośród innych. Co było urzekające.

Występ był cudowny, ale zrezygnowali z udziału w afterparty decydując się na odwiedziny u Zayna, który również znajdował się w mieście. Zabawili tam zdecydowanie za długo, wypijając za dużo wina i być może lekko dewastując jedną z łazienek w mieszkaniu mulata, ale Louis nie mógł się tym mniej przejmować, gdy Harry wił się przyciśnięty do ściany, tak piękny i kuszący. Zdecydowanie musieli powiększyć swoją kolekcję zabawek, bo jeśli Styles przed każdym ważniejszym występem będzie wariował tak, jak tym razem, a jedynym co go będzie w stanie uspokoić będzie zatyczka, to szybko znudzi im się ich skromny zapas. Powrotny lot do miasta aniołów przespali, a w domu spędzili długie godziny na rozmowie. Louis miał ubaw, bo Harry usilnie starał się wyciągnąć z niego cokolwiek na temat nadchodzącej płyty, ale nie dowiedział się niczego. To miała być niespodzianka także dla niego i szatyn nie miał zamiaru puścić pary z ust. Nawet to, że Harry doprowadził go do omdlenia z rozkoszy tej nocy nie zmieniło jego zdania. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko takim sposobom, brunet mógł próbować dalej.

 

\- Dobrze być znowu w domu – mruknął, wchodząc do małego mieszkanka pachnącego cynamonem, rzucając swoją torbę w przedpokoju i rozkładając się na kanapie. Loty transatlantyckie były cholernie męczące normalnie, a kiedy starało się pozostać anonimowym były nie do zniesienia. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko głębokie westchnięcie i wiedział, że brunet zaniósł ich bagaże do sypialni.

\- Kiedyś mnie to wykończy – mruknął Harry wciskając się w przestrzeń między Louis’em a oparciem przyciągając do siebie chłopaka, który zachichotał miękko wtulając się w ciepłe ciało.

\- Co powiesz na relaksujący prysznic, zamówioną kolację, jakieś wino i film? – Szepnął masując spięte mięśnie pleców, za co otrzymał wdzięczny pomruk i pocałunek w czubek głowy.

\- Jesteś cudowny.

\- Wiem – zaśmiał się cicho. To było dobre i znajome. Ciepłe uczucie rozprzestrzeniające się po całym ciele stało się jego nowym uzależnieniem. A raczej starym odkrytym na nowo. Nie miał tego dość i nigdy nie będzie miał, był tego pewny.

\- To dobrze, że wiesz. Możemy najpierw tak poleżeć? Jest mi za dobrze by wstawać.

\- Co tylko chcesz kochanie. To twój ostatni dzień, jako dwudziestotrzylatek, sprawmy żeby był wyjątkowy. – Pocałował obojczyk skryty pod miękkim materiałem koszuli.

Pozostali cicho, jedynie od czasu do czasu skradając sobie czułe pocałunki. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że już od ponad miesiąca żyli w swojej bańce szczęścia i nikt im tego nie popsuł. Musiał przyznać rację Niall’owi, który kilka lat temu powiedział, że jeśli nie chciałeś być sfotografowany to nie byłeś fotografowany. Nigdy tak do końca w to nie wierzył, ale teraz miał niezbity dowód. Nikt poza ludźmi, których sami poinformowali, nie miał pojęcia o nim i Harry’m. Nie było ani jednego zdjęcia, nic, zero. Udało im się pozostać w ukryciu przez ponad miesiąc. Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień stycznia, przez co Louis czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie. Stres pojawił się znikąd i musiał mu szybko zaradzić, zanim przytulony do niego chłopak coś zauważy.

Podniósł się i ujmując ciepłą dłoń Harry’ego poprowadził ich do łazienki. Włączył wodę w kabinie i powoli zaczął rozbierać chłopaka, składając delikatne i lekkie pocałunki tu i ówdzie. Bez żadnego podtekstu, ze zwykłej czystej admiracji dla tego pięknego mężczyzny. Pięknego zarówno na zewnątrz jak i wewnątrz. Jego nieidealnego ideału. Sam również pozbył się zbędnego odzienia i trzymając się za ręce weszli pod przyjemnie ciepły strumień. Mięśnie zaczęły się rozluźniać, kiedy dwunastogodzinne zmęczenie spływało do odpływu wraz z pianą, podczas gdy delikatnie myli się nawzajem. Miękkie usta spotykały się od czasu do czasu w krótkim muśnięciu, które wyrażało więcej niż tysiąc słów, bo te były zbędne. Małe gesty, małe rzeczy, które robili dla siebie nawzajem każdego dnia były tym, co im wystarczało. Po dłuższym czasie w końcu opuścili łazienkę i ubrali się w dresy. Louis zgarnął koc i poduszki zanim wrócili na kanapę.

\- Na co masz ochotę Haz? – Spytał obracając w palcach telefon. Przełknął ślinę widząc jak niewiele czasu pozostało.

\- Od kilku dni chodzi za mną tajskie – mruknął chłopak włączając telewizor i szukając jakiegoś ciekawego filmu na Netflixie.

\- Z naszej knajpki? – Nie musiał pytać, zawsze zamawiali w tym samym miejscu wiedząc, że nie muszą martwić się, o jakość potraw. – To, co zawsze? – Upewnił się, wybierając numer, a kiedy brunet potwierdził skinieniem głowy złożył zamówienie podając numery dań z pamięci. Podobało mu się to. – Będą tu za pół godziny. Oglądamy coś czy czekamy, aż przywiozą jedzenie?

\- Poczekajmy. Przerywanie w trakcie nie bardzo mi się podoba. Pójdę po wino. – Chciał się podnieść, ale Louis powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.

\- Wybierz coś, ja przyniosę. – Udał się do kuchni zabierając ze sobą telefon. Odetchnął widząc wiadomość informującą, że wszystko jest gotowe i czekają tylko na potwierdzenie godziny. Szybko odpisał i schował urządzenie do kieszeni. Wybrał jedno z ulubionych białych win chłopaka i był w trakcie otwierania go, gdy dotarł do niego niezadowolony jęk bruneta.

\- Nie ma nic ciekawego!

\- _Może powinniśmy po prostu poszukać komedii romantycznych, na Netflixie i zobaczyć, co znajdziemy?_ – Zagruchał wracając do salonu z otwartą butelką i dwoma smukłymi kieliszkami.

\- Przestań cytować moje piosenki – zawył oburzony Harry, na co Louis nie mógł się nie roześmiać, bo ten zawsze reagował tak samo. I tym razem na jego twarzy muśniętej słońcem Kalifornii pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce. To wciąż rozczulało Tomlinsona. Jego piosenki były niesamowite, ale Styles ciągle skromnie odpowiadał, że po prostu włożył siebie w ten album i to żenujące, kiedy ludzie je cytują w rozmowach z nim. Szczególnie, jeśli robił to Louis, który specjalnie wplatał wersy w swoje wypowiedzi. Po prostu uwielbiał zarumienionego Harry’ego. – I nie śmiej się, wiesz, że będę robił to samo z twoimi. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie pozwoliłeś mi ich sobie zgrać zanim zabrałeś kartę pamięci do wytwórni.

\- Posłuchasz albumu razem z innymi ludźmi. Nie ma ulgowego traktowania i nepotyzmu, kochanie. – Odpowiedział z uśmiechem, rozlewając trunek do kieliszków i podając jeden z nich chłopakowi, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Ale kiedy to będzie?

\- Wkrótce – powiedział prosto, chowając nieco nerwowy uśmiech w naczyniu. – To, co oglądamy?

\- Nienawidzę tego twojego wkrótce. Powtarzasz to od miesiąca – jęknął Hary będąc naprawdę zawiedzionym faktem, że szatyn nie puścił pary z ust. Nikt nic nie wiedział, a jeśli wiedział, to nie chciał podzielić się tą wiadomością z nim, co wybitnie go irytowało. – Pamiętnik?

\- Oczywiście. I nie złość się kochanie. – Pocałował go lekko, nie śpiesząc się nigdzie. Badał te usta po raz kolejny zapamiętując każdy ich fragment. Jego myśli szalały.

Gdy przyjechało jedzenie włączyli film po raz nie wiadomo, który zagłębiając się w pięknej historii. A przynajmniej Harry, bo Louis był myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Szybko obliczył, że napisy końcowe pojawią się tuż przed północą i naprawdę nie mógł liczyć na lepsze wyczucie czasu. Bawił się włosami chłopaka, który położył głowę na jego kolanach i nie odrywał wzroku od historii toczącej się na ekranie. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się słysząc ciche mruczenie, gdy powtarzał kwestie razem z aktorami. Utkwił wzrok w twarzy oświetlonej jedynie przez światło odbiornika i kilka świeczek, które zapalili, aby pozbyć się zapachu tajskiego jedzenia. Każdego dnia, w każdej sekundzie dziękował, za to, że los postawił na jego drodze tego chłopaka. Chciał ogłosić całemu światu, jakim szczęściarzem był już teraz, ale wolał poczekać.

Od kiedy nawiązał współpracę z nową wytwórnią i dostał ekipę postawił sprawę jasno. Nie zgadzał się na żadną ingerencję w jego życie prywatne, żadnego udawania. Chciał być sobą i pokazać światu, kim naprawdę był Louis Tomlinson nawet, jeśli nie wszystkim się to spodoba. Wiedział, że ma cudownych fanów, którzy wspierali go zawsze i był pewny, że będą cieszyć się jego szczęściem. Nowy zarząd po prostu upewnił się, że jest świadomy wszystkich konsekwencji, po czym dał mu wolną rękę. Piosenki były gotowe, wymagały jedynie niewielkich poprawek, aby być idealnymi. Nie chciał wydawać czegoś, czego nie był do końca pewny, dlatego kiedy tylko mógł wymykał się do studia i pracował, aby później zmierzyć się z niezadowolonym Harry’m, który na przerwie przed trasą nudził się jak mops. W końcu udało się go namówić na udanie się do własnego studia i popracowanie nad kilkoma tekstami. Dzięki temu miał spokój, a chwilowa separacja działała odświeżająco na ich na nowo rozkwitającą relację. Jednak stres powoli dawał o sobie znać im bliżej było północy.

Kiedy napisy końcowe pojawiły się na ekranie dokładnie dwie godziny przed zmianą daty Louis pochylił się wyciskając delikatny pocałunek na gładkim policzku, za co został obdarzony jasnym uśmiechem.

\- Poczekasz tu na mnie skarbie? Zaraz przyjdę – powiedział się układając głowę Harry’ego na poduszce i podnosząc się.

\- Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać – odpowiedział nieco sennie chłopak wtulając twarz w miękki materiał, na co Louis uśmiechnął się czule. Miłość, to było to, co czuł za każdym razem, gdy patrzył, czy choćby myślał o brunecie. Czysta miłość.

Otrząsnął się i szybkim krokiem ruszył do pokoju by z dna swojej torby wyciągnąć owinięte ozdobnym papierem, niewielkie pudełko, które nosił przy sobie przez ostatnie dni. Dziwił się, że Harry się do niego nie dorwał, ale widocznie szczęście było po jego stronie. Wrócił do salonu dokładnie, gdy zegar zaczął wybijać północ i przycisnął usta do tych chłopaka, który tylko przez kilka sekund był na tyle zaskoczony by nie odpowiedzieć. Całowali się namiętnie, przekazując sobie wszystkie uczucia kłębiące się w nich. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali przebrzmiał ostatni dzwon oznajmiający nowy dzień. Ich oczy błyszczały szczęściem i miłością.

\- Wow, za co to? – Spytał Styles, zaskoczony, ale bynajmniej nie niezadowolony. Usta Louis’a były jego ulubionym narkotykiem, po który najchętniej sięgałby bez przerwy.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry. – Uśmiechnął się i podał mu paczuszkę, zatrzymując dłoń, która już chciała rozerwać papier. – Poczekaj chwilkę. Mógłbyś wejść na Twittera? – Kiedy chłopak wykonał jego prośbę logując się do aplikacji, której ostatnimi czasy unikał jak ognia, Tomlinson wszedł w przygotowaną wcześniej wiadomość i zawiesił palec nad przyciskiem publikacji sprawdzając godzinę. Brakowało minuty, więc posłał w stronę bruneta uspokajający uśmiech, który czuł, że nie był do końca prawdziwy. Bo denerwował się. Bardzo. Ale Harry był wart tego, był wart wszystkiego, co najlepsze. I on na niego nie zasługiwał. Każdego dnia myślał o tym, jakie ma szczęście, że ten właśnie mężczyzna którego obdarzył miłością odwzajemnia jego uczucie. Nie był tego wart. Wiedział to. Ale będzie starał się w każdej sekundzie sprawić, że będzie najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, choćby miało to kosztować to wszystko. Bo Harry był tego wart, a Louis chciał o niego, o nich, walczyć. Godzina zmieniła się wskazując dokładnie sześć minut po północy. – Kocham cię Harry. Wszystkiego najlepszego. – Kliknął publikuj i spojrzał w zielone, zagubione i szczęśliwe oczy.

Brunet otworzył usta zaskoczony, bo był to pierwszy raz, od kiedy do siebie wrócili, od kiedy się odnaleźli, gdy padły te słowa. Wzruszenie ścisnęło mu gardło nie pozwalając wyksztusić ani słowa. Szatyn wskazał wzrokiem na jego telefon, gdzie pojawiło się nowe powiadomienie o oznaczeniu w poście. Kliknął w nie, przebiegając wzrokiem po tekście, ale słowa nie docierały do niego. Zerknął na Louis’a, który patrzył na niego zagryzając usta w zdenerwowaniu. Mógł wychwycić jak jego dłonie drżały. Wrócił wzrokiem do postu czytając z uwagą i z każdą kolejną literą widząc coraz mniej przez łzy zbierające się w oczach.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Dokładnie w dwudzieste czwarte urodziny najważniejszej osoby w moim życiu oddaję w wasze ręce mój album, który w całości dedykowany jest właśnie jemu._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego @Harry_Styles. Kocham Cię._

_Przed wami: YOU_

_Już dostępna na Spotify i iTunes._

 Szloch wyrwał się z jego gardła, gdy drżącymi palcami wystukał odpowiedź, po czym odłożył telefon i spojrzał na Louisa, który uśmiechał się do niego łzawo. Nie odzywając się ani słowem i nie odrywając wzroku od niebieskich oczu wypełnionych łzami sięgnął po zapomnianą paczuszkę podświadomie wiedząc, co się w niej kryje. Nie mylił się. Plastikowe pudełko opadło na jego kolana, gdy przyłożył dłoń do ust hamując kolejny szloch. Niebiesko zielona okładka z różą i sztyletem nie znikała nawet, gdy mrugał. Wciąż tam była, tak prawdziwa. To było prawdziwe.

\- Lou – wyksztusił z trudem, czując jak wszystkie uczucia mieszają się ze sobą. Chciał zrobić tyle rzeczy. Śmiać się i całować tego szalonego chłopaka, i krzyczeć z radości, i zadzwonić do wszystkich, żeby podzielić się swoim szczęściem. Czuł, że mógłby obdarować nim wszystkich ludzi na świecie a ono i tak nie zmniejszyłoby się nawet odrobinę. Jednak zamiast tego wyszeptał tylko dwa słowa. Te same, które napisał w odpowiedzi na najlepszy prezent urodzinowy w życiu. – Kocham cię.

 

Koniec.


End file.
